Shattered
by Bravada
Summary: Adam cheats on Jeff, so Jeff decides to get revenge by cheating back. If only he knew what a mess that would cause... Features the Hardys, Edge, Randy, Cena, and more. Slash.
1. The Cheat

Jeff Hardy was in a good mood.

He was marching—practically strutting—down the hall of the hotel. Cheap red carpet passing beneath his feet as he strode by room after room, Jeff was walking like he didn't have a care in the world. And why wouldn't he be happy? He had won his match, he'd just had a great time visiting his older brother, and now he was on his way back to his room to spend some 'quality time' with his awesome boyfriend. Tonight was going to be a good night—neither he nor Adam had anything scheduled tomorrow, so they could stay up as late as they wanted, do whatever they wanted…and totally get away with it!

The hotel was overflowing with wrestlers and divas—though, since it was the late evening, not many were milling about anymore. He'd passed only a few in the hall—Kofi and Evan, both who stopped to say hello—which had really surprised him. They weren't exactly a quiet crowd—why was everyone in bed so early? Jeff shook his head as he continued walking; it didn't really matter…he and Adam were going to have a fun night. If everyone else wanted to be boring, well, let them. Tonight was for him and Adam, no one else.

"Hey Jeff."

It was Cody Rhodes. The young superstar was walking toward Jeff, a wide smile on his face. Cody always seemed to be in a good mood; hell, even after Hunter had beaten the shit out of him in a cage Cody was chipper as ever. Perhaps that was why everyone seemed to like him. Jeff liked him. Adam and Matt could get grumpy or melancholy sometimes…Cody was always smiling, always laid back. He was real easy to get along with.

"Hey Cody." Jeff smiled back at him. He was in such a good mood he couldn't help it.

"Nice hair," Cody stopped in front of him, "When did you get that done?"

"This?" Jeff reached up, running his fingers through his bright, fiery red locks, "Matt just helped me with it."

"I like it, red's pretty on you." Cody's compliment seemed so genuine that Jeff couldn't help but grin at the younger man.

"Thanks." Jeff replied, "I hope Adam likes it…I wanted to surprise him."

"Red's definitely a good color on you." Cody nodded eagerly.

"So..." Jeff smirked at him slyly, "Where are you headed this late at night? Don't seem to be any parties going on…"

"Oh…uh…" Cody blushed suddenly, his cheeks reddening, "I'm just…uh…"

"Just…going to Teddy's room?" Jeff teased him evilly. Cody was so shy when it came to his sex life; the boy was real easy to tease. And Jeff liked teasing.

"N-no, I'm just…walking." Cody blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Ok, well, tell Teddy I said hi." Jeff's grin grew even wider as he walked on. This time Cody didn't even try to deny it; the boy just stammered some sort of affirmative then went on his way.

Jeff giggled to himself as he continued down the hall. Cody was so easy to tease when it came to Ted. Rhodes thought his relationship with Teddy was such a big secret…but the truth was the whole damn locker room knew! They weren't fooling anyone…especially considering that Cody nearly always showed up for work with some hickey or another. Randy Orton didn't help either: he was always shouting at Ted or Cody to stop staring at each other's asses and start focusing on the ring.

In reality though, Jeff thought as he grew closer to his room—number 642—everyone adored Cody and Ted. They were like the sweethearts of the WWE. Hell, Jeff had even gotten Mark and Glenn to admit that they were cute—

Jeff stopped in front of his door. Cocking his head to the side, his pretty face contorted into a confused expression. There were strange sounds coming from his room…like a squeaking…and something else he could recognize, but couldn't put a name to. Tilting his head from side to side, Jeff tried to make sure the sound was coming from his room and not one of the ones next to it. No, it was definitely coming from number 642…but that didn't make sense. When he'd left he'd told Adam he was going to see Matt for a couple hours. Adam said he was tired, he'd told Jeff he'd probably go to sleep. And that was an hour ago…Jeff had decided to come back early to surprise Adam. Surely Adam should be napping by now…right?

The squeaking persisted, and Jeff could feel himself getting annoyed. The sound was irritating, even though it wasn't really that loud. And the other sound…the one he couldn't name…god, that was getting on his nerves too. Jeff shook his head from side to side, trying to rid himself of these sudden, unhappy feelings. He had been in such a good mood…he shouldn't let these strange sounds make him so upset. Really, he didn't know why those goddamned noises were bugging him, they weren't even that loud or anything.

Reaching into his pocket, Jeff quickly pulled out his keycard and slid it through. The door let out a soft click, and slowly and silently, Jeff pushed it open just far enough for him to take a single step inside. He didn't know why he was being so quiet…something in his gut was telling him to be sneaky…but his brain was unsure why.

The first thing Jeff noticed was that the room was dark—eerily dark. Not a single light seemed to shine through the room, and Jeff had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust to the sudden blackness. Taking another step into the thick darkness, Jeff silently shut the door behind him. The squeaking was much louder now that he was in the room, and the other sound…he could recognize it now… It was the damp smacking of skin on skin…of two bodies sliding against each other… Jeff's heart was beating wildly against his chest now, like it was going to burst from his body, he was so nervous. Turning to the side, he finally faced the center of the room, where the sound was coming from…

As his bright eyes finally focused in on the bed in the middle of the room, Jeff let out a small gasp. In an instant, it felt as though all the air in his chest was sucked out. For a few seconds it was if he was under water and couldn't surface…his lungs were heaving, but no air seemed to be passing through him… It was a suffocating pain, but not nearly as bad as the ache in his chest. God, there was an emptiness there now…like someone had ripped his heart right from his body, leaving a gaping, bleeding hole where his heart used to be. Oh god, he'd been hurt a thousand times over…but he'd never felt pain like this before…

There, right in front of him, on the very bed that he and Adam had slept in for several nights now…was his boyfriend. His boyfriend…and another man. Fucking. Fucking each other senseless. Adam was on his hands and knees, his blonde hair hanging in front of his face as the man behind him thrust his hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out of Adam… The bed squeaked loudly as the men thrust into each other, their skin slapping sickeningly as their bodies came into contact with each roll of the hips. And Adam moaned…moaned like he was loving every minute of it.

"Dave…_harder_…fuck!"

Dave. Adam was letting Dave Batista fuck him.

Jeff stood in the darkness completely silent, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific sight in front of him. The two men were facing the other way, and they seemed so caught up in the sex that neither had noticed Jeff…neither noticed as Jeff stared, unable to believe that his loving boyfriend was moaning another man's name…begging another man to fuck him. The sound of Adam's voice, crying out for Dave, was the worst part…each time he yelled out Dave's name Jeff could feel a knife stabbing into his chest, again and again and again. He felt as though he was bleeding out all the love and happiness he'd ever felt…all because Adam was fucking another man. Fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

Jeff parted his lips to speak, to cry out against this injustice… But no words came out. His throat locked up, like someone had gripped him by the neck and was trying to strangle him. He couldn't speak…not now…not to them. Turning in total silence, Jeff opened the door and stepped out. He had been so quiet, both in his entrance and exit, that neither Dave nor Adam ever knew he was there…

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Jeff slid down to the blood-red carpet which—strangely—he now realized was the same exact color as his newly dyed hair. Drawing his knees to his chest as he collapsed to the ground, Jeff buried his face into his hands. God…how could he have been such an idiot? How could he believe that Adam loved him? Was he really that fucking stupid? Did he really think he'd be able to have a real relationship? All people ever wanted was his body…why would Adam be any different? Jeff could feel the tears coming on, could feel the shame and despair taking hold of him, making him feel like his body had been dipped in ice.

He was feeling so many emotions right now his head was spinning… He was sad, so unbelievably sad that his boyfriend had slept with another man, had found happiness with another… He was ashamed that he wasn't good enough for Adam…hadn't done enough to keep him interested. He felt so damn betrayed…him and Adam had been so close! How could he do this to him? How could Adam—his Addy—throw everything away for Dave Batista? And the shame came back then…shame that he couldn't be as good as Batista…that he had somehow failed, done something horribly wrong… Tears slid down Jeff's cheek as his lovely green eyes watered. Reaching up with a sniff, Jeff tried to wipe the wetness from his cheeks, only to have more streaks of tears replace it.

Jeff sat there on the carpet for several minutes, his chest heaving as he sobbed silently into his hands. Thankfully, no one had seen him yet. Any idiot could walk up, see Jeff crying, hear the noises coming from the bedroom and easily figure out what was going on. And Jeff didn't think he could face this…not right now. God, he was so ashamed, so fucking embarrassed. What would people say if they found out? Oh, there must be something wrong with Jeff. Something made Adam leave him. Jeff must not be good enough…

It didn't take long before anger—white-hot rage—began replacing the sadness.

What the fuck did Batista have that he didn't? He gave everything to Adam—everything motherfucking thing he could! Jeff's hands clenched into fists, his fingers scraping against his scalp as he tightly gripped his hair, ignoring the pain. What the fuck did he do wrong? Why did he deserve this? Why couldn't Adam have just kept his fucking pants on, huh? It wasn't as if they didn't have sex…shit, they fucked all the time! And that still wasn't enough for that motherfucker…no, he just had to have more…fucking nympho! God, Adam was acting like a damn whore…bending over for Dave Batista…of all people.

The anger was getting worse. Jeff could feel the hate coursing through his veins, mixing in with the sadness and emptiness… He was actually starting to feel physically ill now, his stomach churning from all the emotions flowing through him. He had to do something…he couldn't just lay down and take it… No, he had to make Adam pay. He had to prove that he didn't need that motherfucker…he could find someone else to love him for the night.

Adam wanted to be a fucking slut? Fine, two could play that game.

Adam wanted to fuck around on his boyfriend? Well, Jeff thought furiously, we'll see how he likes it when his boyfriend fucks around on him! But who? Jeff thought hard, considering his many options. It would have to be somebody he at least knew a little…preferably somebody who'd make Adam go crazy jealous… Jay? No, he'd never do something like that to Adam. Shawn and Mark? No, Shawn would probably be willing, him being Shawn and all, but Mark was like an older brother to him…it'd be too weird. Phil and Morrison were exclusive…as were Cody and Ted… Maybe Glenn? No, he'd never get involved with another man's boyfriend.

The answer came to him without warning. It was so obvious, so easy! He was perfect…

Maybe if Jeff had tried to calm down and think things through he would've realized how fucked up his idea was. Maybe he would've realized how much trouble he was getting himself into. Maybe if he'd sat down and actually considered the consequences, he'd of realized that maybe sleeping with another man was impulsive, dangerous, and a really bad decision. Maybe he would've realized the chaos he would cause. But in the end, Jeff realized none of these things, because Jeff was so damn angry at the world—at Adam—that he wasn't thinking clearly. All he could think of was payback, and the best way to get it. All he could think of was how much he was hurting, and how much he wanted Adam to hurt just as bad. Maybe deep down he knew he was only doing it to try and stop the pain…hell, maybe deep down he knew he would regret it. But that didn't matter…it sure as hell didn't stop him.

He stood up and walked down the hall, making his way silently to the elevator. The room he was looking for was 512, so he needed to go down a floor. Stepping into the elevator, he quickly pressed the five button, hoping that no one would manage to scurry into the elevator with him at the last minute. The doors shut with a light 'ping' sound, and Jeff was alone. He didn't like elevators…they made him feel trapped. Luckily, he only had one floor to go, and before he knew it he was stepping past the doors onto the fifth floor. The carpet here was blue, he noticed, but equally as bright and tacky as the red.

He walked quickly, not wanting to run into anyone. It was a little past eleven o'clock, just getting into the darker hours of the night, and even though he doubted anyone would be out, he had to be careful just in case. It was only a short amount of time before Jeff found himself standing before room 512.

Jeff raised his closed fist, ready to knock on the door, ready to shake things up, change everything, take his revenge. For a moment, the briefest of moments, Jeff suffered from a sudden onset of clarity. For a split second, he realized just how stupid he was being, just how much trouble he was probably going to drag himself into… For that one clear moment, Jeff felt all his emotions swept away by one feeling: fear. His heart raced, thumping inside his chest furiously, and he could feel his palms sweating… And then the moment passed, and he was consumed by anger and a need…a need for someone else, for someone to help him release his anger…

Shaking all thoughts of hesitation out of his head, Jeff took a breath and pounded on the door.

He could hear the thumping of someone rolling out of bed, the light cursing of a person woken up when they didn't want to be…and then footsteps. Towards the door, of course. Taking another deep breath, Jeff readied himself. He was going to give it his all, he was going to make sure this worked…

The white door swung open, and a half-dressed man appeared before him, black sweat-pants hugging his hips. The man reached up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Behind his fingers, Jeff could see the pretty, ocean blue eyes struggling to focus on him.

"Jeff?" The man growled, obviously still somewhat delirious from the sleep.

Jeff put on his best, sexy smirk, "Hey Randy."


	2. Revenge

As Randy stood in his doorway—wearing nothing but his sweatpants—there was only one thought going through his mind: what the fuck? Jeff Hardy was standing in front of him, and plastered on his face was a strange smile… His green eyes were half-lidded over, giving him an arrogant, slightly seductive look. Hardy had his arm against the wall and was leaning, his bright red hair failing into his face a little as he looked up at Randy.

"Hey Randy."

If Randy wasn't awake before, he was certainly awake now. Jeff had practically purred his name, pursing his lips together like a—no. Randy shook his head, trying to make himself think clearer. He wasn't sure what was really going on… He'd been in a dead sleep, only to be woken up by the annoying sound of someone banging on his door. Who the fuck would do that at nearly midnight? Apparently Jeff Hardy… God, what the fuck was he doing here? And why was he looking at Randy like he was…like he was some piece of meat or something? Not that Randy minded…

"What the hell are you doing he—" Randy began, his voice a half growl.

He didn't get the chance to finish before Jeff leaned forward, standing on his toes slightly as he pressed his mouth against Randy's. The Legend Killer's eyes widened in shock, but he froze, not making a move as Jeff's soft lips pushed against his own. Jeff felt Randy's body stiffen in surprise, but he didn't care. Randy had surprisingly nice lips, and Jeff let out a little moan as he pushed his tongue forward, moving it across Randy's closed mouth, begging for entrance… That little move was all it took to send Randy over the edge. Reaching out, Randy slid one hand to the small of Jeff's back, and the other gripped the front of Jeff's tight black shirt, pulling him closer. Jeff let out a mewl of surprise as Randy roughly pulled him against his hard body, and it was then that Randy slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth.

Jeff gasped slightly as Randy's tongue worked its magic, and then he pushed his own tongue forward, eager for more. His hips grinding against Randy's, Jeff reached up, placing both his hands on Randy's bare chest, rubbing his fingers across the smooth skin that concealed toughened muscles. They remained like that for a few moments, Jeff rubbing himself against Randy's hard body, Randy busy with his mouth over Jeff's…and then suddenly Randy's eyes shot open. Letting go of Jeff, he tried to push him away gently. Hardy let out a moan of protest, and he grabbed Randy by the hips, pulling the taller man closer. Randy surrendered for a moment, allowing Jeff to push his tongue into his mouth, and then he shoved Jeff away roughly, growling angrily as he did so.

"What the fuck Jeff?" Randy hissed, scowling madly as he glared at the younger Hardy.

"Something wrong Randy?" Jeff smiled, keeping his voice as innocent as possible, when in reality his mind was spinning. Damn, Randy was a real good kisser…

"W-what the fuck were you doing?" Randy seemed to be panicking a little now. God, he was so fucking confused…why the hell would Jeff Hardy show up and kiss him? What the fuck was going on?

"I was kissing." Jeff giggled, "And you were too."

"You know that's not what I meant!" Randy growled, frustrated in more ways then one, because there was now an aching between his legs that he really didn't want to deal with… It was then that Randy remembered something very important. Shit, Jeff had a boyfriend! Randy had been with taken guys before…and he didn't want to have to deal with that drama shit again.

"You're going to get me in trouble with Adam!" Randy said, and then a strange look came over his face as if he just realized something, "You're cheating on Adam…"

"Please." Jeff rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that shit. Don't pretend like you care about Adam."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked, eyes narrowing.

"Come on." Jeff looked up at him, "You don't like Adam, you don't give a fuck about him. So what's the problem? Come on Randy…I know you're no saint…"

Randy scowled, but he didn't answer. Every word Jeff had said was true…he didn't like Adam, didn't give one fuck if Adam's boyfriend decided to run around on him. And Randy knew he was no saint…god, everyone knew that. He'd done a lot of bad shit, fucked around with a lot of people he shouldn't have…and it seemed Jeff knew that.

"You know what else I know Randy?" Jeff leaned closer, lowering his voice seductively, "I know you want me…I've seen the looks you've given me. I know what you think about me…"

Randy could feel a heat surging through him as Jeff spoke like that. It was true, he'd always thought Jeff was very fuckable…and who didn't? Half the locker room would give an arm and a leg to sleep with Jeff. It was easy to see why; the boy was sexy as hell, what with his nice, tight ass and his long, colorful hair…

"Jeff," Randy tried hard to exert some self-control, "You have a boyfriend. I'm not getting into all that shit."

"Since when have you been such a good boy?" Jeff pouted, looking up at Randy innocently.

"Since I realized how much shit I've been dragging everybody into!" Randy hissed. He had been trying to change, trying to stop being such a problem. He realized now how much shit he caused simply by fucking with or fucking up the wrong people, and he was not going to go there again.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Jeff knew he was taking a big risk here, but he didn't care, "I guess I could tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Randy's curiosity was piqued now, "What do you mean the truth?"

"I…" Jeff choked slightly, but he knew he needed to get it out in the open, "I…w-walked in on…on Adam. With another guy."

"What?" Randy looked absolutely shocked, "You—you walked in on them? Like…having…."

"Yes." Jeff muttered angrily, "I walked in on Adam having sex with…with Dave Batista."

Jeff's eyes were glued to the carpet. He was so fucking embarrassed. Why the fuck was he admitting this shit to Randy Orton—of all people? Everyone knew Randy was an ass…why the hell was he telling him his personal problems? It couldn't be just because he was looking for a mercy fuck from Orton, right?

Randy was rattled. Images he'd tried to forget—images that were burned into his mind—were flashing before his eyes. He'd tried to forget, god, he'd tried so hard. But even now it hurt…Jeff just mentioning Adam cheating on him brought back memories that Randy had been desperately running away from for years. Every time he thought he'd finally gotten those memories out of his head…something like this would bring them all right back. Something like this would remind him exactly what caused him to turn into such a fuck up…but he couldn't focus on the past right now. Now he needed to focus on Jeff…

Every time he'd seen Copeland with Jeff they'd been sickeningly sweet with each other—not to mention the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Why would Adam cheat on Jeff? They had seemed so disgustingly happy… And everyone knew Jeff was putting out for Adam—so it wasn't like Copeland wasn't getting sex. Randy shook his head, looking down at the clearly upset Jeff. Adam cheating on Jeff made no sense… Jeff was sexy as hell, god, everyone who knew him wanted a piece of him—why would Adam throw away a relationship with the most desirable guy in the locker room just for Dave Batista? Randy racked his mind for some plausible reason that Adam would cheat, but he couldn't come up with anything. And that just made it worse, much, much worse…

Because it was so similar to what had happened to Randy years ago.

Randy shook his head again; he didn't want to think about that. Not now.

"So," Jeff forced a smile at Randy, "Does that change things?"

Randy narrowed his light blue eyes, hesitating. Did it change things? Randy had vowed to change, to stop fucking with people's lives just because his was so messed up… Technically Jeff and Adam were still together, and fucking a taken man would definitely be breaking his vow. But, Randy thought angrily, Adam had clearly broken Jeff's heart…hell, he ripped it right out of Jeff's chest and threw it to the ground as soon as he'd fucked Dave Batista. Really, Jeff cheating back was exactly what that bastard Copeland deserved! He wanted to fuck with other people? Fine, then Jeff could too—right? Randy could feel his anger at Adam rising, could feel that heat flooding through his body as he got more and more mad… And really, Jeff standing in front of him, looking so sexy with his tight jeans and snug black tee wasn't helping the situation…

"Yeah," Randy finally answered, smirking, "It does change things."

Jeff's eyes lit up both with relief and—was it excitement? He wasn't really sure…all he knew was that Randy was one hell of a kisser, and that this was going to turn out even better then he thought. Randy stepped to the side, holding out his arm for Jeff to come in. Jeff didn't hesitate at all; he stepped forward with confidence…glad that he'd be getting back at his cheating bastard of a boyfriend. Without a word Randy closed the door behind them, and when he turned to face Jeff…that's when the Enigma decided to take control of the situation.

Jeff roughly shoved Randy forward, pressing the larger man against the door. Randy's eyes widened at the sudden aggressiveness, but he soon smirked handsomely and reached out, grabbing Jeff by the hips and pulling him against him. Jeff pressed his lips against Randy's, delighted when Randy opened his mouth, allowing Jeff to push his tongue in past his lips… Jeff let out a whimper of surprise when Randy's grip on his hips tightened, his nails digging into his sides as he pulled Jeff even closer. Their hips grinding against each others, Jeff felt a rush of heat when the hardness between Randy's legs brushed against his own thigh. Smirking into the kiss, Jeff rubbed his hips back and forth across the growing tent in Randy's loose pants, feeling a sense of satisfaction when the taller man moaned slightly.

"Fuck…" Randy hissed, breaking the kiss, "You're such a damn tease…"

"Randy…" Jeff leaned forward as he whispered, flicking his wet tongue against Randy's earlobe as he spoke, "I haven't even started yet…"

Moving his lips downward across Randy's warm skin, Jeff bit down lightly on Randy's neck, sucking on the flesh as Randy's grip on his hips tightened even more. Drawing his tongue across the tan skin, Jeff moved downward. Planting kisses on Randy's chest, he moved even lower, his wet mouth tasting and testing Randy. When he got to Randy's abs he stopped for a second, taking a chance to admire the muscles that were rippling beneath the tanned skin… God, Randy had such a fucking hot body, and if half the stories Jeff had heard were true, he really knew how to use that body… Jeff reached forward, grabbing Randy's pants. In one swift motion he pulled the dark fabric down, feeling a rush of heat between his legs as Randy's stiff cock sprung into view. Kneeling down slowly, Jeff's green eyes looked up at Randy, an evil smirk crossing his pretty face.

He reached out, putting one hand behind Randy's thigh. His other hand reached forward and gripped Randy's thick cock, rubbing slowly as Randy let out a hot moan. Still smirking, Jeff leaned forward, parting his lips slightly. Randy hissed through clenched teeth when Jeff's tongue flicked out, drawing wetly across the slit at the top of Randy's cock. Moving his hand upward, Jeff turned his head to the side slightly, rubbing his hot tongue under Randy's cock… Pressing his lips against the soft skin, Jeff lightly kissed the underside of Randy's cock, trailing his lips from the base all the way up to the head where he sucked slightly for a minute, causing Randy to moan in pleasure.

Randy growled suddenly, reaching out he gripped a fistful of Jeff's candy-apple red hair, "Stop…fucking teasing me…"

Jeff let out a whimper from Randy tugging on his hair, his pouty lips parting enough for Randy to thrust forward, pressing his cock against Jeff's mouth. Opening his mouth, Jeff bowed his head, taking Randy's thick cock into his hot wet mouth. Swirling his tongue against the soft skin, Jeff bobbed his head, sucking hard on Randy. Moaning huskily, Randy thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock down Jeff's throat… His hot, wet tongue felt so good rubbing against Randy's cock, and he was sucking like he'd been given a lollipop. Lapping at Randy's cock, Jeff could feel himself hardening at the sound of Randy's low moans. Suddenly Randy pulled back, slipping his cock out of Jeff's mouth, leaving Jeff looking surprised that Randy decided to stop. Tugging Jeff's hair, Randy pulled him to his feet before glaring into his eyes.

"On the bed. Now." Randy growled, pushing Jeff toward the bed in the center of the room, "Take your shirt off."

Jeff whimpered as Randy released his hair. Reaching up, his quickly pulled his black shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground.

"Your jeans too." Randy commanded, stroking his cock slightly as he watched Jeff undress.

Without a word Jeff quickly pulled down his pants, standing before Randy in nothing but his boxers. Striding forward, he lowered himself down onto the bed, looking up at Randy apprehensively. The Legend Killer wasted no time: with a growl he climbed on top of Jeff, straddling him.

Randy leaned forward, his bare chest rubbing against Jeff's, "We'll see how you like being teased…"

Randy bit down suddenly on Jeff's neck, his teeth pulling at the soft skin, his tongue lapping out as Jeff let out a soft whine. Randy reached down, his hand groping toward Jeff's crotch, and then he was rubbing the hardness between Jeff's legs. Jeff moaned as Randy stroked him through the thin fabric of his boxers, and when Randy tugged at the hem of his boxers, he lifted his hips, allowing Randy to pull them off effortlessly. Smirking, Randy grabbed Jeff's hard cock in his hand and jerked him, drawing his fingers roughly across the soft skin, squeezing slightly. Jeff cried out as Randy started pumping him, his hand growing slick with precum. Feeling the heat rush to his cock, Jeff placed a hand on Randy's, stopping his pumping…

"P-please Randy…" Jeff whined, "Need…you…"

Smirking, Randy got up onto his knees, pulling Jeff with him. Jeff turned around, his tight ass high in the air as he posed for Randy on his hands and knees. Positioning himself behind Jeff, Randy lightly rubbed the tip of his cock against Jeff's tight, pink hole, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"Ready?" Randy hissed, stroking his cock in anticipation.

"Just…fuck me Randy…" Jeff whimpered, bucking his hips backwards, rubbing his ass across Randy's cock.

Placing his hands on Jeff's hips, Randy slowly entered Jeff, shoving his cock into Jeff's tight ass. Jeff whimpered, bucking his hips, begging Randy to go faster, but Randy entered, inch by inch, loving every second of it. And then he began thrusting, pounding into Jeff, moaning as Jeff's tight ass squeezed his dick. His hips thrusting, Randy pounded in and out again and again and again, moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck Jeff! So…fucking…tight!" Randy groaned, bucking his hips as his cock tore into Jeff's tight hole.

Jeff let out a cry of pleasure as Randy started hitting his prostrate, bucking his hips backward he thrust with Randy, moaning each time Randy stroked that pleasure button.

"Please…Randy…" Jeff whimpered, his cock aching, "Give me a hand…"

"You want to cum Jeff?" Randy panted, thrusting into him.

"Yes…please make me cum…" Jeff whined, bucking his hips in anticipation, his cock begging for release.

Randy reached around and wrapped his hand around Jeff's throbbing cock. Squeezing on the soft skin, he began pumping Jeff's cock with every thrust he made, making sure he hit Jeff's prostrate with each thrust. Rubbing his hand back and forth across Jeff's hard cock, Randy moaned as he continued pounding into Jeff's tight ass.

"Oh…fuck!" Jeff screamed as waves of pleasure overtook him. His cock twitching, he came into Randy's hand, the wet cum slickening his cock as Randy pumped him dry.

Randy couldn't hold himself any longer. As Jeff's ass tightened around him, he pounded as hard as he could, thrusting into Jeff furiously. Moaning Jeff's name loudly, he came, shooting his hot cum into Jeff's tight ass. Thrusting a few more times, Randy emptied himself into Jeff. And then suddenly they collapsed, Randy falling onto Jeff, both panting loudly, their bodies slick from sweat and—in Jeff's case—cum. Neither spoke anymore as they both lay silently in the dark, both of them spent.

It wasn't long before Randy rolled off of Jeff and they both gave in to their exhaustion and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Adam lay still, lost in thought. It was dark, really dark. Neither he nor Dave had bothered to turn any lights on…they'd acted like animals and headed straight for the bed. But that's the way it always was with Dave…rough, primal sex. Never any sort of sweetness or anything behind it…just primitive sex. Which, Adam had realized a while ago, was probably the whole reason he was fucking Batista in the first place. Glancing to his left, Adam could see the bright red light of the time: nearly twelve thirty. Dave was laying on top of him, panting slightly. They'd just finished fucking, and both were rather tired. Adam squirmed a little beneath the naked Dave, nudging him with his hands.

"Dave…" He poked him in the ribs, "Dave…you gotta go…"

Batista sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly, an arrogant smirk crossing his face, "You sure you want me to leave? We still have the rest of the night…"

"No we don't." Adam grumbled, "Jeff will be here soon—"

Dave rolled his eyes, climbing off of Adam, "Right, wouldn't want your little sweetheart walking in on us would we?"

"Shut up." Adam snapped. He hated it when Dave talked about Jeff.

"Don't get pissy with me, Adam." Batista growled, scooping his clothes off the ground, "I'm not the one who called another man as soon as his boyfriend left the room."

"I said shut up!" Adam hissed, sitting up and glaring at Dave.

"Calm the fuck down." Batista replied, pulling on his pants, "You know we both wanted this."

"Yeah…yeah." Adam mumbled, standing up to get dressed too.

"Hey," Dave scowled, "You enjoyed that just as much as I did."

"Yeah…sure." Adam tugged a t-shirt over his head.

Dave walked over to him, fully clothed now, and grabbed Adam by the chin, "Listen, you invited me over. Don't go getting all mad just because I did what you wanted."

"Yeah. Sorry." Adam stared down at the floor, refusing to look Batista in the eye.

"Call me next time your sweetheart's out, alright?" Dave's voice was rough, his request practically a demand.

"I will." Adam sighed unhappily.

To his surprise, Dave's grip grew harder, and he yanked Adam's head up, forcing him to look him in the eye, "You better fucking call me."

"I will Dave, I will." Adam answered, feeling very, very tired all of a sudden.

Dave didn't answer, he simply let go of Adam and turned, leaving the room silently. Adam watched him go, and then, with a loud sigh, he fell back onto the bed.

This…thing…with Batista was getting worse. God, he was getting rougher and meaner every time Adam was with him. But, Adam thought angrily, he really only had himself to blame for this whole mess. He'd been the one to approach Dave, after all, not the other way around. He was the one who started their…relationship—or whatever the fuck it was. At first, Adam would have said they were just fuck buddies. But now Dave was starting to act…possessive. He was starting to demand that Adam call whenever Jeff was going to be gone for more than a couple of hours. And if he didn't call Dave would get mad. Real mad. Fuck, he was so tired of this shit…

And then there was Jeff. Sweet, innocent little Jeff who'd done nothing except be the best boyfriend Adam had ever had. So why the fuck did Adam decide to sleep with Dave? God, he didn't know. He didn't have a clue. The first time…it just sort of happened. And afterward he told himself it was ok because he would never do it again…except he did. Quite a few times. Did he feel guilty? Yeah, of course he did. Jeff…he was so innocent, so unsuspecting… He didn't deserve what Adam was doing to him. But did that stop Adam from fucking Dave until neither of them could walk? Nope. And why was that? Well…not to hate on Jeff, but he was a little helpless, something Adam realized some time ago. Jeff always had big brother Matt and the Deadman himself to protect him, and because of that Jeff was a little on the naïve side. Even if he did find out about Adam and Dave, Jeff wouldn't do anything about it except go crying to his older brother. Jeff would never actually leave him, Adam was sure.

Maybe it was that helplessness, that innocence that made him turn to Batista. Dave was the exact opposite of Jeff: coarse, demanding, independent, and he turned to no one for help. But it wasn't like Adam wanted to be with Dave… Just because he cheated on Jeff didn't mean that he didn't care about him. And besides, what Jeff didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Adam lay on the bed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. The darkness and the warmth of the blankets were begging him to fall asleep. He could feel his mind getting slower as exhaustion overtook him.

As he closed his eyes, Adam was thinking one thing: Jeff should be home soon.


	3. Waking Up

Sunlight seeped in through the lone window, casting a harsh glare across Adam's face. Stirring in the sheets, he let out a groan and rolled over, his blonde hair cascading across the pillow. Burying his face into the cotton didn't help though; the heat of the incoming light was intense. Almost like the sun wanted him to wake up or something. Rolling back over onto his back, Adam reached up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Waking up was usually his least favorite part of the day… Adam slept like a rock, so getting up and getting the move on was always a little difficult for him. Sitting up, Adam continued rubbing his eyes when he got the strangest feeling that something was missing…

Jeff.

Adam turned to his side. The other side of the bed was completely empty… What the fuck? Racking his brains, Adam suddenly realized that Jeff had never shook him awake to tell him he was home… Jumping up with renewed energy, Adam rushed to the bathroom. No Jeff. Reaching up, he ran his slender fingers through his hair, feeling the panic coming on. Where the hell was Jeff? It was so unlike him to not come home… What if he'd gotten hurt? What if he'd gotten into trouble—like arrested or something? Adam shook his head, golden hair swinging as he did. No, Jeff had only gone to Matt's room…which was only one floor up. He couldn't possibly have gotten into any trouble just going to Matt's—right?

Matt!

Adam walked over to the wooden nightstand and scooped up his cell phone. He quickly dialed Matt's number, then waited as it started ringing. Even if Matt didn't know where Jeff was, he could at least tell Adam if Jeff ever made it to Matt's…and maybe Jeff had told Matt where he was going or what he was going to do. The familiar sound of Matt's voicemail caused Adam to growl and slam his phone back onto the nightstand. Slumping back down onto the bed, Adam could feel himself getting frustrated. Where the fuck was Jeff? Oh God…what if Matt wasn't answering because he was in the hospital with Jeff or something? Or what if Jeff went out for some drinks, got trashed, and someone—no, he couldn't think like that. For all he knew Jeff could've crashed at Matt's…he'd done that before. But he'd always called to let Adam know…

Adam stood up, walking to the front of his bed. He quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed his cell phone and wallet. He needed to talk to Matt; Jeff's older brother probably knew what Jeff was up to last night. And there was a really good chance Jeff had stayed the night with Matt anyway…so going to Matt's room was a good idea. Slipping out his door silently, Adam strode quickly down the hallway, not even bothering to stop when Cody and Ted waved hello. He was worried; but then again, he probably shouldn't have been. After all, Jeff wasn't the most responsible person he knew, that's for sure.

Stopping in front of the elevator, Adam hit the up button. Matt was just one floor above him, which was a good thing. He'd be able to get there real fast. Waiting for the elevator, Adam impatiently looked around, taking in his surroundings. The carpet was a bright red, and he decided that even though it was a little tacky, it was a real nice color. It reminded him of the time Jeff dyed his hair red…god, it had been so long since Jeff had gone red. The last time he did it was before they were dating. Bouncing on his feet, Adam willed the elevator to move faster. Stupid thing, he should've just taken the stairs… The elevator doors slid open suddenly, and Adam stepped in, pressing the seven button quickly. It was only a brief moment before the doors were opening again and he was stepping out onto the seventh floor. Passing room after room, Adam finally made it to Matt's number: 711. With a pang of worry he remembered that Jeff had thought it real funny that Matt had gotten 711…

Raising his fist, he knocked on the door loudly.

The white door opened, and Matt peaked his head out, dark hair failing into his eyes. He was scowling at first—probably not to happy at being visited to early in the morning—but when he saw Adam his brown eyes lit up and he gave a genuine grin.

"Hey Adam." Matt said, "Sorry I missed your call, I was—"

"Is Jeff here?" Adam interrupted, frowning.

"Nah." Matt stepped back, holding the door open for Adam to step into the room, "I haven't seen him yet. I just woke up."

"Fuck." Adam swore, clenching his hands into fists.

"He might've gone to get breakfast." Matt shrugged, walking over to his wooden nightstand, "You know how impatient he is when it comes to food."

"Uh, y-yeah…" Adam mumbled. Telling Matt that Jeff never came home was not going to be good. He was super protective of Jeff, and god knows he'd start worrying even more then Adam. But now that Adam knew Jeff wasn't with Matt he knew he was going to need some help finding him. Clearing his throat, he turned to Matt, who was picking up his wallet and some change off the nightstand.

"Jeff….didn't come home last night." Adam said slowly, looking into Matt's dark eyes.

"What?" Matt growled, eyes widening, "What the hell do you mean he didn't come home?"

"He never showed up!" Adam said, "I was waiting for him, and then I got tired and fell asleep—"

"You fell asleep when your boyfriend wasn't even home yet?" Matt looked at him angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Adam held his hands up defensively, scowling, "He said he was just coming to see you! I thought he'd be out for a few hours then he'd come straight home! He wasn't even leaving the hotel!"

Matt sighed, sitting down on the bed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to start blaming you. So…you don't have any clue where he is?"

"Not a clue." Adam nodded, looking down at Matt.

"He got here at like…nine-ish, I think." Matt reached up, tying his hair back, "He only stayed for an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half?" Adam frowned, "But he said he was going here for a lot longer than that…"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is he left here around ten-thirty. We had dyed his hair…and I think he said he was going back to your place…he didn't say anything about going out."

"Fuck." Adam slumped down on the bed next to Matt, burying his face into his hands, "What if he's hurt or something? Goddamit…"

"Hey." Matt placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, looking at him hard, "We're not doing any good sitting here worrying. We need to go look for him…and if we still can't find him after a couple hours, then we can start panicking."

"You're awfully calm about this." Adam grumbled, looking into Matt's brown eyes.

"I grew up with Jeff as a brother," Matt stood up, rolling his eyes, "I _had_ to be calm. You know how much trouble we would've gotten in if I wasn't?"

Adam looked up at him, smiling slightly, "You two probably would have been in jail by now."

"No kidding." Matt held out his hand, "Now, let's go find my idiot brother."

Adam took Matt's hand and the older Hardy hoisted him onto his feet.

"I'll start looking around the hotel," Matt said, "Why don't you go ask some other people if they'd seen him or something."

"Alright." Adam nodded.

They both turn and in an instant, walked out the door. Both were determined to find Jeff and both—even though Matt didn't show it as much—were pretty worried about him. He wasn't the most responsible person in the world, and for all they knew he might've gotten himself into some big trouble. Matt learned a long time ago that trouble seemed to follow Jeff everywhere…he just hoped that him and Adam would find Jeff before the trouble did.

* * *

Jeff stirred in his sleep. Blinking, he slowly opened his eyes, the view around him fuzzy. It was still rather dark in the room…but it had to be morning; he felt like he'd slept for a full day. Huh, the darkness was weird…him and Adam never shut blinds or curtains because the sun was just about the only thing in the whole world that could wake Adam up. As his eyes focused, Jeff sat up, looking down at the bed, confused. These sheets were a pale blue…he'd was sure that they had been white…

Oh shit.

In an instant the memories came flooding back. Walking down the red-carpeted corridor…his brief chat with the chipper Cody Rhodes…the sight of Adam on his knees in front of Dave Batista…himself on his own knees for…Randy Orton! Oh FUCK! He'd had sex with Randy Orton! The infamously cruel and selfish Legend Killer himself…what the fuck had he done? What the fuck had he been thinking? Oh god…what if Randy held this against him? What if he tried to blackmail him or something? That was totally an Orton thing to do… What if he told Adam? What if he told Matt? God, Jeff didn't know which would be worse: Adam finding out his boyfriend had screwed someone else or Matt finding out his little brother had been fucked by Orton—of all people! Oh god, Adam would never forgive him—

Wait. Adam had been fucking Batista. His Adam…his Addy… Sitting up in Orton's bed, it finally hit Jeff. His boyfriend—who he thought might actually be the one, who he thought loved him—was fucking another man. He had been hurt last night—hurt real deep inside, and now that pain came back. There was an aching in his chest, an ache worse than any he'd ever had before… He'd always thought a 'broken heart' was just a metaphor…but now he saw it was true. A heart really could break, it really could be cut up into pieces and cast aside like a piece of trash… What had he done wrong? What did he do to deserve this? Was he a bad boyfriend—a bad lover? Did he do something to make Adam angry, to make Adam stop loving him? Why, why, why would Adam do this to him?

Sitting up, Jeff turned to his left, letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed as he buried his face in his hands. He could feel the tears coming as his throat closed up and his vision grew blurry. God, he felt like shit. He wanted to curl up into a ball and just hide from the world…the pain was so bad. No one had ever betrayed him like this before, no one had ever hurt him like this. And what made it worse was that the person that hurt him so badly was the one he loved most. Or used to, anyway. Jeff wasn't sure if he could ever love his Addy again…not after what he'd seen, what he heard…

"_Dave…harder…fuck!" _

Jeff cringed, feeling a new wave of tears. Would he be doomed to replay Adam moaning for Dave forever? God, he could hear it over and over in his head…Adam begging Dave to go harder… Fuck! He couldn't stop it from replaying again and again. Would he ever be able to look at Adam and not think of that? Of Adam screaming Dave's name? Would he ever be able to kiss Adam again, have sex with him again? Knowing that everything he did to Adam, Dave had done as well? How could he kiss Adam without wondering what Adam might've done with his mouth for Dave? Fuck, he didn't want to think about that…didn't want that picture burned into his mind along with all the other ones.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looked up. Standing not far from him was Randy. He was wearing only a loose pair of gym shorts, and his short hair seemed to be glistening with droplets of water. He'd probably gotten up and taken a shower, Jeff realized. And now Randy was looking down at him softly, a small frown crossing his handsome face.

"Jeff…are you ok?" Randy spoke quietly, his blue eyes sympathetic.

"Y-yeah…" Jeff nodded, not meeting Randy's stare, "I'm…I'm fine."

"No, no you're not." Randy's voice came out harsh, almost like an accusation.

Jeff felt a new wave of tears coming on, and he hung his head in shame. Great, now he was crying like a baby in front of Randy Orton…who was the type of guy to point and laugh at him for being such a wimp. Except he wasn't doing that now. He was looking down at Jeff with what seemed to be real pity…

To Randy's surprise, he actually did feel sorry for Jeff. Wow. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to think of others before himself that the feeling was strange and foreign to him. But how couldn't he pity Jeff? The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed looking like he was going to start bawling his eyes out any minute. Randy didn't blame him. Catching your lover in bed with another person was one of the worst things a person could experience…Randy knew… And, Randy guessed, Jeff was probably freaking out over sleeping with him. Randy realized now that Jeff probably wasn't thinking clearly last night, or he probably wouldn't have cheated on Adam… Great, now Randy had to deal with this.

Looking down at the sniffing Jeff, Randy knew what he should do. It went against everything he once stood for, but he had vowed to change. He said that he was going to be a good guy, that he was going to stop making every body's lives miserable; and now he could start first thing by helping Jeff Hardy. Hopefully this good deed would send him down a road of kindness… Yeah right. He knew he wasn't going to change overnight, but he could at least take the first step and help Jeff.

"Jeff…" Randy sat down slowly on the bed, close to the smaller man. He took a deep breath and opened his arms before reaching out and gently pulling Jeff into his embrace. That single act of kindness was all it took for Jeff to fall to pieces. Letting out a pitiful whimper, Jeff buried his face into Randy's chest, sobbing quietly as the taller man wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against him. They really were a sight to behold: Randy, tall, tan and handsome…a notorious asshole…hugging onto Jeff like he actually cared for him. Like he actually wanted to comfort him. And Jeff, red hair, tattooed, lean body…he was leaning into Randy like he was his only friend in the whole world. And right now, as Jeff cried against Randy's hard chest, he sort of felt like Randy was a friend. Go figure.

As his crying subsided slightly, Jeff suddenly realized just what was happening. He was crying in the arms of Randy Orton. What the fuck? This was not like Orton, not like him at all…where was the man that did nothing but fight and fuck? The man that started shit with anyone that got in his way? Where was the guy who'd pissed off nearly everyone in the WWE roster? This man who was hugging Jeff, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, telling him everything was going to be ok…this couldn't possibly be Randy Orton.

Wiping his eyes, Jeff leaned away, pulling himself out of Randy's arms. Sniffing a little, he looked up at Randy, "Well, I'm not gonna lie…this is kinda weird."

"Yeah," Randy forced a laugh, smiling darkly, "You're not kidding."

"So…when did you become such a nice guy?" Jeff asked, his eyes drying finally.

Randy shrugged, looking a little embarrassed, "I don't know…I guess I just got tired of everybody hating me."

Jeff actually laughed at that, "Yeah, that could get old."

They fell silent, the awkwardness between them extremely tangible. "So…um…" Jeff wrung his hands together, "I'd really appreciate it if…you know, you didn't…"

"I won't tell." Randy said, looking at Jeff.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Jeff sighed, slightly relieved, "I guess…you're probably still a little confused, right?"

"Just a little." Randy said sarcastically, "And I think I deserve an explanation."

"Well…" Jeff looked down at the floor, "It's like I said. I…walked in on them. Adam and Dave, I mean."

Randy merely nodded, urging Jeff to continue.

"And I guess I just got really mad…and…and I wanted to get back at Adam." Jeff continued, "I guess I wasn't really thinking…I was just so mad. You have no idea what it was like, seeing my b-boyfriend fuck another guy."

Randy was about to say that, yes, he did know what it was like, but he held his tongue. Right now was not the time to bring up his past. Especially now that he was trying to finally move on and drop it from his memory.

"I'm sorry." Jeff hung his head, blinking away a few stray tears, "I shouldn't be bugging you with this crap—"

"It's ok." Randy interrupted him, "I don't mind. Really."

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to me, Randy." Jeff frowned.

"I'm not pretending." Randy said, "I know I'm not a real nice guy—but I'm trying, alright?"

"Sorry." Jeff actually looked sincere, "You really are being nice to me. I just…it's just…what did I do wrong? What did I do to make Adam do this to me?"

"You did nothing wrong, Jeff." Randy said, looking at him hard, "Trust me. You can't blame yourself just because Adam did something stupid. That's his own fault."

"You don't know that!" Jeff snapped, "You don't know if I did something wrong or if he was mad at me, or if I wasn't…I wasn't good enough—"

"Stop that." Randy growled, "Blaming yourself for this is going to send you down a road you don't want to go down, trust me."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Jeff cried, "What happens now? I can't pretend like it never happed…I just can't. So what do I do now?"

"That's a question only you can answer, Jeff." Randy said softly.

Jeff looked up, "Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Randy Orton?"

To his surprise Randy laughed at that—and it was a real, genuine laugh too.

"I'm serious." Jeff said, "The Randy I knew wasn't nice…and he was no Dr. Phil either."

"Dr. Phil?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know," Jeff continued, "That guy on TV that helps people with their relationships—"

"I know who Dr. Phil is." Randy chuckled, "I just never thought someone would compare me to him…"

Jeff stood up, running his fingers through his red hair, "I guess I should get going…"

Randy stood up too, and suddenly they were close. So close that all Jeff had to do was stand on his tippy toes and he could kiss him…

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Randy asked quietly. Ah, he was back to being serious now…

"No." Jeff sighed, looking back down at the ground, "Listen, uh…I just…thanks. For…you know. Everything. Last night, and…keeping this a secret…and hugging me. Thanks for everything."

"Did I do a good job being nice?" Randy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Jeff smiled back, "You should be nice more often. You might have more friends if you did that…"

"So I've heard." Randy answered.

"You know Randy?" Jeff smirked slyly, "When you're nice, you remind me of a bear. You look mean, but you're actually sweet and cuddly."

"A bear?" Randy said, "And here I was thinking I was a viper…"

"You are very viper-ish too." Jeff turned very stern, "Seriously, Randy. That viper-stare thing you do is really creepy. Like, makes-little-kids-cry creepy."

Randy laughed, "So am I a viper or a bear?"

"You can be a viper-bear." Jeff said excitedly, "Like a regular bear, but with poisonous fangs and a long tail—"

"Ok," Randy held up his hands, "I think you're taking this discussion a little too seriously."

"Yeah," Jeff turned, walking toward the door, "I got to be going anyway. Hopefully Adam hasn't woke up yet…"

They both fell silent, remembering the whole reason Jeff was there in the first place. In an instant the light, cheery mood vanished, and they stood there looking at each other.

"I guess…" Jeff said, "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, yeah." Randy nodded.

Without another word, Jeff walked out the door, not looking behind him.


	4. Big Brother

"Are you sure?"

"Sorry Matt." Eve Torres looked up apologetically at the older Hardy brother, "I haven't talked to him since me and Maria got back."

"Oh, ok." Matt sighed, "Thanks anyway."

"See you around." Eve gave him a sad smile and turned, walking away.

Matt reached up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wasn't used to waking up at the crack of dawn—and he wasn't used to having to search for a missing Jeff either. He was getting real tired of all this shit… God help Jeff if he didn't have a good excuse for disappearing. Matt had spent the better part of two hours scouring the hotel: he went to dining halls, the pool, the spa, and somehow he'd eventually made his way to the lobby. That's where he'd run into Eve. She and Jeff were pretty good friends—he'd been hoping that Eve—or her girlfriend, Maria—had heard from Jeff. But no, of course they hadn't seen him, because that would make life easy for Matt, and god forbid that ever happens…

And as if the frustration wasn't enough, Matt was getting more and more worried by the second. Jeff was pretty irresponsible sometimes, but it wasn't like him to just disappear like this. If he wasn't with Matt, Adam, or Eve…who the hell else could he be with? Maybe Mark or Shawn? But if he had gone with them he would have definitely called Adam to tell him. Then again, who's to say Jeff was with anybody? He could be alone somewhere…or, Matt shuddered to think, with someone he didn't want to be with. Or what if Adam's fears were true: what if Jeff ended up in the hospital somehow? Or in jail? Which was worse, Matt didn't know. All he knew was that he was going to strangle his younger brother if he didn't have a good excuse for staying out all night.

It was then—standing in the lobby after nearly two hours of searching—that Matt Hardy finally spotted his younger brother. With his bright, blood-red hair, Jeff was real easy to pick out of the crowd. Pushing past people, Matt made his way over to his younger brother, both pissed off and very relieved that he was obviously ok. Jeff was walking normally, and he didn't look upset in anyway, if only a little tired and haggard. Striding past the people who were milling about aimlessly, Matt called out to his brother, hoping to grab his attention before he walked off.

Jeff turned and then froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Matt growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh…hey Matty." Jeff smiled weakly, looking up at Matt sheepishly.

"Hey Matty?" Matt scowled, "Hey Matty? Me and Adam have been looking for you for nearly two hours and all you have to say is 'Hey Matty'?"

"I-I didn't know you guys were looking for me…" Jeff said.

"Adam woke up and found out you never came home, Jeff!" Matt, hissed, his voice growing louder in anger, "What the fuck did you think he was going to do?"

"Look, Matty, I'm sorry, ok?" Jeff only called him Matty when he was trying to bribe him or get away with something, "I'm here now ok? Lets go find Adam—"

"Hold on just a damn minute." Matt reached out, grabbing Jeff by the arm when the younger man tried to walk off, "You owe me an explanation."

"E-explanation? For what?" Jeff stuttered; he wasn't a good liar at all! What the hell was he going to tell Matt?

"You know what." Matt frowned, leaning forward, giving Jeff a hard look, "What did you do after you left my place? Where _were_ you all night?"

"I…uh…" Jeff struggled to think of a plausible excuse, "I…went to Mark's."

"Mark's?" Matt's eyes narrowed disbelievingly, "Did you stay the night there?"

"I…yeah." Jeff nodded, "I went over to Mark's and…uh…we hung out. And then it got late…and I, uh, lost track of time. I fell asleep and didn't wake up till just a bit ago."

"And I suppose that's why you didn't call?" Matt said slowly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Jeff nodded, relieved that Matt was buying it.

"You are so full of shit!" Matt growled, "You know I can tell when you're lying Jeff! Now tell me, where were you last night?"

"I…it's the truth!" Jeff sputtered, "I swear!"

"Well, here comes Mark now, so why don't we ask him?" Matt smirked evilly, knowing Jeff was stuck now.

Jeff could feel all the color draining from his face as he turned and looked behind him. Mark—who was really easy to pick out due to his sheer size—was making his way toward them, Shawn following right behind him. Mark was frowning as usual, but Shawn was smiling, obviously in a good mood… Oh fuck, Jeff thought, what was he going to do now? Damn it, he needed to come up with something quick!

"Jeff, Matt." Mark nodded somberly as he drew near them, his dark eyes serious as usual.

"Jeffy, Matty." Shawn nodded, trying to scowl seriously like Mark, but only succeeding in making himself look ridiculous.

"Hey Mark, Shawn." Matt said nonchalantly, smiling slightly, "We were just talking about you, Mark."

Mark raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Yeah." Matt continued, "Jeff was just telling me about last night. You know, how he stayed the night at your place.

Mark glanced at Jeff questioningly. The younger, smaller man bit his lower lip, looking up at Mark desperately. Immediately, Mark could feel himself soften. He'd always had a weak spot for Jeff Hardy…just as bad as the one he had for Shawn. But with Jeff it was almost worse because the poor kid seemed to attract trouble wherever he went. He'd become real protective of Jeff a long time ago—maybe even just as protective as Matt was, if that was possible. Normally, Mark wouldn't lie for Jeff. Especially to his older brother, who obviously only wanted the best for him. But right now the look Jeff's green eyes were giving him was filled with such desperation and worry that Mark couldn't say no…

"What about last night?" Mark asked, shrugging calmly.

"Wait…" Shawn frowned, very confused, "How come I don't remember Jeff—"

"Because, Shawn," Mark interrupted, giving the Showstopper a hard look, "You were already asleep when Jeff got there."

"Then why didn't I—" Shawn began, falling silent at the death glare that Mark gave him.

Matt, however, didn't give up, "Why didn't Shawn see him this morning?"

"Jeff left before Shawn and I woke up." Mark lied effortlessly.

"Oh." Matt said, "Why did Jeff stay the night at your place anyway?"

"I told you Matt." Jeff interrupted, "It got late and we lost track of time. I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh." Matt repeated, "Well, you really should've had him call Adam, Mark. He was really worried this morning."

"Sorry Matt." Mark answered, "Like Jeff said, we just fell asleep. Won't happen again."

"Ok," Matt sighed, accepting it, "I guess I'm glad he was with you guys and not some pervert or something…"

Jeff could've jumped for joy, he was so happy that Matt was buying their story. He had no idea why Mark lied for him—and right now he didn't care. Right now all that mattered was that Matt and Adam still had no idea about Randy, and it needed to stay that way.

"So Jeff." Matt turned to him, "I think we should find Adam now. He's been looking for you—"

"Actually Matt," Mark spoke up, his voice deep, "Jeff left his wallet in our room. He should probably come up and get it."

Jeff looked curiously at the Deadman, but Mark's face was blank; he gave nothing away.

"Adam's pretty worried." Matt frowned, "Can't Jeff get his wallet later?"

"No." Mark said, "We're going to be out all day, he should come get it while we're still here."

Jeff decided he should speak up. Mark had helped him with his lie, now he needed to help Mark: "I can go grab it real quick, Matty. Just tell Addy I'll meet him up in our room in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." Matt sighed, "But don't take real long. He was pretty worried about you Jeff."

It took all of Jeff's self-control—which really wasn't all that much—to stop himself from saying 'Well, he sure as hell wasn't worried last night when he was getting fucked by Dave Batista'. He didn't want anyone else to know about that yet. It was bad enough that Randy knew—he didn't think he could deal with the pity, outrage, and drama that would come if everybody else found out. Not right now anyway.

"See you later Jeff." Matt turned and left, pulling out his cell phone to call Adam.

"Bye…" Jeff said quietly, feeling slightly guilty for lying to his brother. Matt was only being a good older brother, and Jeff had repaid him by lying completely…

"Come on Jeff." Mark indicated to the elevator.

"Wait—we're actually going to the room?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Yes." Mark growled at him, turning very serious, "I just lied to your older brother about where you were last night. And now you're going to tell me where you really were, because if you don't I'll call Matt right back over here and tell him the truth."

"Wait…" Shawn looked at both of them, "So, Jeff really didn't stay the night?"

"No." Mark rolled his eyes, "And he's going to tell us where he really was when we get to the room, right Jeff?"

"Right…" Jeff sighed. He should've known Mark would demand to know where he was…he was worse then Matt sometimes!

The elevator let out a soft 'ping', and the trio stepped inside.

* * *

"Ok, ok…" Shawn was the first to speak when they stepped into his and Mark's room, "I'm really confused. You told Matt that Jeff stayed with us but he really didn't and now you want to find out where he really was…which wasn't with us and not with Adam or Matt?"

"Yes." Mark said, "See, you do understand."

"Whatever…" Shawn grumbled, "That's really confusing."

The room was surprisingly neat, Jeff noticed as they walked in. He would've thought that any place Shawn lived would've been trashed…but apparently Mark was a neat person. The beds were made nicely and the floor clean, newly vacuumed by the looks of it—though that all was probably due to the housekeeping crew rather then Mark's own cleanliness. Mark and Shawn's bags were lined up against the far wall neatly, and the blinds on the window were drawn shut—no doubt due to Mark's natural preferences for the dark.

"You," Mark said stonily, glaring at Jeff, "Sit down."

Jeff immediately plopped down on the neat bed, looking up at Mark fearfully. Shawn too, sat down next to him, looking up at the Deadman expectantly.

"Not you Shawn," Mark rolled his eyes, "Get up."

Shawn stood up as quickly as he sat down, spinning around to give Jeff a triumphant smile, "Well, I gotta admit, it's nice not being the person in trouble for once!"

"Don't get used to it." Mark mumbled, "Now, Jeff, you're going to tell us the truth."

"Yeah, the truth!" Shawn echoed with a growl.

"Shawn…" Mark glared at him, "I can be perfectly intimidating on my own."

"Ok," Shawn nodded seriously, "Just tell me if you need any help."

"Right." Mark rolled his eyes; he would never really understand Shawn. Not completely.

"Look, Mark," Jeff said, "Thanks for helping me with Matt. I owe you one, for sure… But I'd really like to keep last night a secret—"

"A secret?" Shawn of course couldn't keep quiet, "Ooh…you did something really bad, didn't you Jeffy?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I did something bad?" Jeff scowled.

"Well did you?" Shawn looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

Jeff fell silent, choosing to stare at the floor instead of answering Shawn's accusation.

"Well Jeff?" Mark growled, "Did you do something bad?"

"Well…" Jeff reached up, twirling a finger into his blazing hair, "It depends on what you consider 'bad'…"

"Trust me, Jeff," Shawn said dryly, "Mark's going to consider it bad."

Mark shot Shawn a death glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Mark." Shawn pouted, "You never let me or Jeff get away with anything."

"Don't change the subject." Mark hissed. He'd been playing games with Shawn for far too long to fall for that trick.

"Sorry Jeff." Shawn shrugged, turning toward the younger Hardy brother, "I tried…"

"It's ok Shawn." Jeff sighed dejectedly, "Look, it's not really bad, you're just not going to like it…"

"Try me." Mark answered, folding his thick arms across his chest.

Jeff looked up at him pleadingly, "Promise you won't get mad."

"I'm not promising anything." Mark growled in response.

"Then I'm not telling!" Jeff snapped back, pouting angrily.

"Jeff, don't act like a kid—" Mark began.

"Don't treat me like a little kid and I won't act like one!" Jeff grumbled unhappily.

"Fine, fine." Mark nodded impatiently, "I promise I won't get mad."

"I…" Jeff hung his head, "I stayed the night with someone."

"Well, we kinda guessed _that_." Shawn said.

"No, you don't get it." Jeff looked up, green eyes flashing, "I _stayed the night with someone_."

"Oh." Shawn's eyes widened, "_Oh_."

"Wait," Mark's eyes narrowed, "Did I miss something?"

"He didn't just stay the night with someone," Shawn's eyes were large, disbelieving, "He _stayed the night with someone_!"

Mark scowled, "Shawn, you're just repeating yourself—"

Jeff hung his head again in shame. He couldn't bring himself to explain this in detail to Mark, he just couldn't. Thankfully, Shawn came to his aid.

"Mark, you're not listening!" Shawn said, exasperated, "He stayed the night with someone! Someone as in _not Adam_!"

"Wait, you're saying—" He turned to Jeff, dark eyes narrowing, "Jeff, did you cheat on Adam?"

Jeff didn't answer; he merely continued to pretend to be fascinated with the dull green carpet.

"Jeff, look at me." Mark said angrily.

Reluctantly, Jeff lifted his head, his eyes darkening as he met Mark's gaze.

"Did you cheat on Adam?" Mark asked again, his voice calmer than before.

Jeff nodded slowly.

"Damn." Shawn whistled, "Did _not_ see that one coming… Did you, like, plan it? Or…was it a spur of the moment kind of thing?"

"I…I didn't plan it or anythin'." Jeff mumbled, "I stopped thinking…and it just sort of happened."

"Was this the first time?" Mark's voice was quiet, thoughtful.

Jeff nodded.

"Jeff," Shawn looked at him, "This is kinda serious. Do you love this other guy? What about Adam?"

"I don't…I didn't…" Jeff didn't know how to explain. He had felt some real affection for Randy this morning, but he hardly knew the guy. It wasn't possible to fall in love in one night, was it? And what about Adam? He couldn't bring himself to tell Shawn and Mark about Dave Batista. He already felt like shit after admitting that he cheated…he'd feel even worse if he told them why he cheated. He could _not_ deal with pity right now.

"Well?" Mark asked.

"I don't…I don't know." Jeff answered finally.

"So…Matt and Adam don't know anything about this." Shawn continued, filling in the silence, "Are you going to tell Adam?"

"I don't know…" Jeff held his head in his hands, confusion and confliction overcoming him.

"You don't seem to know anything, Jeff." Mark's words were soft, not unkind.

"I don't know what to do." Jeff said, "I should tell Adam…I probably will eventually. But I'm so fucking confused right now I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"You don't have to do anything right now." Shawn's voice was quiet, he was looking at Jeff with what seemed to be understanding and a wisdom that neither Mark nor Jeff knew he possessed, "You don't have to do anything right away. Wait a little while. See how things play out. Adam doesn't know…and you should keep it that way until you're sure of what you want to do. And if that's not for a few days, a few weeks, hell if it's not for a few months then so be it. It's better to wait then to rush and act without thinking, take it from someone who knows."

The trio fell silent, Mark and Jeff looking at Shawn with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"What?" Shawn blinked.

"When did you become so smart?" Mark asked, incredulous at the wisdom behind Shawn's words.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "I've always been smart. You guys have just never noticed."

"You're right Shawn." Jeff said slowly, "I don't have to do anything right away."

"There's something I don't get." Mark said lowly, "Why did you think I would get mad?"

Jeff fell silent, his cheeks reddening.

"I mean, yes, I don't like the thought of you," Mark visibly cringed, "_Sleeping_ with a guy, but you're an adult Jeff—even if you don't act like it. What made you think I would get mad?"

"Well, not so much the cheating part…" Jeff went back to twirling his long hair, a nervous habit of his, "But who I cheated with."

"Who did you cheat with?" Mark hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Was it Matt?" Shawn asked, "Because I always thought you guys had some major brotherly love going on…"

"No!" Jeff sputtered, "It definitely wasn't Matt!"

"Ah, well, wishful thinking." Shawn shrugged.

Mark and Jeff stared at him.

"Oh come one Mark, even you admitted that the Hardy brothers would be hot together!" Shawn grumbled, "Everyone thinks so…"

"_Anyway_." Mark cleared his throat loudly, "Who was it Jeff?"

Jeff mumbled something incoherent.

"Could you speak up?" Shawn asked.

Jeff sighed loudly, "It was Randy Orton."

"What?" Mark roared, eyes bulging, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!" Jeff whined, looking up at Mark with a mixture of anger and fear.

"Please Jeff," Mark snarled, ignoring his statement, "Please for the love of god tell me you didn't sleep with that asshole!"

"He's not so bad…" Jeff mumbled.

"Not so bad?" Mark hissed, eyes narrowing as his voice grew louder, "Jeff, the guy is a complete dick. He pisses off everybody…how the hell could you cheat on Adam with Randy Orton?" Mark was beyond angry; he was livid. The thought of Orton—one of the most hated men in the locker room—sleeping with little innocent Jeffy made Mark want to break something. Something being Orton's spine.

"He was nice to me." Jeff said weakly.

"He was nice to you because he wanted to get in your pants." Mark growled, feeling a bit guilty after Jeff flinched from the harshness behind his words. Sure, that statement may hurt the kid, but he needed to hear it. Sometimes Jeff was too naïve for his own good…

"You're wrong." Jeff snapped, "He was nice to me this morning…and we didn't, we didn't even—"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Mark sighed, "Shawn, help me out here."

"I don't know Mark, Randy's pretty sexy." Shawn said with a nod.

"That's _not_ helping." Mark growled, glaring at Shawn, "Don't forget that he treats everyone like shit."

"He was nice to me." Jeff repeated, looking up at Mark defiantly.

"Randy Orton is only nice to people if he wants something from them" Mark said darkly, "Jeff, promise me you won't go see him again."

"I…" Jeff frowned sadly, "I don't know…"

"Jeff," Mark's voice quieted, "Please promise me. Randy is no good. All he'll do his hurt you, please, promise me you won't go see him."

Jeff sighed, "Alright. I won't go see him."

"Good." Mark nodded, "You should probably go. Adam's waiting."

"I don't think I can face him right now." Jeff groaned, "Maybe I'll go out for a bit. Try to clear my head or something."

Jeff stood up, heading for the door, "Please don't tell anyone guys."

"You know I won't." Mark said, "And I'll make sure Shawn doesn't either."

Jeff didn't answer, he merely nodded, turning and heading out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, Shawn turned to Mark, who had taken Jeff's place on the neatly made bed.

"So…" Shawn began, "What do you make of this?"

"I don't know." Mark sighed, "I want to break Orton in half for touching Jeff."

"I think we're still missing something…" Shawn pursed his lips, thinking hard.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked quietly.

"Well…" Shawn narrowed his eyes, racking his brain, "Jeff and Randy don't hang out. How did they even end up in a situation where they would cheat together? I mean, it's not like they get any alone time together…"

"You're right." Mark nodded.

"And I for one think it's a little weird that Jeff would cheat on Adam in the first place." Shawn continued, "He was crazy about Adam…what the hell happened? I'm thinking we didn't get the whole story…"

Mark thought for a moment, then stood up, "Either way, I'm going to make sure Orton doesn't touch Jeff again." He walked toward the door, scowling deeply.

"Whoa," Shawn followed after him, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go have a talk with Orton." Mark growled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shawn frowned, "It's not really any of our business…"

"Jeff is our business." Mark replied forcefully, "Matt can't watch him all the time, so we need to help out."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Shawn said, "We should stay here."

"Stay here and do what?" Mark's eyes narrowed.

"You know what." Shawn wrapped his arms around Mark, looking up at the tall man seductively, "Forget about Randy. It's none of our business."

For a second Mark could feel his resolve wavering. Maybe it was the sexy look Shawn was giving him, or maybe it was the mere thought of just what they would do if they did stay home…

Mark shook his head, gently pushing Shawn away, "I need to help Jeff. I'm going to talk to Randy."

"Fine." Shawn sighed, disappointed that the sex had to wait, "But I'm coming with you. I'm not about to let you go get yourself suspended because you lost your cool with Randy Orton."


	5. Confrontations

Randy stood in front of a mirror, examining himself. He was in the locker room of the hotel's gym, staring intensely at the reflection in front of him. He was tall, six-foot-four actually. He was also pretty dark too, hell, he looked like he spent hours tanning everyday—which couldn't be further from the truth. His hair was really short—a buzz cut. He liked it; he didn't have to worry about it at all, not to mention it took seconds to dry when he got out of a shower. Overall he had to admit he was pretty pleased with his reflection; he'd trimmed up a little bit in the past couple of years, and his muscles looked more ripped than ever.

"Like what you see?"

John Cena's reflection appeared behind him, the slightly shorter man grinning.

"Yeah, actually I do." Randy smirked, reaching up his arm and flexing pompously.

John laughed, "Alright, alright, we don't need your ego getting any bigger."

Randy laughed at that. Really, John was the only one who could ever make him laugh. Everyone else just sort of annoyed him. For the past few years John Cena had been one of the very, very few to befriend Randy Orton—and they were now better friends then ever. It probably had something to do with the fact that Cena didn't take Randy's bullshit, or maybe it was because nothing Randy did seemed to bother John. Either way, the two were pretty close, even if they didn't show it all that much. Morning workouts had been one of their traditions since they'd become friends, and this morning was no different from the others.

The locker room was rather ugly, with mint green tile flooring and bland white walls with no decoration. But at least it was clean—more then clean actually, it was spotless. And beggars can't be choosers: Randy hit up any gym he could while on the road. Even if they had ugly locker rooms.

Cena walked over to a wooden bench and sat down, looking over at Randy, "So—tomorrow morning. Breakfast, don't forget."

"Are you buying?" Randy grinned, looking over his shoulder at his one and only true friend.

"Fuck no." John growled, "You're a big boy, you can pay for your own damn self—"

The door to their locker room swung open unexpectedly, and in strode two people John and Randy had not expected to visit them during their morning workout.

As the two people walked in, Randy couldn't help but be struck by how different the two people were from each other. Mark Callaway was big—ok, so big was an understatement. He was _huge_. As usual he was clad in all black with his dark hair hanging across his shoulders. Also as usual, he was scowling deeply—not looking too happy at all. Shawn Michaels seemed to be a polar opposite of Mark: he was on the shorter side (for the wrestling universe, anyway) and he was wearing normal blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Also, unlike the Deadman, Shawn was smiling brightly, revealing straight, white teeth.

The first time Randy heard those two were dating he'd laughed. He'd figured there was no way in hell those two completely different people could ever coexist with each other. That was, what, three years ago? And here they were, still together, and—according to the rumor mill—still as happy as ever. Hell, Randy'd even heard that Hunter had joined them…but that had yet to be proven. There were plenty of people who claimed they'd seen Hunter entering Shawn and Mark's room late at night, and there were even a few who swore they'd seen Hunter and Shawn kiss… But so far nothing had been proven. Randy wasn't much one for gossip, so he'd thought of Hunter as innocent until proven guilty.

"Mark, Shawn." Cena nodded politely, smiling at Shawn as he did. They had always gotten along well.

"Hi John." Shawn smiled back at him, obviously in a much better mood then the Deadman.

"Clear off Cena." Mark growled, his hands clenching into fists, "I need to talk to Orton."

John frowned and turned to Randy. The Legend Killer did not look at him, his icy blue eyes merely narrowed, focusing on Mark. For a brief moment, Cena wondered what Randy might've done to piss off the Undertaker. Hell, Randy was always making trouble so it could be anything—no, that's not true, John thought, Randy had been doing better lately. What could he have done to set off Mark?

"Anything you need to say to Randy," John spoke slowly, looking up at Mark from where he sat, "You can say in front of me."

Mark frowned; he was not used to people defying him. Then again, Randy and John were both known for never backing down to anyone. Maybe that's why they got along so good. Oh well, Mark didn't care. If Cena wanted to stick his nose into Randy's business, fine.

"We need to have a talk about last night." Mark said, his voice deep and angry.

"What about last night?" Randy growled back, feeling a sense of unease coming over him.

"You know _exactly_ what about last night." Mark hissed, stepping forward threateningly, "Jeff."

"Fine then." Randy scowled, "What about Jeff?"

"Stay away from him." Mark ordered, lowering his voice.

"I think that's Jeff's decision," Randy said, his own hands clenching into fists, "Not yours."

"You listen to me, Orton." Mark pointed a finger at him, "If you want to live to see your next birthday, you better stay away from him."

"What are you going to do about it Mark?" Randy smirked, taunting him, "Going to beat me up? You really think that's going to stop Jeff if he wants to see me again?"

"You little fucker!" Mark lunged forward, grabbing Randy by the collar, "You stay the fuck away from Jeff! I'm not going to let you fuck with him!"

Randy pushed Mark away and grinned darkly, "Too late."

Mark let out an animalistic roar and jumped forward, tackling Randy to the ground. Cena and Shawn reacted instantly, both rushing forward to stop Mark from strangling Randy. Grunting with effort, Shawn grabbed Mark around the waist and pulled him up. To their surprise, Randy leapt up from the ground, his hands curled into fists, ready to beat the shit out of Mark. Cena caught him though, pulling him back and away from Shawn and Mark. Randy struggled, but thankfully John managed to hold him down.

"You stay the fuck away from Jeff!" Mark snarled and Shawn pulled him to the door.

"Fuck off!" Randy roared back, struggling against Cena's hold, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do!"

"Well John," Shawn panted, yanking Mark toward the door, "It's been nice seeing you again, but I think we should be going."

"Yeah," Cena grunted, managing a charismatic smile, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Of course!" Shawn pushed the door open and shoved Mark outside, "Call me!"

With a sigh of relief as Shawn and Mark disappeared, John released Randy. Immediately the taller man kicked the wooden bench. Turning around, he pulled his fist back and punched the nearest dull green locker, howling in pain as his fist connected with the hard metal.

"Oh yeah," John rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips, "Real smart Randy."

"Fuck off." Randy hissed. His hand was hurting so bad he was seeing stars. Cradling it in his other hand, Randy winced as he looked down at his injured hand. It was purpling already, swelling up as he looked at it. But it didn't appear to be broken…thank god. He would've felt like an idiot if he'd had to explain this to Vince…

"So…" Cena broke the silence, giving Randy a hard look, "Care to explain what the fuck just happened?"

Randy scowled, looking up into Cena's angry eyes, "I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

"Let me guess," Cena rolled his eyes, "You fucked Jeff Hardy—didn't you?"

"It wasn't like that—" Randy mumbled, sitting down on the bench, still holding his hand.

"For fuck's sake Randy!" Cena groaned, "You were doing so fucking good! It had been, like, months since you'd pissed someone off! And now you go fuck a guy who's already got a boyfriend—you don't fucking learn, do you?"

Randy hung his head, scowling as his face reddened slightly.

"Ok, ok." John sighed, sitting down next to him, "Sorry. That was a little harsh. But seriously, of all the guys—why Jeff? You know how protective Mark and Matt are…and there's Adam too…"

"He came on to me," Randy said, looking to his left at John, "I didn't go after him. He came to my room last night and—"

"I don't need the details." John interrupted, "But you could've said no Randy. You didn't have to take him in."

No, he couldn't, Randy thought. He couldn't say no to Jeff, not after Jeff told him he'd caught Adam cheating on him…

"I couldn't say no." Randy sighed, "He told me Adam was cheating on him.

"Oh." Cena's eyes widened, "Oh." Suddenly, Randy's actions were a lot easier to understand.

"He was so upset," Randy continued, "He reminded me so much of how I felt after what happened with Jacob… I couldn't say no to him."

"Shit." Cena reached up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I guess that complicates things, huh?"

"Yeah." Randy frowned angrily, "Doesn't matter though. It was a onetime thing."

"So…" Cena spoke, thinking hard, "I'm guessing Jeff told Mark and Shawn."

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy sighed, "But Adam and Matt don't know, and hopefully it stays that way."

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Cena smiled, his words teasing.

"No, I can't." Randy frowned deeply, staring at the floor.

"Hey," John punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Look, you said it was a onetime thing. Adam and Matt don't know, and that's the important part. So just move on and forget it ever happened. You don't have to beat yourself up over it, you've been doing so good these past few months, you can't let one slip up get you down."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Randy mumbled, but he didn't sound convinced.

John stood up, "I've got to get going. Don't forget about tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Randy sighed.

"I mean it." Cena went on as he walked toward the door, "If I show up and you're not even awake yet I'm gonna be pissed!"

"Oh quit your bitching." Randy groaned, "I'll be awake, I promise.

"You better." Cena finished as he stepped out, the green door closing behind him.

Randy sighed deeply, looking down at his injured hand. The damn thing was grossly swollen, and a nasty shade of purple and blue around the knuckles. Damn, it was really going to be hurting tomorrow. Oh well, wasn't the first time he'd nearly broken his hand by punching something, and it probably wouldn't be the last. His hand was the least of his worries, anyway. Fucking Mark Callaway wanted to break him in half, and Shawn and John now knew everything about him and Jeff. Randy shook his head, he didn't really understand Jeff. He'd told Randy not to tell anyone, but then goes and blabs himself? Didn't really make much sense. Then again, the whole situation didn't make sense. He did feel bad about it—no, that was a lie. He didn't regret fucking Jeff Hardy at all—Adam deserved it.

It was probably a really good thing John was here when Mark showed up, Randy thought, staring at the green tile beneath the bench. Who knows what might've happened if John and Shawn hadn't pulled them apart… Randy had been relieved when John refused to leave. But John was a good friend like that; he'd always stuck by Randy's side, even through the worst of times. Hell, John was his only real friend nowadays. Oh, he was pretty close with Ted and Cody, but John had been his friend for years. Cena was the first person Randy ever told about Jacob. And it was Cena who convinced Randy to move on, to stop hating the world just because of one man. Cena had been the one to convince Randy to change, to try and become a better person. It was like Randy was addicted to being cruel, and John was his mentor, trying desperately to help him kick the habit.

Standing up, Randy headed for the door.

He was tired of thinking about Jeff. He was tired of thinking about Jacob. He was tired of thinking about Mark Callaway. He just wanted to lay down and stop thinking for a couple of hours…clear his head.

What he really wanted was a damn drink.

* * *

Jeff found himself walking down that red hallway again. For some reason his heart was racing with each step, and he could feel himself growing more and more nervous. And why shouldn't he get nervous? Last time he walked down this hall he'd found his boyfriend on his knees for another guy—his anxiety was well founded.

It was nearing five o'clock in the afternoon. He'd been avoiding Adam all day… The first time his boyfriend called, Jeff said he had a meeting with Vince. The second time he told Adam that he was out grabbing a bite to eat. Jeff didn't answer after that, and four missed calls later, Adam seemed to give up. Jeff felt slightly guilty; he had ran off last night, never came home, scared the shit out of Matt and Adam…and now he was blowing Adam off. He hadn't talked face to face with his boyfriend in almost twenty-four hours now. But really, was that his fault or Adam's? Maybe if Adam wasn't such a cheating bastard, none of this would have ever happened…

Sighing deeply, Jeff swiped his keycard through and gently pushed open the door. He walked in silently, running a hand through his hair. The lights were on this time, and Jeff made his way to the main room. There, sitting on the right side of the bed, wearing a furious expression, was his boyfriend. Adam was wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts, and he was scowling madly. The fury in his hazel eyes told Jeff that he was about to get chewed out.

"How nice of you to show up." Adam snarled, glaring up at Jeff.

Jeff folded his arms across his chest, "I'm sorry. I had a busy day."

"Yeah?" Adam hissed, "You have a busy night too?"

"I went over to Mark's." Jeff answered, "I'm s-sorry, alright? I lost track of time."

Adam fell silent, still glaring at Jeff with just as much rage as before.

"Look," Jeff sighed, staring down at the floor, "Can we p-please just talk about this later?"

"No Jeff," Adam swung his legs over the side of the bed, still looking up at Jeff, "We need to talk about this now. You were gone all fucking night, and then you don't show up today until fucking five o'clock? What the fuck is this?"

"I t-told Matty what happened—" Jeff began.

"Yeah, and I've been waiting for you ever since!" Adam growled, "You expect me to believe you were 'busy' all day? That's bullshit!"

"Yeah?" Jeff raised his voice, feeling angry that Adam was angry, "Well what the fuck about last night? If you were so concerned about it why didn't you fucking call me last night?"

Adam hesitated, his mouth dropping open. But no sound came out.

"You sure as fuck didn't try to call me last night!" Jeff snapped, "Were you busy Adam?"

"Of course not!" Adam hissed back, standing up, "I was waiting around for you—"

"That's a fucking lie!" Jeff yelled, clenching his fists, "If you were waiting around for me you would've tried to call!"

"I fell asleep—" Adam began.

"Well so did I, so you can't get pissy at me for that!" Jeff interrupted, his glittering green eyes glaring at Adam.

"You never fucking came home last night!" Adam roared, "And you fucking blew me off all day! I have every damn right to get pissy with you!"

"No you _don't_!" Jeff stamped his foot childishly, "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with this bullshit right now—"

"Well you're going to have to get the fuck over it," Adam yelled, "Because I'm not dropping this until we talk it out!"

"Fuck you Adam!" Jeff screamed. God, he'd never felt so mad in his life…

"Fuck you too!" Adam shouted back.

"I'm not fucking dealing with this bullshit right now!" Jeff turned around, walking toward the door, kicking the bed as he did.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Adam roared.

"Away from you, asshole!" Jeff slammed the door shut behind him so hard that the walls shook.

Adam let out a guttural scream and turned, kicking the nightstand as hard as he could. The wooden structure fell to its side with a loud 'thump'. Pacing back and forth across the room, Adam ran his fingers through his hair. His heart was racing, he was so fucking angry. If Jeff was anyone but his boyfriend Adam probably would've punched him… God, he was ready to break something he was so fucking mad! Little bastard ignored him all day then came in like he was the one who'd been wronged! God, Jeff was almost acting like…acting like…

Did Jeff know about Dave? No, Adam shook his head, there was no way he could…they'd covered their tracks pretty well. Goddamn little prick was probably just in a bad mood or something… Adam growled deep in his throat. Jeff had gotten him all riled up, and now he was going to have to do something about it.

Bending over, he picked his cell phone up off the carpet, where it had been flung after he kicked the nightstand. Dialing the familiar number, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Dave," Adam purred, "You mind if I come over to your place for a little while?"

Jeff was going to take a few hours to stew. In the meantime, Adam needed to vent his rage, and what better way to do that then through hot, angry sex? Besides, Jeff would come back after a while. And when Jeff was ready to apologize, Adam would welcome him back with open arms. It was the least he could do after sleeping with Dave.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Adam said, shutting the phone.

For a moment the guilt overcame him, but only for a moment. The anger returned quickly, and Adam stomped out the door, intent on forgetting about Jeff and focusing on Batista.

As long as he focused on Dave, he didn't have to think about how much he was hurting Jeff. Or how much Jeff was hurting him, for that matter.


	6. Hammered

At first Jeff had wandered around the hotel aimlessly, just trying to take up time. But he'd been milling about for a good two hours now…he was going to have to either go back to his room or find somewhere else to stay for the night. Jeff shook his head as he continued walking; there was no way he was going home to Adam. That was one of the worst fights he'd ever gotten in with his boyfriend—hell, it was one of the only fights they'd ever gotten in. He was furious that Adam—Adam, who was fucking Dave Batista for god's sake—had the nerve to get mad at him. Adam was the one who was a cheating bastard! He had no right to get angry at Jeff! No, there was no way Jeff was going to spend the night with Adam. No way in hell.

At first he'd considered staying with Matty…but he quickly gave up that idea. His way too protective older brother was already suspicious; if Jeff showed up asking to stay the night he'd get even more suspicious. He'd probably question Jeff, and Jeff did not want to deal with that right now. He just wanted to find a place to crash, not a place where he'd be interrogated. After that he'd thought about staying with Eve and Maria, but no one answered when he knocked on their door. He wasn't surprised; those two were party animals. They were probably out drinking and having fun. Next Jeff had made his way to Mark's room, but as soon as he stopped in front of the door he heard all too familiar noises coming from the room. There were three different voices: one was grunting and was Mark by the sound of it. The second was talking, saying some pretty dirty things, and it sounded suspiciously like Hunter.

The third voice made Jeff giggle, because it was moaning like a woman. That had to be Shawn, which Jeff found extremely funny. Shawn sounded like such a girl!

Jeff knew what it was like to be interrupted right in the middle of awesome sex, so he'd silently turned and left. Mark's place was out of the picture, and now Jeff didn't know where to go. All of his best friends were occupied, and he sure as fuck wasn't going to go crawling back to Adam…so where did that leave him? Cody and Teddy would probably take him in…they were always so nice to him. And if not them, he could probably crash at Evan's…Bourne had dated Matt for a few months, and during that time Jeff had gotten to know him pretty well. He was a sweet guy, definitely not the type that would turn Jeff away. And there was always Phil and John Morrison…but, knowing those two, they were probably fucking each other's brains out.

Jeff had quite a few choices, but his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, for they didn't walk toward Cody and Ted's room, Evan's room, or Phil and John's room. In fact, he didn't really know where he was headed…he just kept on walking. It wasn't long before he realized just exactly where his body was taking him. He thought about forcing himself to turn around; his mind was screaming at him that this was a bad, bad idea. That he was going to get himself into a lot of trouble; even more trouble then he was already in. But he kept on going. He kept on putting one foot right in front of the other, kept on striding down the familiar hall, ignoring his protesting brain.

He finally stopped moving in front of room 512.

God, what the fuck was he doing at Randy's room? Did he expect Randy to welcome him in with open arms? Of course not. What they had was a one night stand; he couldn't expect Randy to help him out anymore, right? Besides, who knows what might happen if they spend another night together…

Jeff raised his fist. A little voice in the back of his head—which sounded eerily similar to Matt's voice—was telling him that what he was about to do was stupid and very, very irresponsible. Staying with a friend was one thing…staying with a man who he had cheated on his boyfriend with was an entirely different matter. Especially when that man had sexy abs and a gorgeous smile. And was nice to him. Fuck, he was just setting himself up to get into trouble.

He knocked on the door. He always was a risk taker anyway.

The door opened slowly, and an unhappy looking Randy stood before Jeff. To Jeff's dismay, Randy was shirtless, showing off his fine abdominal muscles and strong, inked arms. The way Randy's dark sweat pants hugged his hips didn't help either.

"Hey." Jeff murmured, reaching up, twirling his fiery hair with his finger.

"Hey." Randy's voice was rough, his eyes steely.

"Can I come in?" Jeff swallowed back his nervousness.

Randy arched an eyebrow, his cerulean eyes darkening, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jeff looked down at the ground, "I don't really have anywhere else to go." Ok, that wasn't completely true, but it wasn't completely untrue either.

"So you came here?" Randy sounded more surprised than anything.

Jeff bit his bottom lip cutely, "I'm s-sorry, I shouldn't have come—"

"It's ok." Randy said softly. Ah, here was the nice Randy. The one that seemed to contradict all the things Jeff had ever heard about him.

"I'll just go now." Jeff muttered as he turned to leave, but Randy reached out, his hand grabbing Jeff by the wrist. His grip was strong, but gentle at the same time.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" Randy spoke, looking down at Jeff. It was more of a statement then a question.

"I'll figure something out." Jeff mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat at the feeling of Randy's soft fingertips wrapped around his wrist.

"Its ok." Randy repeated, releasing his hold on Jeff, "You can stay here, if you want."

He stepped back, motioning for Jeff to come in. Feeling his heart flutter, Jeff walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Randy strode to the middle of the room, reaching up to scratch his head as he did so. Jeff couldn't help but notice how the muscles in Randy's chest and arm tightened as he reached up…damn, Randy was one fine specimen. It was then that Jeff saw a string of dark purple bruises across the top of Randy's hand.

"Randy!" Jeff gasped, he walked forward, his own hands reaching out. Carefully, he gently took Randy's injured hand into his own two hands, lifting it up to inspect the bruising, "What did you do to your hand?"

Randy was staring at him intently, but he shrugged, "I got mad. Punched something I shouldn't have."

"Damn," Jeff turned Randy's hand over, inspecting the palm, which was only lightly bruised, "What the hell did you punch? A steel wall?"

"No," Randy said, wincing as Jeff traced his fingertip across the bruise, "A steel locker."

"What did you get so mad for anyway?" Jeff asked innocently, releasing Randy's hurt hand.

Randy scowled, but said nothing as he turned away from Jeff, scooping a pillow up off the floor.

"Randy…" Jeff said slowly, "What did you get so mad about?"

"Your friend Mark," Randy growled, tossing the pillow onto the bed, "Decided to pay me a visit."

Jeff froze, "He didn't—he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Yeah, like he could." Randy hissed under his breath.

"He could, you know." Jeff said quietly, "You shouldn't go picking fights with Mark—"

"_I_ didn't pick any fight." Randy turned, facing Jeff, scowling angrily, "Mark and Shawn found me. Mark was the one who started it.

Jeff fell silent under Randy's cold glare. He instantly felt guilty; he was the one who told Mark. He was the one who caused Mark to go looking for Randy…god, this was his fault!

"I'm sorry." Jeff went back to twirling his hair, "I didn't mean to tell him…"

"Yeah, well you did." Randy huffed, obviously still a little mad.

"I'm sorry." Jeff repeated, "He covered for me when Matt was asking where I was, and then he said I owed him the truth…" He continued on, explaining to Randy exactly why he told Mark everything.

"So…" Randy began, looking hard at Jeff, "You told him and Shawn that you cheated on Adam—but you didn't tell them about the whole Dave Batista thing? Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know." Jeff sighed, sitting down on the edge of Randy's bed, "I just didn't want to talk about it."

Randy fell silent for a moment, then spoke softly, "I know the feeling." Oh shit, he realized as soon as he finished speaking that he had just said something he had never meant to reveal to Jeff.

Jeff's eyes widened and he looked up at Randy, "You know the feeling?"

Randy shook his head, "Never mind. Why are you here and not at home with Adam anyway?"

Jeff knew Randy was deliberately changing the subject, but that was ok. Him and Randy weren't especially close; he couldn't expect Randy to reveal all his secrets.

"I went home a couple of hours ago." Jeff said, frowning deeply, "I got into a big fight with Adam. We were screaming at each other and everything…"

"Did you tell him you know about him and Dave?" Randy asked, looking down at Jeff.

"No," Jeff continued, "He was so mad that I was out all day and night. And I couldn't take him being mad at me, you know? After what he did, he had no right to get mad at me!"

Randy nodded, but said nothing.

"So we started screaming at each other and then I left." Jeff snapped, "He's probably out fucking Batista right now…"

Randy started walking across the room, looking over his shoulder at Jeff, "You know what you and I both need right now?"

Jeff shook his head, wondering what Randy had up his sleeve. Across the room, situated against a wall, was a mini-fridge. Randy bent down and opened it swiftly. Jeff was only mildly surprised when he saw it was stocked full with various types of alcohol.

Randy looked back at him, "I don't know about you, but I really need a fucking drink after all this shit. You in?"

Jeff thought about it for a moment. God, a stiff drink would solve a lot of his problems right now—what he wanted more than anything was just to forget for a few hours. And alcohol would allow that. But, here was the Matt-voice again, drinking with Randy Orton may not be a very good idea… Then again, Jeff had been through hell the past twenty-four hours. He'd walked in on his boyfriend fucking another man, cheated on his boyfriend with Orton, lied to his brother, avoided Adam all day, lied to Adam, got into a damn screaming match with Adam… Fuck responsibility. Jeff wanted a damn drink.

"Pass me something strong." He said seriously.

"That's what I'm talking about." Randy smirked, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a large bottle of crystalline clear liquid.

* * *

Oh, _fuck_.

Jeff was laying on Orton's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was giggling loudly, for Randy had just said something hilarious…strange thing though, he couldn't remember what it was. His head propped up against a soft, creamy pillow, Jeff held a bottle in his hand. Not bothering to sit up, he lifted the bottle and took a long swig out of it, cringing as the burning liquid sloshed down his throat. The room was buzzing around him, and he had to blink a couple of times to focus his eyes. His brain sure seemed to be acting real slowly…how many drinks had he had? How long had he and Randy been sitting here drinking themselves into oblivion?

"Randy…" Jeff slurred, his words merging together, "The room's spinnin…make it stop…"

"Stop drinkin and the room'll stop spinnin." Randy answered. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, a nearly-empty bottle in his hands. His words were just as slurred as Jeff, and he too could feel the room moving around him. Hell, it felt like the very ground beneath him was moving.

"Shuddup." Jeff giggled, lifting his bottle for another mouthful, "I'll stop drinkin when I want to…"

"Me too." Randy grinned stupidly and downed the rest of his liquor. Tossing the empty bottle to the floor, Randy stood up on shaky legs, wobbling back and forth. Holding his arms out for balance, he haphazardly started walking toward the bed. Stumbling over his own feet, he fell to his knees. Jeff laughed at him hysterically as Randy crawled toward the bed, laughing just as hard as Jeff.

"What're ya laughin at?" Randy chuckled, grabbing on to the side of the bed, hauling himself up into a half-standing position.

"You!" Jeff giggled, pointing at him, "You can't walk you're so drunk!"

"I ain't drunk…" Randy said, pulling himself onto the bed, "My feet just aren't workin…"

"Why not?" Jeff asked. This was serious after all; if Randy's feet wouldn't work how was he going to wrestle?

"I dunno." Randy turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, "Ask them."

"Hey." Jeff kicked out his leg, knocking Randy's feet with his own, "How come you won't work?"

They both fell silent, staring down at Randy's bare feet, waiting for an answer.

"They won't tell me." Jeff pouted, "I think they wanna keep it a secret. Your feet fucking suck."

"Hey!" Randy looked at him, blue eyes seeming to sparkle, "I like my feet!"

"Yeah, I like your feet too Randy." Jeff rolled over onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his hand as he smirked drunkenly, "I like all of you…"

He didn't really know why he did it. All he knew was that his brain didn't seem to be working properly and Randy was laying real close to him…and looking very attractive with no shirt on. Jeff reached out, tracing his fingers lightly across Randy's stomach.

"I like your abs Randy." Jeff giggled, sliding his hand upwards, "And I like your chest too…"

Jeff went to pull his hand away, but Randy reached out, grabbing Jeff by the wrist. He effortlessly pulled Jeff on top of him, pulling the smaller man against his body. They didn't say anything, Jeff just merely looked down at Randy, his green eyes lighting up. Without another word he leaned down and crushed his lips against Randy's. The kiss was rough and sloppy; they were drunk off their asses after all. Jeff shoved his tongue forward, probing into Randy's warm wet mouth. Randy let out a low growl and bit down on Jeff's bottom lip, his teeth scraping against the soft skin. Jeff moaned into the kiss and grinded his crotch against Randy, his hips moving slowly back and forth. He was straddling Randy completely now, and Randy moved his hands downward, one gripping Jeff's thigh tightly and the other cupping his ass, giving him a squeeze.

Jeff pulled back then, gasping for air.

"Fuck, you're pretty." Randy growled, nuzzling against Jeff's neck, smiling as Jeff mewled slightly. Randy kissed Jeff's neck, sucking on his throat, pausing to nip at it playfully before drawing his tongue against the sensitive skin. Jeff shivered from the feeling of Randy's warm tongue caressing his neck, and he placed his hands on Randy's chest, feeling all over. Randy soon pulled him in for another kiss, roughly pushing his tongue past Jeff's lips. Jeff whined lowly, feeling his cock begin to ache slightly. His damn jeans were hurting him…

Randy reached for Jeff's crotch, slowly undoing the belt Jeff had on. His fingertips brushing against the bulge in Jeff's pants, Randy pulled down the zipper. Without warning he playfully stuck his hand in Jeff's pants, his fingers rubbing seductively against Jeff's already stiff cock.

"Randy…" Jeff moaned, bucking his hips at Randy's skilled touch. The larger man merely smirked handsomely before gripping Jeff's hard cock in his hand, moving slowly up and down. Jeff cried out, the feeling of Randy's rough fingertips sliding against his dick was nearly too much.

"Randy," Jeff panted, grinding against the hardness between Randy's legs, "Need you _now_."

Randy released Jeff's cock and pushed him up lightly before reaching for his own pants. Both men quickly pulled their clothes off, and before Randy had a chance to react, Jeff was on top of him again, pushing against him, making him lie back down. Jeff was a sight: completely naked, cock stiffened and slicked with precum, his cheeks flushed from pleasure, eyes bright as he looked down at Randy…

"Fuck me, Jeff." Randy hissed, gripping onto Jeff's narrow hips tightly, "_Now_."

Jeff positioned himself over Randy, and slowly slid down. Groaning in pleasure and pain, he lowered himself down onto Randy's hard, thick cock. Randy gasped loudly as he impaled Jeff, and he began moaning as Jeff started moving his hips back and forth, sliding Randy's dick in and out of him. Randy dug his nails into Jeff's hips, growling as his cock thrust in and out of Jeff. Jeff cried out as Randy began hitting that pleasure spot, and he bucked harder and faster than before, sweat slickening his body.

"So fuckin' tight!" Randy groaned, his cock nearly bursting from pleasure as Jeff moved against him.

"You like that baby?" Jeff smirked, looking down at Randy. Randy responded by reaching forward, his hand wrapping around Jeff's forgotten cock. Pumping quickly, he moved his hand in sync with each of his thrusts, his fingers sliding easily across the smooth skin of Jeff's cock. Jeff cried out then, his hips thrusting wilding as Randy pounded against his prostate and worked his hand over his cock.

"Fuck…Randy…" Jeff mewled, his face flushed red from pleasure. The friction of Randy's hand against his cock was unbelievable! He rocked harder then ever against Randy, the heat building up between his legs almost unbearable. Randy panted loudly, groaning. Fuck, Jeff was so tight and warm around his dick! Suddenly Jeff let out a high pitched moan, and he came, his hot cum splattering against Randy's lower stomach as Jeff's body shook from the orgasm. In a few seconds, Randy let out a moan too, cumming inside Jeff's tight ass, thrusting into him until he was spent.

Panting loudly, Jeff collapsed on top of Randy. The room was still spinning, in fact the only thing that remained still was the firm, hard body beneath him. They lay there for a few minutes, both totally silent as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment, Jeff looked up slightly, his red hair swinging in his face.

"Randy…" Jeff smiled stupidly up at the larger man, "Randy, we did something _baaaad_." He stretched out the last word, giggling drunkenly. Without warning Randy wrapped his thick, strong arms around Jeff, pulling their naked bodies tightly against each other.

"Jeff…you're real pretty." Randy's words were so strung together that Jeff almost had a hard time understanding him, "Jeff…I like fucking you."

Jeff laughed cutely, his pearly white teeth flashing. Tilting his chin up, he lightly kissed Randy on the Jaw, murmuring lowly, "I like fucking you too Randy. But now were all sticky and sweaty…"

Randy sighed, but his arms remained around Jeff's small body, "I guess we should take a shower."

Reluctantly, Jeff rolled out of Randy's arms, flipping over to his back on the other side of the bed. Rolling turned out to be a bad idea, because as soon as he did it he could feel the world spinning around him. His brain was starting to feel like mush from all the damn spinning and moving. He tried to shake his head to stop the spinning, but that only made it worse. It actually made his eyes hurt, there was so much spinning. Looking to his side, Jeff watched as Randy tried to stand up. To Jeff's surprise, he was successful, and he started to make his way across the room toward the shower.

Watching Randy's tan, muscular, _naked_ body strut away from him gave Jeff a very good idea. Swinging his legs over the bed, he attempted to stand up. His legs felt like jelly, and the very ground beneath him seemed to be swaying. Concentrating as hard as he could in his drunken state, Jeff tried to put one foot in front of the other. He stumbled quite a bit, but he somehow managed to make it into the bathroom. The water was already running, and Randy seemed to have already stepped in to the water. Pulling back the shower door, Jeff weakly stepped in.

Randy was facing the other way, and he let out a cry of surprise as the naked Jeff wrapped his arms around him from behind. Suddenly, Jeff let out a hiss of pain.

"Damn Randy…" Jeff slurred, holding on to Randy to keep from falling down, "How hot is this water? It's like lava…shit, I think you have lava coming out of your shower!"

Randy turned around, reaching out to grab Jeff by the arms so he wouldn't fall. It didn't work, because at the sudden movement Jeff fell forward, his arms attempting to wrap around Randy's waist.

"Whoa there," Randy laughed as Jeff hung on to him, "You are so fucking drunk…"

"So?" Jeff grinned, nuzzling against Randy's tight, warm, _wet_ stomach, "Your drunk too."

The hot water cascaded across their naked bodies, and Randy couldn't help but be struck by how sexy Jeff looked leaning against him, droplets coating his small body.

"Randy…" Jeff grinned up at him, his green eyes flashing, "Your giving me that look."

"What look?" Randy asked.

"That look where you want to fuck me." Jeff giggled, "But I can't…"

"Why not?" Randy looked down at Jeff, wondering why he would say no.

"Because I think I'm about to pass out." It was true. Standing in the shower, Jeff was starting to see dark spots in his vision, and his hearing was becoming real fuzzy.

Even though he was drunk out of his mind, Randy knew he needed to get Jeff to the bed, quick. He didn't want Jeff to hurt himself by passing out and falling on to the ground. Reaching down, Randy wrapped on arm under Jeff's legs and the other under his shoulders. Effortlessly, he scooped up the smaller man bridal-style and walked out of the shower after quickly turning off the water. They hadn't gotten to bathe much, but at least they'd rinsed off all the stickiness.

Striding across the room, Randy focused very hard on not tripping over his own feet. That turned out to be quite the challenge, especially since the carpet beneath his feet was moving back and forth like waves of water. He somehow made it to the bed though, and as gently as he could he laid Jeff down. They were both still soaking wet, but Randy figured they were both way too drunk to care. As soon as Jeff hit the mattress he curled up cutely and fell asleep. Or lost consciousness…Randy couldn't really tell. The important part was that Jeff was comfortable.

Randy could feel his own eyelids growing heavy, so he lay down next to Jeff and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Waking Up Again

Jeff lay in the darkness, completely silent and lost in thought. He had woken up about twenty minutes ago to a grumbling stomach, and since then he had been unable to get back to sleep. Randy was on his back, dead to the world, and had one strong arm pulling Jeff up against his naked body. Jeff was curled up against the warm body next to him, and he had rested his head against Randy's wide chest, breathing in the purely masculine scent that was Randy Orton. He liked snuggling up to Randy, because he was warm, and soft, and comfortable… He wanted to just fall asleep next to the Legend Killer, but his stomach was begging for food and the ache was growing worse with each passing minute.

Thin white sheets clung to their bodies, and there was a cool draft coming in through the AC…but Jeff didn't care. Randy was so warm he didn't need any blankets. Tilting his head up slightly, Jeff gazed at the larger man as he slept on. Randy was incredibly handsome, even in sleep. He had a strong jaw, lovely dark, tan skin… And his eyes. Even though they were closed now, Jeff could picture those startlingly blue eyes. Snuggled up in the bed, Jeff sighed deeply, trying to rid himself of those ridiculous thoughts. He had cheated on his boyfriend again, and here he was thinking about how pretty Randy's eyes were. Damn, he really needed to get his priorities straightened out…

He didn't really know what to make of last night. He could've pretty easily found somewhere else to stay the night, but no, he just had to stay with Randy Orton…of all people. It was bad enough that he cheated on Adam once with Randy. That was revenge, but this second time…this time he'd done it because…because he wanted to. Oh, sure, he could blame it on the fact that they were both drunk off their asses…but the truth was, Jeff knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted to have sex with Randy…god, he'd really wanted it. He was pretty sure Randy wanted it too…judging by the way he moaned while Jeff was on top of him.

No, Jeff shook his head a little, clenching his eyes shut. He could not think about Randy moaning while he was on top of him…it made him twitch too much. And if he got himself all riled up who knows what he and Randy might do when Randy woke up…

Cuddling up next to Randy, Jeff sighed. There was a dull throb in his head that he was sure was going to turn into a full-blown headache…and his stomach was twisting and churning from all the booze last night. If he didn't get some food in him soon, he was probably going to end up pretty sick… He thought about waking Randy up, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that. After all, he wasn't exactly sure what Randy had been thinking last night…he might've just wanted sex…he might become annoyed when he wakes up and discovers that Jeff is still there.

Jeff frowned deeply, what if Randy just—

Suddenly, an annoyingly loud knock came at the door. It startled Jeff so much that he jumped a little, green eyes widening. Who the hell would be bothering Randy so early in the morning? Did he have another lover Jeff didn't know about? For some reason, the thought that Randy might be sleeping with someone else really bothered Jeff…which was ridiculous, because he and Randy weren't even dating. Hell, Jeff was dating Adam for god's sake! He had no right to be jealous if Randy was seeing someone else.

The knocking came again, and this time it was louder, more persistent. And whoever was knocking seemed to be grumbling loudly. For a moment, an ice cold chill went up Jeff's spine, and he wondered if perhaps Matt or Adam had found out… No. That wasn't possible. No one knew he was staying with Randy…how could Matt or Adam possibly know?

The knocking came for a third time, and this time it was so loud the entire door shook. Suddenly, Jeff could feel Randy's body stirring beneath him. Letting out a groan, Randy turned on his side, pulling Jeff into his embrace. But he didn't open his eyes, he merely hugged the naked Jeff against him, his thick arms encircling Jeff's much smaller body. For a moment, Jeff considered just curling up in Randy's arms and snuggling himself back to sleep…he loved the feeling of Randy holding him, especially since they were both naked and Randy's skin was so soft…

The door shook violently, and this time Jeff was sure he heard someone cursing loudly.

He sighed and lightly poked Randy in the ribs, grinning when the bigger man recoiled slightly. It seemed Randy was a bit ticklish…

"Randy," Jeff murmured, poking him again, "There's someone at the door…"

Randy let out an annoyed growl and pulled Jeff against him, nuzzling up against Jeff's neck. Jeff squeaked slightly as Randy's warm breath tickled below his ear, but he wasn't about to give up.

"I don't think they're going to go away." Jeff persisted.

"Dun…care…" Randy mumbled, his lips moving against Jeff's throat, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Do you want me to get it?" Jeff asked, trying to ignore the soft scraping of Randy's lips against his skin.

"No…" Randy said, "Stay…here…"

"I'm going to answer it, ok?" Jeff asked.

Randy let out a sleepy groan of protest, but he rolled over onto his back again, releasing Jeff from his arms. The whole time he kept his eyes shut, seemingly determined to keep on sleeping. Jeff sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretching his arms slightly as he stood up. Almost immediately the room swayed around him…and he had to stick out his arms to keep from falling over. Damn, Jeff thought as he reached for the ground and scooped up his jeans, he must've drunk a lot more then he thought… Not even bothering to try and find his boxers, Jeff slipped the pants on, hurriedly zipping them up as he strode across the room toward the door.

Heart beating in anxiety, he pulled the door open, curious as to see who would be bothering Randy so early in the morning.

"Finally! It's about time you—"

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise. Standing before him was none other the John Cena. Well, Jeff thought, that was not who he had been expecting… John seemed equally surprised to see Jeff, because his blue eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Uh…hey John." Jeff stuttered weakly.

"Jeff." John nodded his greeting, "Um…is Randy around?"

"Oh…yeah…" Jeff reached up, running his fingers through his bright hair, "He's…kinda still sleeping."

John looked over Jeff's shoulders, his pale eyes narrowing, "Hey! You lazy ass…get the fuck out of bed!"

Randy lifted his hand, middle finger in the air. John growled angrily and quickly pushed past Jeff, striding toward Randy with an angry look in his eyes.

"You lazy bastard." John hissed, looking down at the still sleeping Randy, "I told you we were going to breakfast today!"

Randy mumbled something incoherent and rolled over, burying his face into the white pillow. John wasn't one to give up, however. Reaching out, he grabbed the white pillow and ripped out from beneath Randy's head. Randy let out a yelp of surprise as his head fell onto the mattress, but his eyes remained shut as he refused to wake up.

"Fucking asshole…" John grumbled, "Hey, wake up!" Without warning he smacked the pillow against Randy's head, a handsome grin crossing the Champ's face as Randy hissed in pain and anger.

"Would you just get the fuck out of here?" Randy snarled angrily, curling up in the bed, "I'm fucking tired…"

"I don't give a fuck!" John said, "I'm not going to breakfast by myself because you're too fucking stupid to remember we were going out and too fucking lazy to get your ass out of bed!"

"You're a big boy…" Randy answered, "Go by yourself!"

"Fuck you! You said you would go with me!" John growled back, gripping the pillow, ready to strike Randy again.

"Well I'm tired damn it!" Randy groaned, "Come back in two hours and I'll go with you—"

"I'm hungry now, bitch!" Cena smashed the pillow back down on Randy's head, laughing when the Legend Killed finally opened his ocean blue eyes, glaring at John angrily.

"You hit me one more time and I'm going to—" Randy began, looking up at John.

"I'll go with you, John."

Both John and Randy looked up, equally surprised looks on their faces. For a moment, both had forgotten Jeff was in the room, and when he piped up, offering to go with John, they had been very, very surprised. Jeff was twirling a piece of his red hair across his finger, looking over at John and Randy sheepishly. He didn't really know why he offered to go with John…after all, they didn't really know each other very well. But damn it, he was hungry and Randy was sleepy, and John needed somebody to go with…so it worked out for all of them, right?

"I-I mean, you know," Jeff stammered, looking down at the floor, "If y-you don't mind John. I'm kinda hungry…"

"Nah," John shook his head, "It's fine, it's cool. You're probably better company then this dumbass anyway." He jerked his thumb, pointing at Randy.

"Fuck you." Randy growled, "Now can you give me my damn pillow back?"

John smirked and threw it at him, turning to face Jeff, "We'll just go to catering, I guess."

"Yeah, ok." Reaching down, Jeff scooped a black shirt off the ground. He wasn't really sure if it was his or Randy's, but it didn't really matter. It smelled clean, and that was the important part. Tugging it on, he walked across the room and slipped his shoes on. The shirt was a little loose…definitely Randy's. Oh well, Jeff thought, Randy seemed to already be falling back to sleep…he probably wouldn't care if Jeff took his shirt.

Jeff turned toward John, forcing a smile, "Ready?"

* * *

Matt Hardy woke not to the sound of his alarm clock, as he expected, but to a loud knocking on the door. Grumbling a little, he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms out as he yawned silently. He glanced over at his clock, reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Nearly ten…not all that early. Sighing deeply, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, quickly walking across the room toward the door. It had to be either Adam or Jeff…they were the only ones who would bother him at this time.

Reaching for the door handle, he slowly pulled the door open, peering out warily.

"Hey Matt." Adam Copeland stood before him…and he didn't look good, to say the least. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark bags underneath them. His hair was a mess, and the clothes he was wearing looked rather wrinkled…beyond that, he also had a deep frown set across his face. His eyes were also narrowed unhappily.

"Jeez…" Adam looked him up and down, "Why don't you get dressed before answering the door?"

Matt looked down at himself. He was wearing gym shorts…and Adam had seen him shirtless plenty of times before. Why the hell would he make such a big deal out of it now? He even seemed to be blushing a little bit…

"Have you…have you seen Jeff?" Adam ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Matt groaned, "You lost him again?"

"I didn't lose him!" Adam said indignantly, scowling deeply, "He just…n-never came home last night."

"Ah shit…" Matt sighed angrily, reaching up to rub his eyes tiredly, "You might as well come in."

Adam strode in slowly, making his way over to the messy bed. With a breathy sigh, he plopped down on the mattress, burying his face in his hands.

"You ok?" Matt looked down at him sympathetically.

"Ok?" Adam's hazel eyes stared at him, full of anger, "My goddamn boyfriend ditched me two nights in a row…won't answer any of my phone calls…I have no idea where he's at…and you ask me if I'm ok?"

"Ok, ok…" Matt held up his hands defensively, "Point taken. He was with Mark last time, he's probably with them again."

"That's not the point!" Adam growled, "He left last night, didn't tell me where he was going, stayed out all night, didn't bother to call me this morning…"

"Why did he leave last night?" Matt asked, looking down at Adam suspiciously.

"I…uh, we…" Adam gazed at the ground sheepishly, "We got into a big fight…and, uh, w-we started yelling at each other. It got pretty bad."

Matt sighed and sat down next to Adam, "I don't know what's going on with Jeff. He did ditch you all day yesterday…you have every right to be upset with him. He's acting strange…I could of sworn he was lying to me yesterday, but then Mark told me it was the truth."

"Mark…" Adam's eyes darkened, "I don't believe him. Jeff always calls when he stays with Mark."

"So what do you want to do Adam?" Matt asked, "To be honest, I'm pretty pissed at Jeff. Little son of a bitch is making us get all worried about him again…"

"Let's go talk to Mark." Adam stood up, "Come with me. If Jeff's there he might be more agreeable when he sees you."

"Jeff agreeable? Right…" Matt rolled his eyes. His little brother really knew how to hold a grudge, and it was likely Adam was going feel the ramifications of their fight for a long time.

He pulled on a white t-shirt and wordlessly he and Adam stepped out to walk to Mark's room. Matt couldn't help but watch Adam out of the corner of his eye. The tall blonde looked tired—haggard, even. Hell, he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. As they walked across the ugly hotel carpet he seemed to be dragging his feet…like every step Adam took was a huge effort on his part. He looked pretty upset too, poor guy was probably worrying his ass off over Jeff. Matt normally took up for his brother, but even he had to admit that Jeff's behavior was unacceptable. Sure, Jeff was always a little irresponsible, but now he was just being downright stupid. He scared the shit out of Adam by staying out all night, ditched Adam the next day, got into a fight with Adam, and then stays out all night again? Matt was sure he'd be just as upset as Adam if Jeff was his boyfriend.

Funny, Matt thought as he and Adam stepped into the elevator, just over six months ago he still hated Adam. How could he not? The bastard had stolen the girl Matt was so sure he had been in love with… But then Jeff confessed that he had a crush on Adam. Matt had flipped a shit when Jeff told him, hell, he refused to speak to his younger brother for almost a week. It got even worse when he found out Jeff and Adam were dating…he was ready to strangle Copeland. But of course, Jeff came crying to him, begged him to give Adam a chance, and—like always—Matt couldn't say no to Jeff. He started tolerating Copeland, and after he and Jeff had been together for a month, Matt discovered that he was actually starting to like Adam again. Ever since then he and Adam had grown closer and closer. By now Matt would willingly admit that Adam was probably one of his best friends.

Matt wasn't the only one deep in thought as the elevator moved down two floors.

Adam was staring at the ground, thinking hard about everything that was happening to him. He was pissed as hell at Jeff… He'd stayed at Batista's for over two hours. Adam had been shocked when he returned home and Jeff was still out…he'd expected the younger Hardy to come crying home, begging for forgiveness and demanding an apology. Adam stayed up till nearly three in the morning waiting for Jeff, but of course, he never came. He had no idea where his boyfriend stayed the night, but the fact that he'd done this two nights in a row made Adam feel really uneasy. In fact, he had begun to seriously doubt that Jeff ever stayed at Mark's…


	8. Breakfast

Matt was the one who knocked—pounded, actually—on Shawn Michaels' and the Undertaker's door.

There was a thump, then muffled footsteps approaching them. With a slight creaking, the door was swung open, and—to Matt and Adam's surprise—it was neither Shawn nor Mark who answered. It was Hunter. The blonde behemoth stood before them, his eyes looking droopy and his stringy hair falling into his face. He looked neither pleased nor displeased to see them, merely somewhat surprised. He wore a tight fitting white tee with loose pants; the clothes looked like they had been pulled on in a hurry, for the shirt was inside out and the pants were extremely wrinkled.

"Hardy? Copeland?" Hunter blinked his hazel eyes, "What do you want?"

"Hunter?" Adam's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?" They had all heard the rumors that Mark gladly shared Shawn with Hunter…but no one had ever completely proven it.

Hunter shrugged nonchalantly, giving the Rated R Superstar a stern look that said now was not the time to discuss his love life.

"Sorry to bother you Hunter." Matt stepped in, his dark eyes hardening, "But we really need to talk to Mark. Is he around?"

Hunter gave an affirmative grunt and looked over his shoulder, "Mark! Shawn! You guys decent? Hardy and Copeland want to have a word with you."

There was some sort of an answer that sounded like a mix between actual English and animal noises, but Hunter must've understood, for he stepped aside and beckoned Adam and Matt to follow him in. To their surprise, the room was quite spotless. There was even a fresh, clean scent permeating the air. Hunter led them across the room, his hulking body moving slowly. Mark—in his trademark dark jeans and black tank—was standing near the bed while Shawn—who was wearing tight fitting jeans and nothing else—was sprawled lazily across the couch. Hunter plopped down next to him, sitting far too close then casual friends normally would.

"Hardy?" Mark growled, "What is it?"

"I need you to be honest with me, Mark." Matt swallowed nervously but kept his voice steady, determined to get the truth.

Mark's eyes narrowed, "I can't make you any promises."

"Damn it Mark!" Matt sighed angrily, "Me and Adam are worried sick about Jeff…the last thing we need is you holding out on us."

"If you got questions about Jeff," Mark hissed, stepping forward threateningly, "Then why don't you go ask him?"

Matt looked like he was about to angrily reply, but Adam spoke up, not wanting Matt to get into a confrontation with the Deadman, "Please Mark, you know how Jeff is."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Mark's resolve seemed to be wavering slightly.

"You know he's irresponsible." Adam persisted, "He's like a little kid sometimes."

"Mark," Matt rubbed his eyes tiredly, "You know I care a lot about Jeff. You know I only want the best for him. But I can't help him if he refuses to tell us the truth."

Mark's mouth tightened into a frown, but he kept silent, considering what Hardy was saying.

"We know Jeff's been lying to us." Adam continued, "We just want to figure out what's going on. We don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Mark sighed, his eyes closing in thought. He knew well and good that Matt Hardy only wanted the best for his brother…and he knew Adam Copeland cared a lot for Jeff. Neither one of them came here with bad intentions…they only wanted to help someone they cared about. He also knew that Jeff Hardy was one of the most impulsive, irresponsible adults he knew…and one of these days, he was going to get himself in real trouble because of that.

But, most of all, Mark knew Randy Orton was bad news…whether Jeff wanted to admit it or not, he should not be getting involved with the Viper. Mark took another deep sigh, his eyes traveling upward to meet Matt's hard gaze. Shawn must've sensed what Mark was about to do, because he stood up suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

"Mark," Shawn frowned, "This is Jeff's business. If he wants to tell Matt and Jeff what's going on, then let him do it."

"We're trying to help him Shawn!" Matt growled, angry that Michaels would get involved in their business.

"Look," Shawn huffed, holding his hands up defensively, "If you go behind his back to get information you're just going to make him even angrier! You're going to drive him away even more!"

"Shawn," Adam looked the older man in the eye, "My boyfriend hasn't come home the past two nights. I think I deserve to know where he's been."

Shawn stood his ground, meeting Adam's eyes, "This is Jeff's business. Me and Mark have no right telling—"

"Shawn." Mark said, his voice deeper and sterner then before, "Jeff's in a rough spot. He needs help."

"Mark, come on, don't." Shawn pleaded.

Mark shook his head and turned toward Matt, "I lied to you yesterday. Jeff didn't stay here."

Adam clenched his fists, his eyes looking at the floor, white hot rage flowing through his veins. His sonofabitch boyfriend had lied to him. This entire time. God…who the fuck knows where he really was. Adam suddenly felt a very strong urge to punch a hole in the wall, despite the fact that there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him that this is what he deserved… Matt looked equally as angry. He opened his mouth a couple of times, but each time he clenched it back shut, too furious to speak.

"Mark…" Matt finally managed to find his voice, "Why the fuck did you lie to me?"

"Jeff asked me to." Mark replied, voice tight, "And I can't say no to him."

"Where was he?" Adam hissed through clenched teeth, eyes wide with anger.

Mark and Shawn exchanged hard looks, Shawn's eyes narrowing in an anger that was unusual for him.

"I'm sorry," Mark finally said, "But I can't tell you that. He did tell me, but if you want those answers you're going to have to ask him. I'm done being involved in this."

"If you didn't want to be involved," Matt snarled, his voice as full of fury as he looked, "Then you should've never lied to me in the first place!"

"My fucking boyfriend is running around on me…isn't he?" Adam looked ready to hurt someone.

"You're going to have to talk to him about it." Mark sighed, rubbing his brown eyes, "I can't help you anymore."

"Yeah, that's pretty fucking obvious." Adam answered, becoming angrier and angrier by the second, "You know what? Fuck this. Come one Matt, let's go get some real answers."

Matt and Adam both stormed angrily past Mark, neither one meeting his eyes as they headed for the door.

"Wait," Shawn called after them, a worried look on his face, "Where are you guys going?"

Adam stopped, giving them one last, hard look before slamming the door shut.

"To find my boyfriend!" He yelled.

"So…" Hunter said, looking back and forth between Shawn and Mark, "I'm guessing I'm missing something here?"

"You have no idea." Mark groaned.

* * *

Jeff sat at the table, a plate stacked high with pancakes covered in strawberries and strawberry drizzle set directly in front of him. Even though there was probably enough sugar on his plate to send a man into shock, it looked positively delicious. John Cena sat across from him, with not one, but three plates in front of him. He had eggs, toast, sausage, bacon, pancakes, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, and even grits.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Jeff murmured. It was the first words spoken between them since leaving Randy's room; frankly, everything had been real awkward since then, and now Jeff was beginning to regret coming with Cena.

To his surprise John laughed, "Of course I am."

"That's a lot of food." Jeff said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, well," John leaned back, flexing his arms, "It takes a lot to keep this muscle machine going."

The sight of John flexing pompously was pretty funny, so Jeff found himself giggling despite the black mood he was in.

"Ah," John smiled widely, revealing pearly white teeth, "So you do smile!"

Jeff's face fell and he stared at his food, "Sorry. It's…it's been a rough week."

"So I've heard." John gave him a soft look as he began scooping food off his plate.

"Randy told you?" Jeff winced as he began cutting his pancakes, feeling a bit embarrassed that Randy would share that information with John Cena.

"I was there when Mark confronted him." John replied in between bites, shoveling down mouthfuls of food like it was nothing, "And Randy's my best friend. He tells me everything. Thing is though, he told me it was a onetime thing."

"It was supposed to be a onetime thing." Jeff sighed sadly, looking down at his food, "This wasn't supposed to happen again."

John paused his ravenous consumption, "If you don't mind me askin'…how did it happen again? Randy seemed pretty sure it was over and done with."

"Um…" Jeff reached up, twirling a strand of bright hair between his fingers, "We, uh, got drunk."

"Oh." John seemed a little surprised, "Hold on. Back up…how did you and Randy end up drinking together?"

"I got into a fight with Addy…Adam." Jeff sighed, "And I didn't really have anywhere else to go…Randy took me in and we were both upset and then he brought the liquor and then he was crawling and he looked sexy on his hands and knees and—"

"Whoa there," John chuckled, holding up his hand to calm Jeff down, "I don't need all the details. You went to Randy's room, you guys got drunk, and you guys fucked. That sound about right?"

Jeff nodded, taking small, tentative bites of his strawberry pancakes, savoring the sweet, warm food in his mouth. "I didn't mean for it to happen," He admitted after swallowing the food, "I mean…I got a boyfriend…"

"Oh…yeah. Forgot about that." John sighed, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff blinked, looking at John curiously.

"Well…" John set down his fork, his blue eyes focusing, "There's obviously a bit more between you and Randy then you guys thought. And your boyfriend cheated on you—"

"Wait," Jeff's green eyes widened, "You know about that?"

"Uh, yeah." John replied sheepishly, "Randy told me."

Jeff hung his head, "Please d-don't tell anyone, I don't want anybody feeling sorry for me or anything."

"Don't worry about it Jeff." John assured him, "Anyway…what are you going to do? Stay with Adam? Leave him? Try to start something with Randy?"

Jeff let out a croaking laugh, "Do you know how many people I would piss off it I tried to be with Randy?"

"Jeff," John's blue eyes turned icy, "You need to do what you want. Don't worry about everyone else, you need to let yourself be happy without worrying how everyone else is going to react."

Jeff was silent for a moment, chewing his pancakes, and then he swallowed and responded, "I don't think Randy is much of a relationship guy anyway. I don't think he…would want to, you know, be with me."

John shook his head, "Jeff, Randy took you in last night. He doesn't do that for just anybody, you realize that right? Look, I've been Randy's best friend for years…trust me, I can tell when he's taken a liking to someone. And right now, that someone is you."

"You think so?" Jeff's eyes sparkled as he looked up.

"I really do." John grinned at him.

Jeff sighed deeply, "I don't know what's up with me. I'm having sex with a guy I never imagined I'd ever like in the least bit, and now I'm spilling my guts out to someone I've barely said ten words to the entire time I've known him."

"What can I say," Cena flashed his trademark smile, "I got good people skills."

"Randy sure doesn't." Jeff giggled a bit.

"Oh don't even get me started…" John rolled his eyes, "He's about as friendly as a…well, a viper."

"You know," Jeff twirled his hair a little bit more, "He kinda reminds me of a bear…he can be cuddly, you know."

"No, I don't know." John grimaced, "And I'd rather not find out, thank you very much."

"He's a good cuddler." Jeff giggled, teasing Cena, "And you should see the way he su—"

"Alright, alright!" John groaned, pretending to gag, "Too much info! I don't need to know all that!"

Jeff actually laughed at that, and if felt good to just let go and feel happy again. He'd never really gotten to known Cena, but honestly, he seemed like a really cool guy. Barely thirty minutes with him and he'd made Jeff fell like they'd been friends for years. It was nice to talk to someone that wasn't mad at him, someone that wasn't judging him, someone that could help him figure all this stuff out. Truthfully, he could really get used to this…

"What the hell is going on here?"

John and Jeff immediately snapped their heads to the left, and the Jeff's dismay, his boyfriend and his older brother were both storming toward them, both of them looking furious as all hell. Addy's blonde hair was all mussed, like he'd been running his hands through it; something he always did when he was angry or really stressed out. Matt didn't look much happier; he was glaring at Cena with outright animosity.

"Jeff!" Adam growled ferociously, "What the fuck are you doing here with Cena?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Cena stood up, holding his hands palms out, "Calm down guys, let's just talk this—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Adam turned on him, eyes wide with rage, "You just stay out of this!"

"Hey," Cena's eyes narrowed, "You need to calm down right now."

"Well Jeff?" Matt glared at his brother, the older Hardy clearly pissed, "Answer Adam. Just what the hell are you doing here with Cena?"

Jeff looked between his brother and his boyfriend, his green eyes looking more and more frightened by the second.

"Come on Matt," John sighed, "Do we really have to make a scene here?"

"You've got a lot more to worry about then just making a scene, Cena!" Adam hissed, his voice getting louder, "Just what the fuck are you doing here with my boyfriend?"

"Addy, calm down p-please." Jeff spoke up meekly, "We just came here for some breakfast—"

"Were you with him last night?" Adam demanded, glaring at his boyfriend, anger bubbling in his chest.

"No." Jeff replied, feeling himself getting angry at his dumb boyfriend, "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Matt gasped, mad that his brother would dare turn this around on Adam, "You're the one that's stayed at some guy's place these past two nights!"

"I was with Mark!" Jeff protested.

"Ha," Adam laughed, but there was no humor in his voice, "Why don't you tell us the damn truth? Mark admitted you didn't stay with him!"

All the color drained from Jeff's face, "I…um…"

"Come on Jeff," Adam said, "Tell us the truth."

At his boyfriend's demands, Jeff felt the rage build up inside him again. How dare his cheating boyfriend make these demands on him! Adam was the one that started all this…not Jeff! Jeff was not going to let this be turned around so that he was the bad guy!

"It's none of your damn business where I was!" Jeff snarled, pushing Adam in the chest, "And I'm not going to tell you…so fuck off!"

"Were you fucking him? Huh? Were you?" Adam pushed Jeff back, waving his arm toward Cena.

"Hey!" Cena shouted, "Leave me out of this! I didn't touch your damn boyfriend!"

"I wasn't with Cena you idiot!" Jeff stamped his foot in anger.

"Oh, so it was some other guy?" Matt groaned, "I swear to God Jeff…you just need to…stop! Just stop this!"

"Stop what?" Jeff hissed through his teeth.

"Stop being a damn slut!" Matt screamed, eyes livid.

It was like all the life was sucked out of Jeff. His shoulders slumped and his head bowed, his eyes meeting the floor. Tears welled up in his green eyes, but he kept his gaze on the floor, his lip trembling as he tried to hold the sobbing in. Matt must've realized he crossed a line, because he bit his lip and stepped forward.

"Jeff, I—" Matt began.

"Don't!" Cena stepped between them, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen the Champ.

"I…" Jeff's voice cracked, "John…l-let's just go."

"Jeff…" Matt's voice was almost a whine; there seemed to be genuine hurt in his eyes.

"Don't follow us." John snarled, his voice throaty with a warning.

Cena reached out and wrapped his thick, muscular arm around Jeff's shoulders, and it was then that Jeff lost it. He began sobbing, his shoulders heaving as fresh tears poured out of his bright eyes. Cena steered him toward the elevator, giving Adam and Matt one last hateful look before they entered the elevator.

Adam stepped forward, "Matt we can't just—"

"Let him go, Adam." Matt felt like he was about to collapse, "There's nothing we can do right now."


	9. Moving Forward

"Do you think he's cheating on me?"

It was a simple question, really. But when Adam—who was sitting on his bed, face buried in his hands—asked it, Matt found he really didn't want to answer. They had made their way back up to Adam's room silence, and Adam immediately collapsed on his bed, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Matt stood next to the bed, frowning deeply. Adam looked like he was about to start crying any second, and Matt felt terrible for him. His little brother was being a real jackass, and he was breaking Addy's heart in the process.

Matt had no idea what was going through Jeff's mind. First his brother disappeared for a whole night, then he lied to his boyfriend and him, then he disappeared for a second night, and then they walk in on him eating with Cena! Jeff doesn't even talk to Cena! They've never even hung out before—or so Matt had thought. They looked pretty friendly this morning, in fact, Jeff looked like nothing was wrong at all when he was with Cena. That had been what really infuriated Matt: here he and Adam were, practically ready to kill someone over the stress Jeff was causing, and Jeff has the nerve to go out to eat with another man—John Cena, of all people.

"Well…" Matt sighed, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. He really didn't want to answer Adam's question.

"Be honest with me, Matt." Adam said, looking up at Matt with sad eyes, "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Was Jeff cheating on Adam? He was refusing to tell them where he was the past two nights…and if it was someone they were ok with, why would he hide it? Matt loved his brother very much, but when Adam looked at him with tears about ready to burst from his eyes, Matt couldn't help but feel like punching his brother in the teeth. Addy was hurting real bad…and it was all because of Jeff.

"Yeah," Matt said slowly, biting his bottom lip, "I…I think he might be."

Adam hung his head, "Yeah, I think so too."

"But," Matt spoke quickly, "I don't think it's with Cena."

"Me either." Adam sniffed, rubbing his nose, "I just…who could it be? I can't…I can't think of anyone who'd…you know…"

"I don't know Adam." Matt looked down at him with pity, "I can't think of anybody either."

"I just don't get it." Adam clenched his fists, "Is he not happy with me? What…what did I do wrong? Does he not like me anymore? Did he find someone better looking?"

"Adam." Matt sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around the blonde, "Who knows what's going through Jeff's mind right now. You can't blame yourself for this…especially since you still don't really know what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right." Adam nodded, sniffling some more, "I need to talk to him one on one."

Matt stood up, dusting off his shirt a bit, "I'll get going then. That way, when Jeff comes back, you guys can have some time to talk."

Matt turned to leave, his heavy footsteps traveling toward the door.

"Hey Matt?" Adam's voice was soft.

"Yeah?" The brunette turned around, his dark eyes softening as he looked down at the distraught Canadian.

"Thanks." Adam's voice was quiet.

Matt gave him a little smile and quickly walked out the door.

As soon as Matt was out of sight, Adam buried his face in his hands again. Fuck…this was awful. He'd done a lot of cheating in his day…but it'd never been done on him before. It felt terrible…knowing his boyfriend was probably out doing another man. God, he'd never known how awful it felt!

He didn't love Jeff. Not really. Sure, he cared about the younger Hardy a lot, but love? No, not really. He knew Jeff had been smitten with him…and maybe that was another reason he turned to Batista. He knew Jeff liked him a lot more then he liked Jeff. But that didn't stop Jeff's infidelity from hurting, no, not at all. He thought Jeff cared for him…but here he was, running around behind Adam's back. Then again…isn't that what Adam had been doing all along? He claimed to care about Jeff…but he was hurting Jeff just as bad as Jeff was hurting him.

Either way, Adam knew one thing: being cheated on really, really sucked…even if you weren't in love with the person. He had to fix things. First and foremost: he needed to break off his thing with Batista. If he had any chance with Jeff, he needed to make sure there would be nothing holding him back. Besides, he liked Batista much less then Jeff. Honestly, Dave had become a little rough with him lately, and Adam wasn't liking it at all. Now was the perfect time to end things so that he and Jeff could start fresh. That is, if he even wanted to. If Jeff really did cheat on Adam…well, Adam didn't think he could stay with him. Either way, he needed to call off his 'relationship' with Batista.

He picked up his phone, dialing Dave's number quickly.

"Hey Dave? Look, I think you should come over. We need to talk."

* * *

Jeff and John remained in complete silence for the entire elevator ride. Jeff's whimpering and crying returned though, as the doors opened and they stepped out to the fifth floor. John reached out and wrapped his bulging arm around Jeff again, feeling a wave of pity overcome him. The poor Hardy was bawling his eyes out; fresh, clear tears spilling from his emerald optics every few seconds. Every time he seemed like he might start letting up, a new round of sobs would wrack his body, and Jeff would continue his wailing.

Even though he didn't know either of the Hardy's that well, Cena couldn't help but feel sorry for Jeff. The poor kid's brother just called him a slut…and everyone knew how much Jeff looked up to Matt. His older brother calling him a slut must've really hurt Jeff. They were incredibly close, after all. Even for brothers. Cena couldn't help but be pissed at how Matt was handling the situation…there was no way the older Hardy knew Adam had cheated on Jeff first. If he did, he would've never defended Copeland and attacked Jeff the way he did. That's what really got John all riled up…Adam had the nerve to accuse Jeff of sleeping around when he was the one giving up his ass to Dave Batista for God's sake!

Cena didn't even bother to knock when they finally made it to room 512. He simply pushed the door open roughly and steered Jeff in. Randy was awake, thank goodness. He was sitting on the edge of his unmade bed, but as soon as he saw John's grim frown and Jeff's watering eyes, he stood up, his face contorting into a look of alarm.

"What the hell?" Randy frowned deeply, extremely confused, "What happened?"

Neither one answered. Cena released Jeff, letting his thick arm fall to the ground, and Jeff let out a sort of mewling cry before rushing forward into Randy. Randy's eyes widened as the smaller Hardy wrapped his arms around Orton's waist, crying harder then ever. Randy looked up, over Jeff's shoulders, meeting John's eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" Randy demanded, giving John a hard look as Jeff clutched to Randy's stomach.

"We…uh," John scowled deeply, "We ran into Matt and Adam at breakfast."

"Oh." Randy looked down at Jeff. The Enigma continued crying, burying his face against Randy. Honestly, the Viper didn't really know how to react. His first instinct when Jeff grabbed a hold of him was to panic. He was definitely not good in these types of situations; he wasn't exactly the comforting type. But—despite how uncomfortable he was—he didn't move and allowed Hardy to keep holding onto him. Jeff was really, really upset, and when Randy saw how badly he was crying, all he wanted to do was go hurt whoever it was that was making Jeff hurt so badly.

"Come on, Jeff." Randy backed up a bit, his thick muscles contorting under his tan skin as he gently sat back down on the bed, taking Jeff with him. Hardy sat down willingly, but he kept his arms around Randy, not wanting to let go.

"What the hell happened?" Randy looked up at John, his blue eyes narrowing with anger.

"Well," John sighed tiredly, "Adam and Matt…they didn't react very well, to say the least."

Randy scowled deeply. He expected as much, judging by the way Jeff was acting. Reaching up, he tenderly wrapped his inked arms around Jeff, pulling the smaller man into a loose embrace. He looked back up at John again, nodding for the Champ to continue.

"Adam came up and he was pissed." Cena continued, his face set in a deep frown, "He accused Jeff of sleeping with me. I guess it is pretty suspicious that we were at breakfast together…"

Randy merely nodded. Jeff had never gone home last night…and Adam walked in on him and Cena eating breakfast together? Anybody would put two and two together on that one.

"Matt was real mad too." Cena went on, "Him and Adam yelled at Jeff. I tried to get them to tune it down, but they weren't listening to me at all. And then Matt…well, he said some bad stuff to Jeff."

Randy nodded once again and tilted his head down. Reaching up, he gripped Jeff lightly by the chin, gently titling Jeff's head up so that his green eyes were looking into Randy's.

"Jeff…" Randy spoke softly, far softer then most would think him capable of, "What did Matt say?"

"He…" Jeff sniffed, his cheeks wet with tears, "He called me a…a s-slut."

Hardy bowed his head at that, his fiery red hair falling across his face. Randy scowled deeply; he knew—hell, everyone knew—how close the Hardy brothers were. Jeff looked up to his older brother so much…it devastated him anytime his Matty was angry with him. And Matt calling him a slut? No wonder Jeff had been bawling his eyes out. He cared so much for his older brother.

"H-he's right." Jeff whispered, "I…I am b-being a slut."

"Jeff." Randy growled, his blue eyes blazing like fire, "Adam's the one who cheated on you first. That fucker brought this on himself—"

"That d-doesn't mean what I'm doing is right." Jeff shook his head, his eyes clenching shut as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jeff…" Cena walked over and sat down on the other side of the younger Hardy brother, "Yes, maybe what you're doing isn't right. But that doesn't make you a bad person. You walked in on your boyfriend having sex with another man, so you went out and did the same. You know what? Most people would understand that. A lot of people would react that way, and a lot of people would react even worse." Cena finished with a long, hard look at Randy.

"But…but Matty's right." Jeff looked up, lip trembling, "I'm sleepin' around on my boyfriend…"

"And he's sleeping around on you." John finished, "You guys don't exactly have the healthiest relationship right now."

Jeff sighed, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion, "I…I don't know what to do."

Randy and Cena exchanged blue-eyed looks. "What do you mean?" Cena asked after seeing that Randy was keeping his mouth shut.

"I d-don't know what to do about Adam." Jeff continued, "He's knows I cheated on him. I just know it. And he cheated on me…"

"Well," Cena asked, "Do you want to try to work things out?"

"I…" Jeff bit his bottom lip cutely, "I don't know. He'll kill me once he finds out about Randy…but I don't have anywhere else to go. Matty's going to be so mad at me."

"You can stay with me." Randy blushed a little bit at the surprised looks he got from both Cena and Jeff, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Cena grinned a little, "You just never let guys stay with you."

"You don't have to R-Randy." Jeff looked up at the taller man, "I know we just had…um, you know. One night stands. I d-don't…I don't expect you to…to help me or nothing."

Randy flushed at that, his sky blue eyes staring at the floor. Cena looked at him expectantly, grinning cheekily at his best friend.

"What're you smiling about?" Randy growled, scowling at Cena.

Cena merely smirked.

"Fine, fine." Randy sighed deeply, his eyes finding the carpet again, "Maybe…maybe I kinda like you."

Jeff actually smiled at that, his eyes brightening immediately.

"Just kinda?" Cena smirked cockily.

"Fine!" Randy's face flushed an even deeper shade of red, "Maybe I do like you."

"Just maybe?" John's grin got even wider, if that was possible.

"Don't push me, Cena." Randy flexed his arms threateningly, "I can and will RKO you into next week."

"Randy…" John stood up, "You've never been able to scare me. What makes you think now's going to be any different?"

"So." Jeff sighed, the tears finally stopping, "I guess I should break up with Adam, huh?"

"Yeah, that's probably best if you're going to be living with Randy." John nodded seriously, "I mean, we all know what you two do when you're left alone together for too long…somehow, I don't think Adam would be cool with that."

Jeff and Randy both blushed at that, but Jeff giggled slightly, glad to be feeling a bit happier. Jeff stood up, stretching his arms a bit, the action lifting his dark shirt a bit so that a vulgar bit of his abs was showing. Randy couldn't help but stare, and Cena was soon smirking again, finding it very funny that Jeff had such a strong effect of the Legend Killer.

"Thanks for makin' me feel better." Jeff smiled softly, "I'm going to go talk to Adam. I'm sure he's up in our room by now… Ima have to get some skittles on the way, make myself feel better."

Jeff left then, his small frame disappearing behind the door as he walked out into the hallway.

"So." The Champ looked down at the Viper, his sapphire eyes sparkling, "Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy."

"Were not dating, John." Randy rolled his eyes.

"No…just fucking and living together." Cena chuckled, "You think he's going to tell Copeland it was you he cheated on him with?"

"No." Randy shook his head, "He doesn't want drama. That's why he hasn't told anyone about Batista."

"I don't know why…" Cena looked thoughtful, "I mean, if he did, everyone would be on his side."

"Not if they knew he was fucking me." Randy replied darkly, "Nobody'd be cool with that."

"How is that anyway?" John was smirking again, flashing his white teeth.

"How's what?" Randy frowned in confusion.

John smiled, "The fucking."

"Oh…dude," Randy leaned back, a handsome, arrogant smirk crossing his face, "You don't even know."

John laughed, "I can guess. Half the locker room would fuck Jeff Hardy any day of the week… I mean, he does have a sweet ass."

"Hey," Orton threw one of the white hotel pillows at John, "Don't get any ideas."

"I thought you weren't dating." John huffed as he caught the fluffy pillow, "Besides, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah I don't really go for those super twinks." John said, reaching up and running his hand through his short hair, "I like them a little more macho. Like with some muscles and stuff."

"Like me?" Randy lifted his right arm, flexing his bicep pompously.

"Yeah kinda like—" Cena's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew! No, not like you! Yuck."

"Hey!" Orton sat up a bit, indignant, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Most people think I'm pretty good looking!"

John rolled his bright eyes, "Yeah but doing you would be like doing my brother. Besides, you bitch too much."

"I swear to God Cena," Randy growled, "I'm going to RKO your face into the ground one of these days."

"Your mouth is moving, but all I hear is bitch, bitch, bitch." Cena ducked as another poofy pillow was thrown at him.

"I wonder how Jeff's doing." Randy said thoughtfully, "It ain't easy breaking up with somebody."

"He'll be ok." Cena answered, "I think you should be more worried about whether or not he tells Adam you were the one he was fucking."

"Alright…" Randy sighed, "But if he isn't back in forty-five minutes, we're going to get him."

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**


	10. The Split

Adam didn't have to wait long for Batista to show up. Then again, he never did. Any time he called The Animal for sex, Dave would show up within fifteen minutes…like he didn't have a life or something. Adam never really thought all that much about it before, but now he was a bit uncomfortable with the speed at which Batista responded. Worse yet, he knew Dave was going to be pissed once he tried to break things off with him. The very thought of the conversation he was about to have was enough to make Adam tremble; Dave wasn't exactly known for having good anger control.

Not to mention Dave was known for being extremely possessive. He always complained about Adam being with Jeff; and his jealousy had grown worse in the past week or so. He would constantly call Adam and all but yell at him for staying with Hardy, but Adam didn't care. He never had any intention of dating Dave; the man was just far too unstable for that. Plus, he didn't have any real desire to break things off with Jeff. Sure, he wasn't head over heels for the younger Hardy, but he did like him and—despite what he had been doing with Dave—he did care about him.

"What's this about, Adam?" Dave was standing in Adam's room, a mean frown stretched across his face. He had initially been happy over the idea of seeing Adam and possibly getting some ass, but, upon seeing the look on Adam's face, Batista immediately realized something was up.

"Well?" The Animal growled impatiently, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Dave…" Adam could feel himself trembling a bit, "Things aren't exactly going well for me and Jeff and…and I think I need to step back and…I don't know…try to focus on our relationship more—"

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" Batista's hands curled into fists as he spoke, the muscles in his thick arms tightening.

"I…I'm saying…" Adam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I think…you and I…we need to stop."

"Stop?" Dave took a menacing step forward, "You want to stop?"

"Y-yeah." Adam stuttered, taking a tentative step backward, away from the furious looking man in front of him.

"You stupid little slut!" Dave snarled, "You know, I fucking kept quiet about this! I could've gone and told your fucking twink boyfriend what was up, but I didn't! And this is how you repay me?"

"D-Dave, please…" Adam was starting to get a little frightened, he held up his hands defensively as Dave took another step forward, "Please calm down!"

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down?" Batista was practically roaring now, his voice full of anger, "You're fucking leaving me you bitch!"

"Dave!" Adam yelled back, trying to regain control of the situation, "We were never together—"

Batista let out a howl of anger, and suddenly he rushed forward, lifting Adam up and pinning his against the wall, the Animal's bulging forearm pressing against Adam's throat. Adam let out a groan of pain and surprise, and he began coughing thickly, Batista cutting off his air supply as he pressed against Adam's neck.

"You listen to me, you damn whore." Dave leaned in, his brown eyes wide with madness, "You're mine. You fucking got that? You ain't getting rid of me that easily."

He let go and Adam dropped to the floor, clutching his neck as he breathed heavily, desperate for air. Dave said nothing else, he simply turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook.

Adam lay on the floor a moment, trying to regain some composure. Reaching up, he tenderly rubbed his fingertips across his throat, wincing at the pain. Hopefully there wouldn't be bruises, or Adam would find himself in some awkward conversations… God, Dave had really done a number on him. He had scared the shit out of Adam. Sure, Dave had gotten a little rough with him before, but it had never been anything like this. He'd never flat out hurt Adam.

This was not good; not good at all. Dave had made it pretty clear that he wasn't quite ready to split up…even if that was what Adam wanted. Fuck…what was he going to do? He couldn't go to anyone for help because he was supposed to be Jeff's boyfriend. He couldn't handle Dave on his own; this situation had made that pretty clear. So what the hell was he supposed to do? Groaning, Adam slowly sat up, feeling a wave of self-pity overcome him. His boyfriend was cheating on him, his secret lover had choked him…nothing could seem to go right for Adam right now.

"Hey Adam, you in there?" It was Matt Hardy, loudly knocking on the door.

Standing up with another groan, Adam made his way over to his door and quickly let the older Hardy in.

"You ok man?" Matt asked as he walked in, his dark eyes looking worried, "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam sighed heavily, hanging his head, "I'm fine."

"Hey," Matt reached forward, lightly tilting Adam's chin up so they were looking eye to eye, "Don't worry about this Jeff thing. I'm sure it'll all work out ok in the end."

Adam was touched by Matt's kind words. He felt a flush of gratitude fill him as he looked into Matt's eyes. "Thanks Hardy." He said, "Everything just kind of sucks right now."

"We all have our bad times." Matt replied, releasing his grip on Adam's chin, "I just wish my idiot brother would stop being such a dick to you. You don't deserve it."

"Yeah…yeah…" Adam had to look away. For the first time since he began cheating on Jeff, he actually felt guilty for it. Strange, it was Matt—not Jeff—who made him feel that way.

"So what's up?" Adam walked over to the bed and slouched down on it.

"Just coming to see if your alright." Matt answered with a shrug, "I realized after I left that you being alone probably isn't the best right now."

Adam sighed heavily, hanging his head, "I just wish I could get some answers from Jeff."

Matt sat down next to the Rated R Superstar, their thighs rubbing against each other. A small, gentle smile on his face, he put an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Hey, I know things are bad right now, but it's going to be ok."

Adam found himself fidgeting under Matt's touch as he spoke, "I just hate that he won't tell us the truth. It makes me think he did something bad…"

"Well, honestly, he probably did." Matt answered, reaching up and rubbing a hand through his dark hair, "Jeff always gets himself in trouble. "

Adam smiled a little bit. Matt was obviously trying to help him through this, and, right now, it felt good to know that someone really did care about this. Their faces mere inches from each other, Adam was suddenly struck by how handsome the older Hardy was. Funny, he and Jeff looked nothing alike, but here Matt was, proving that he was just as good looking as his younger brother…

"Adam…" Matt's dark eyes widened a little bit, as if he was seeing Adam for real for the first time.

The door flew open, suddenly, and Matt's arm immediately dropped from Adam's shoulder. Too fast…almost as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

Jeff Hardy walked in, a deep frown etched into his pretty face. He had, at some point, tied his blood red hair up into a bun, but he was still wearing the same black tee and tight jeans that he had been wearing at breakfast. His pink, puffy eyes clearly proved that the younger Hardy had been crying for some time. Strange thing though, as Adam looked at the obviously distraught Enigma, he didn't feel pity for him. No, he only felt angry. Biting his tongue, Adam decided to keep his mouth shut and let Jeff start.

"Jeff?" Matt looked surprised to see him, "Jeff…man, I'm sorry—"

"Not right now, Matty." Jeff scowled, standing in front of them, "I'm here to talk to Addy…I mean Adam."

Adam bit his lip and looked at Matt, his hazel eyes filled with distress. Immediately, Matt knew he couldn't leave.

"Whatever you have to say to him," The older Hardy replied evenly, "You can say in front of me."

Jeff huffed a bit, his green eyes meeting the floor. The trio remained silent for almost a full minute before Jeff finally looked up, emerald eyes filled with determination.

"Adam," Jeff said, "We need to break up."

The looks on Matt and Adam's faces were ones of stunned disbelief. Of all the things they had expected Jeff to say, that had not been one of them…

"What?" Adam growled, feeling panicky, "What do you mean? Why…what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Jeff, you've got some serious explaining to do!" Matt hissed.

"I don't n-need to explain nothing." Jeff whispered, still staring at the floor, "I w-want to break up. That's it."

"But…" Adam sputtered, not really knowing what to say, "I…I thought we were happy!"

"Yeah, well, you were wrong." Even as he said those words, Jeff started to cry again, the tears slipping from his eyes and to the floor."

"Jeff," Adam stood up, taking a step toward Jeff, "Why are you doing this? Did you…did you cheat on me?"

Jeff looked up, biting his bottom lip as the tears continued to pour, but he said nothing.

"You did, didn't you?" Adam's hands clenched into fists, "I thought you cared about me! Who was it, huh? Who?"

"Jeff…" Matt shook his head, eyes clenching shut, "How could you do this?"

Jeff's whole body shook with silent sobs, but he managed to speak, "I'm g-getting my stuff…and I'm leaving…"

He turned and began packing up his clothes, bending over to pick up his things that were scattered across the floor.

"Who was it Jeff? Well? Who?" Adam growled, stamping his foot in anger, "You can at least tell me who you fucked behind my back—"

"Shut up!" Jeff snarled through clenched teeth, so angry that Adam would pull this on him when he had cheated as well.

"Jeff," Matt replied, eyes stony, "I'm your brother, but what you did was wrong! How can you hurt your boyfriend like this? How could you sleep around like this?"

"Oh, you would take his side." Jeff hissed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt demanded, eyes narrowing.

"You always blamed me for everything—" Jeff began.

"This is completely your fault!" Matt yelled, getting more and more pissed by the second, "You're the one who fucked around on Adam! Of course I'm going to blame you for this!"

"S-shut up!" Jeff began crying even more, clear tears sliding down his cheeks, "This isn't any of your business anyway!"

"You're my only brother and Adam's one of my best friends!" Matt continued angrily, "Of course this is my business! Especially since it's my own family who's being such a dick!"

"You don't know nothing Matty!" Jeff wailed as he stamped his foot on the ground, throwing the shirt he had just picked up back to the ground.

"I know you're hurting someone for no better reason then you not being able to keep your legs closed!" Matt screamed back, his own hands turning into fists.

"Fuck you!" Jeff yelled, kicking his suitcase that was on the ground, "Fuck this!"

He turned and all but ran out the door, more and more tears pooling in his eyes as he slammed the door shut.

Adam immediately collapsed onto the bed again, burying his face into his hands.

So his boyfriend had broken up with him. Just when he thought it couldn't get even worse. Oh, sure, he hadn't been in love with Jeff, but damn…getting broken up with was awful. He felt like total and complete shit right now. Completely worthless…after all, if Jeff didn't want him, well, what did that say? That he wasn't good enough, that's what.

"Hey now," Matt sat down next to him, pulling Adam against his chest, "It's alright, it's alright."

He must've known that Adam had been fighting back tears, for his gentle touch was enough to cause Adam to start crying lightly, a few hot tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Adam sniffed, turning red with embarrassment, "I'm being stupid."

"It's ok." Matt answered, not letting go, "Your boyfriend just broke up with you, it's understandable."

"He cheated on me." Adam sighed into Matt's chest, "I don't know why I'm so upset…"

"Even though he was a cheating ass, he was still your boyfriend." Matt replied, "It still hurts to lose him."

"It's not really that," Adam admitted, sniffing again, "We weren't…you know…in love anyway. I just…I feel like I wasn't good enough for him…"

"Adam," Matt frowned sadly, "This isn't your fault. You can't control what your boyfriend does. If he decides to be a cheating bastard, well, there isn't much you can do about that."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Adam reached up, wiping the tears from his face as he sat up.

"I can't believe my brother is being such a dick." Matt sighed, "It's like he's not even himself… I feel bad for saying those mean things to him…but I don't know what's wrong with him. He's treating you so badly, I can't just stand by and watch."

"He's not going to stay mad at you, Matty." Adam answered, realizing that Matt was looking for reassurance, "He never does."

"I know." Matt sighed again, "But I still feel bad."

Biting his bottom lip, Adam leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling the thicker man into a tight hug.

"Adam?" Matt sputtered, clearly surprised by the sudden show of emotion, "What's with the hug?"

"You looked like you needed it." Adam replied with a tiny grin, "And I did too."

Matt laughed…he actually laughed at that. Then he leaned back and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…" Matt said, "I guess I should get going."

"Yeah." Adam answered quietly, "I guess you should."

"Well, uh," Matt stood up, flushing a little bit, still feeling awkward, "If you need anything Addy, just give me a call."

"Yeah, ok." Adam nodded, staring intently as Matt left.

God, Adam thought as he lay back down. Everything was so fucked up now. Jeff had cheated and left him, Dave was turning out to be a real psycho, and here he was thinking Matt Hardy was handsome. He had no idea where those thoughts were coming from; now certainly wasn't the time to start thinking the older Hardy was attractive. Not that it mattered anyway…Matt was just trying to be nice to him, he wasn't helping Adam out because he cared about him or anything…right? Twisting on top of his white bed sheets, Adam shook his head, trying to flush his thoughts of the older Hardy out of his mind.

Was he truly upset about Jeff breaking up with him? Somewhat, he supposed. He and Jeff clicked really well, and it was going to suck not being close with him any more… Not to mention the sex had been amazing. Then again, finding a source of awesome sex had never exactly been a challenge for Adam. Either way, he was slightly surprised at how…not unhappy he was. Oh sure, the shock of it all had been awful—that's why he cried, really. Not because he would no longer be romantically involved with Jeff, but the whole rejection thing…he wasn't really going to miss Jeff as a lover, but getting cast aside by the Enigma had really done a number on Adam's self-esteem.

Maybe it was a good thing they broke up, Adam thought with a sigh. After all, they had both been cheating… Maybe it was time to throw in the towel. Adam just wished they had parted a happier note. His eyelids growing heavy, Adam could feel sleep beginning to overcome him. His last thought before slipping into a heavy sleep was that Matt Hardy had been staring at him real hard today…


	11. Mark's Room

Shawn and Hunter sat on the couch, side by side. The couch was a large leather thing, probably very expensive, and they both agreed it was probably the most comfortable couch they had ever seen in a hotel. The whole set up of the room was actually nice: there was a bathroom with a walk-in shower and a full tub, a small living room with the nice couch and a mid-size TV, a kitchenette with a mini-fridge (loaded with booze of course) and a microwave, and of course there was the bedroom which housed a king sized bed. Sitting in the living room, Hunter and Shawn were watching some silly sitcom or another on the TV, but neither one were paying much attention, for they had gotten into a serious discussion.

"I'm telling you, Shawn," Hunter grumbled, "Spiderman has super agility and strength! Batman doesn't have any of that!"

"Yes, and that's what makes him awesome!" Shawn growled, his blue eyes flashing at Hunter, "He doesn't have any powers but he can still kick ass just as good as any of the other super heroes!"

They had gotten into the discussion after seeing a commercial for some Spiderman action figures. Hunter had proclaimed that Spiderman was the greatest superhero ever, and that's when Shawn told him that Batman could kick Spiderman's ass any day of the week. Of course, that had started a heated debate between the two. After all, though they were the best of friends and even lovers, Shawn and Hunter argued over everything imaginable.

"Batman's just some emo guy that happens to be good at martial arts." Hunter continued, throwing his hands in the air dramatically, "What's so special about him?"

"He's special enough to have a sidekick!" Shawn sneered, "Did Spiderman ever have a sidekick? No—because he's not cool enough to get one!"

"Spiderman doesn't have a sidekick because he doesn't need one!" Hunter hissed back, scowling deeply at the Showstopper, "Batman's bitch ass can't get anything done unless he's got someone helping him!"

"Batman's not a bitch!" Shawn pushed Hunter in the chest, "He's rich and he gets all the girls he wants! Spiderman's just a stupid nerd!"

"Spiderman still gets the hot redhead!" Hunter pushed Shawn, the strength of the larger man causing the Heartbreak Kid to nearly fall off the couch.

"Yeah well Batman has the Batmobile!" Shawn slapped Hunter across the chest, laughing as the huge man howled in pain.

"You bitch! That hurt!" Hunter tenderly rubbed his stinging chest, "I'm so going to—"

The door swung open suddenly, and Jeff Hardy came rushing in, bawling his eyes out. The poor kid looked like someone had told him he was adopted, he was crying so hard. Hunter immediately panicked, standing up and holding his hands out, not really sure how to deal with the sobbing Hardy. Shawn on the other hand, squealed and jumped off the couch, rushing forward and putting his arm around Jeff. Saying things like 'Oh poor thing!' and 'Jeffy, what's wrong?' Shawn steered Jeff toward the couch, sitting them both down slowly. The wailing boy buried his face into Shawn chest, his fiery red bun mussing slightly as he held on to Shawn.

"Jeffy what's wrong?" Shawn cooed, holding on to Jeff tightly, his blue eyes sparkling with pity.

"Jesus Christ, kid." Hunter frowned, looking down at the two, "The world ain't ending."

"You shut up!" Shawn hissed over Jeff's shoulder.

"Alright, alright." Hunter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Jeez…bite my head off, will you."

"Jeffy," Shawn pulled away for a second, looking down at Jeff warmly, "What's wrong?"

"I…I broke up with Addy…" Jeff's shoulders heaved as he continued crying, "And him and Matt are so mad at me and they called me a whore and—"

"Alright!"

The door to the bathroom burst open, and Mark stepped out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts around his waist. His eyes were wide with anger, and there seemed to be a vein throbbing in his forehead. His black hair slick with water, he appeared to have just stepped out of the shower.

"What the fuck is all the commotion—" He froze suddenly, upon seeing Jeff's soaking eyes, "Ah fuck, who am I going to have to kill?"

"It's Adam and Matt." Shawn scowled at Mark, "They're mad at him and called him a whore. I told you not to tell them you lied! I told you!"

"He did tell you." Hunter nodded seriously.

"Shut up Hunter." Mark frowned even deeper, feeling a bit guilty as he looked down at Jeff's crying form, "Damn…I'm sorry Jeff."

"It's ok, Mark." Jeff whispered, his face scrunched up from the effort of crying, "They're just being big dicks to me…"

"Maybe you should go talk to Adam," Mark suggested, "See if you can work things out."

"I don't want to work things out." Jeff muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Oh no…" Mark's eyes suddenly went wide, "Don't tell me…oh fuck Jeff please don't tell me you're getting with Orton…"

"Wait…" Hunter's brown eyes widened as well, "Jeff and Randy…? When the hell did this happen?"

"If Jeff wants to be with Randy," Shawn said, giving Mark a hard, blue-eyed stare, "Then that's his decision. He's an adult, he can do what he—"

"Orton is bad fucking news!" Mark snarled, glaring at Shawn, "He's not good for you Jeff! That fucker does nothing but cause trouble! How could you want to be with him, of all people?"

"Randy isn't that bad." Hunter replied, his own brown eyes going hard all of a sudden.

Mark scowled deeply. He had forgotten that Hunter and Randy used to be pretty close, back when Randy was still pretty new to wrestling. Hunter had a soft spot for Randy just like he, Mark, had a soft spot for Jeff. There had been a while, actually, where the two had been nearly inseparable. But as the years went on and Randy became a more prominent WWE star, he and Hunter had drifted apart. However, judging by the look Hunter was giving Mark, he obviously still cared for the Viper, even if they weren't as close as they used to be.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks." Hunter continued, bulging arms still crossed in front of him, his biceps nearly tearing through the red shit he was wearing.

"T-that's what I tried to tell you, Mark." Jeff protested, looking up at the Deadman with his big, green eyes, "I…I like him."

"Jeff…" Mark sighed, "You may think this is right, but Randy Orton is not a good guy. He'll never be the boyfriend Adam was—"

"Good," Jeff growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "I hope he's nothing like Adam!"

Mark, Hunter, and Shawn all three looked taken aback by that. They had all been under the impression that Jeff and Adam had a wonderful relationship—what on earth was causing the sudden hatred they now saw in Jeff's bright eyes? Barely a week ago Jeff would've told anyone who listened that he loved Adam…what the hell caused the change? Especially since it was Jeff who had done the cheating?

"Jeff, what—" Shawn began curiously.

The was a sudden, harsh knocking at the door. Mark hurriedly stepped into the bedroom and came back out in a pair of pants and a t-shirt. It was Hunter, though, who stepped forward to the door, gripping the doorknob with his meaty hand. Pulling the door back, a look of surprised crossed Hunter's face.

"Randy? John? What the—" Hunter began before Randy Orton and John Cena both stormed into the room. Cena looked positively worried: he was frowning deeply, and his blue eyes seemed dull with concern. Randy, on the other hand, appeared absolutely furious. He was scowling harshly, and his pale blue eyes were narrowed. He truly did take on the appearance of a Viper, and one that looked ready to strike at any second.

"Where's Jeff?" Randy growled, scanning the room quickly.

The younger Hardy immediately hopped up from the couch and—to everyone's astonishment—he rushed into Randy's arms. Still scowling, Randy wrapped his thick, tattooed arms around the much smaller man, pulling the red-haired Enigma into a tight embrace.

"Come on, Jeff." Randy murmured, nuzzling a bit against the smaller man, "Let's get out of here."

"Wait." Mark reached out, wrapping one of his enormous hands around Jeff's wrist as he made to follow Randy out the door, "Jeff, you don't have to do this. You can still fix things with Adam—"

"He can make his own decisions!" Randy growled angrily, glaring at Mark.

"Shut up Orton!" Mark took a step forward, giving Randy a mean look, "I don't recall inviting you in here anyway."

"Mark," Jeff turned away from Randy, looking up at the Undertaker, "Please…just let it go…"

Mark could immediately feel himself begin to soften as Jeff looked up at him with those big green eyes of his, but he couldn't help but worry. He disliked Randy pretty strongly…hell, aside from John Cena and Hunter, the guy didn't have any friends. Ok, maybe Ted and Cody were cool with him. He was such an ass though; hardly anyone liked him. How on earth could Jeff want to be with somebody who did nothing but fight and fuck? Randy Orton had more than a few enemies…and he was known for causing trouble. There was no way he could be anything but a negative influence on Jeff…

But, Mark thought, Jeff seemed pretty adamant about starting something with Randy. And the way Orton had held Jeff as soon as he walked in the door… Mark had never seen Randy show affection before, but when the Legend Killer put his arms around the younger Hardy… If Mark didn't know any better, he could've swore he saw real tenderness in Randy's cruel, blue eyes. Randy was smart though. Mark had no doubt in his mind that the Viper could play Jeff like a fiddle, should he desire to do so. If Jeff wasn't careful, he was going to end up getting his heart broken. Jeff had the unfortunate habit of falling hard and falling fast for men he liked; and Randy had the habit of kicking guys to the curb once he was finished fucking around with them. The combination of those two created potential for a pretty awful situation for Jeff…

"This is all your fault, boy." Mark grumbled at Randy, clearly displeased.

"My fault?" Randy answered back, the tall tan man taking a step forward, "I didn't force him into anything, if that's what you're saying."

"If it wasn't for you," The Deadman hissed, also stepping forward, looking down at Randy with pure rage, "Jeff wouldn't be in this mess! And you!" Mark turned toward Cena, "What the hell is your place in this?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." John held up his hands defensively, "I didn't do anything!"

"You're with this idiot," Mark jerked his thumb toward Randy, "So I'm guessing you've got some part in this."

"Who're you callin—" Randy began, before John cut him off.

"Randy's my friend." John jutted his chin out defiantly, "And you know what? Jeff is now too. So I'm here to make sure things go ok for them."

"Christ," Mark rolled his eyes, "You just can't stay out of Randy's business, can you?"

"What're you getting all pissy at me for?" John pouted, "I didn't do anything."

"He just can't accept that Jeff wants to be with me." Randy sneered, once again glaring at the enormous Deadman.

"You little shit!" Mark rushed forward, ready to strangle Randy with his bare hands. He probably would've too, but Hunter leapt in front of Orton, grabbing Mark by the waist and pulling him back. Randy, on the other hand, wasn't so eager for the fight to be stopped. He rushed forward too, ready to show that he wasn't scared of anybody—not even the big, bad Undertaker. But John managed to get a hold of him, the Champ's huge arms yanking Randy back.

"You little fuck!" Mark roared, struggling against Hunter, "I swear to god I'm going to beat you into next week!"

"I'd like to see you try, old man!" Randy snarled back, fighting equally as hard against Cena.

"Randy, please!" Jeff tugged on Randy's shirt sleeve, "Can we just go?"

Orton gave Jeff a long, blue-eyed stare before nodding slowly. Shrugging Cena off of him, Randy turned and stomped out the door, his hands curled into fists. Cena followed directly after him, ready to stop the Legend Killer from possibly destroying hotel property.

Jeff turned toward Mark, "Mark…I'm sorry. But this is what I want."

"Fine!" Mark turned around, his broad back facing Jeff, "But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!"

Jeff's lower lip started trembling, and he fought back tears as he turned around, slowly walking out the door.

* * *

Cena had left them shortly after they departed from Mark's room. He had wisely sensed that Randy and Jeff needed some alone time to absorb all that had happened throughout the day, and with a quick goodbye, they parted ways. Jeff and Randy both strode down the hallway to Randy's room, silent as could be. Both had a lot going through their minds.

Jeff had cried more today than he had in the past year; and it was all because of Adam, Mark, and Matt. Funny thing, Jeff thought, Mark insisted that Randy Orton was a bad influence, but in the past few days, Randy had been the only person to actually make Jeff happy. Ok, so Cena had been kind to him as well, but they were only together briefly. Jeff shook his head, red bun bobbing, as he and Randy continued marching down the hall, feet quickly passing over the tackily bright blue carpet. Mark refused to believe that Randy was anything but a menace; now, Jeff somewhat understood why. But damn it he was an adult! If he wanted to leave his boyfriend to be with the Viper—and technically they weren't really together—then he damn well would! Mark was just as bad as Matt: they both always automatically assumed that Jeff couldn't make safe decisions by himself. It was infuriating sometimes!

As Jeff fumed, Randy, too, had a lot on his mind. The Undertaker had really gotten to him: what if this was all his fault? Would Jeff have left Adam if Randy hadn't been involved? If Randy and John hadn't encouraged him to? Randy didn't like to think that he was the only reason Jeff and Adam were separating; after all, Adam had been fucking around on Jeff. But maybe they really would've worked things out if Randy hadn't gotten involved…

As they reached room 512, Randy slid his keycard through and pushed the door open silently. They stepped inside, and Jeff immediately walked over to the unmade bed and sat—or rather, fell—onto it.

"You ok?" Randy asked, looking down at the younger Hardy.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeff sighed , not meeting Randy's eyes, "I'm just tired. Today was pretty…stressful."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Randy sat down next to him, also staring at the floor, "Jeff, if you want to go back to Adam—"

"Adam?" Jeff sat up suddenly, a confused look crossing his face, "Why would you think I want to go back to Adam?"

"I just…" Randy growled angrily, still glaring at the floor, "I don't want you to…I don't want to be the reason…I just…" The big, bad Legend Killer seemed to be struggling for words.

"Randy," Jeff reached forward, tugging on the front of Randy's shirt, "Adam cheated on me and I cheated on him. We're fucked. There's no way we could ever recover from this. And besides, I don't want to be with him."

Randy sighed deeply, "Look, I know I'm not a good person. But I'm trying to do better, I really am. I don't want to be the reason things went bad between you and Adam."

Jeff shook his head, "First of all, you didn't make things go bad between me and Adam. Adam did. Second of all, why do you think you're not a good person?"

"You know why." Randy frowned, "I get into fights all the time…I used to fuck with other people's boyfriends…John, Ted, and Cody are the only people who actually like me…"

Jeff fell silent for a moment. He had no idea that Randy actually felt bad about all this stuff. Yeah, Randy had told Jeff before that he was trying to change, but Jeff didn't realize how guilty Randy actually felt about everything. And—judging from the way Randy was talking—he seemed to have some pretty low self-esteem…

"Randy, why do you think so badly of yourself?" Jeff asked.

Randy stared at him a long time before answering, "I wasn't always like this. Back right before I got…famous, I guess…before Evolution even…I had a steady boyfriend. His name was Jacob."

Jeff nodded, urging him to continue.

"We were…pretty serious." Randy could feel himself blushing a bit, for he had never told anyone but Cena about Jacob, "But then I came home early as a surprise for him. He was in our bed, fucking one of our friends."

Jeff was shocked by that admission. It was so similar to what happened between him and Addy! Except Randy had been carrying this around for…years.

"Wow." Jeff replied, his green eyes staring at Randy.

"What?" Randy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"He must've meant a lot to you." Jeff answered, still looking at Randy.

"Why do you say that?" Randy huffed.

"I'm guessing that's the whole reason you've been so pissed all these years. Is that why you always fought people? Still mad about Jacob?" Jeff asked as Randy nodded, "Well…he had to have been pretty special to you for you to still be angry at him years later."

Randy hesitated, and then said "He proposed to me barely three days before I found him cheating."

"Wow." Jeff repeated, finally tearing his eyes away from Randy. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain the Legend Killer had been in when he found out his fiancé cheating on him. Hell, he and Addy had dated for only six months and he was devastated when he found Adam cheating. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would've been if he had been expecting to marry Adam…

"For a long time after," Randy continued, "I hated everyone and everything. I fought anyone who wanted to, and fucked anyone who wanted to."

"And you're just now getting over it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Randy sighed deeply, "John's the one who made me realize that Jacob was ruining me for everyone else. He's the one who convinced me to stop being so angry. He's the only other person besides you that knows about Jacob."

Jeff couldn't help but stare at Randy. He had never seen the Viper so…vulnerable. Randy was showing a side of himself that Jeff was sure nobody—except maybe Cena—even knew existed. Where was the man that didn't care about anyone but himself? Where was the man that everyone claimed was out to piss the world off? The man sitting next to Jeff—the man who had just revealed all the pain he had been in for all these years—didn't seem like he could possibly be the same Randy Orton that everyone hated so much. God, if everyone knew the hurt Randy had been in…perhaps they would've been more understanding of his actions.

"I'm doing this wrong." Randy said suddenly, looking at Jeff sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're the one who had the bad day." Randy replied, "I should be helping you out with your problems. Not dragging you down with my stupid shit."

"It's ok, Randy." Jeff answered, "You know, you really are a good guy. You just don't know how to show it sometimes."

"I guess." Randy seemed unconvinced, "Are you going to be ok? John and I heard people saying they saw you running and crying up to Mark's room. That's why we went up there."

"Yeah." Jeff nodded, "I don't know if Addy will ever forgive me, but Matty will. He has to, I'm his brother. And Mark will get over it eventually. I just wish they wouldn't try to control me so much."

"So what now?" Randy looked at Jeff, his blue eyes still looking sad.

Jeff stared back at him. He had never known Randy had a soft side…and now he wanted to explore it. He wanted to find the man he knew Randy really was deep down: a good man. Leaning forward, Jeff pressed his lips against Randy's; softly, gently. Not with the usual roughness that accompanied most of Jeff's sexual encounters. Randy seemed surprised by the sudden gentleness, for he froze for a split second before loosening up and allowing Jeff to probe his mouth with his tongue.

They moved quickly; both using a light touch on each other's bodies. Randy pulled Jeff's black shirt past the Enigma's red hair, casting it to the floor. And then Jeff was on top of him, his lean body pressed up against Randy's large, tan frame. Reaching down, Jeff swiftly undid his own jeans while Randy tugged his own shirt off and roughly yanked his own jeans off and to the floor. They were both naked soon, and then Jeff was leaning forward, his lips brushing against Randy's neck, and his hand dipped between Randy's legs. Orton couldn't help but let out a soft moan of pleasure as Jeff began rubbing him, his hand working slowly up and down Randy's shaft.

As Jeff worked him, Randy reached up, pulling the smaller man down into a deep kiss. Jeff let out a little sigh as Randy kissed him, and when Randy's hips bucked under his hand's movement, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Randy…" Jeff breathed heavily, looking down at the flushed man beneath him, "I want you. Now."

In one fast motion, Randy wrapped his arm around Jeff and flipped them over, his much larger body engulfing Jeff's tiny frame. Pressing his lips against Jeff's, Randy slowly entered him, moaning into the kiss as Jeff's tight, warm body surrounded him. He began thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace, his lips still pressed faithfully against Jeff's.

"Randy…please!" Jeff groaned, bucking his hips against Randy, begging him to go faster.

But Randy kept his slow pace, his cock sliding in and out of Jeff leisurely. Jeff moaned some more, biting his bottom lip as he dug his fingernails into Randy's back, pulling him closer. As Jeff scratched him, he couldn't hold back any longer. Randy suddenly thrust deep and hard before pulling almost all the way out and shoving himself back in. Jeff howled at that, clenching his eyes shut as Randy pushed inside him again and again, hitting his prostate with every wild thrust. Reaching forward, Randy started pumping Jeff's rock-hard cock vigorously. As Randy slammed into him over and over, his thick cock hitting Jeff's hotspot every time, Jeff moaned and came into Randy's hand, the hot cum shooting between them, and then with a growl Randy finished inside of Jeff, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he rode out his orgasm.

"Randy…" Jeff sighed, looking up at Orton, "I really like you."

Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeff's neck.

"You know Jeff," Orton's lips moved across Jeff's throat as he spoke, "I think I really like you too."

* * *

**I have a new fic titled 'Horror' that features Randy, Cena, and the Hardys as the main characters, if anyone is interested.**


	12. Don't Pretend

He had never been a patient man. Nor had he ever been able to keep his temper in check. For those two reasons, Dave Batista was pacing back and forth in his room, brown eyes flickering over to the alarm clock every twenty seconds. It was early—very early, in fact the sun wasn't even completely up yet. He had ordered his accomplice to be there fifteen minutes ago…where the idiot was, Batista did not know. All he knew was that if his partner didn't show up soon, he was going to start throwing furniture.

Batista growled, kicking a pillow across the floor as he continued pacing. This was all Adam's fault. The little slut apparently thought he could kick Dave Batista to the curb whenever he pleased, but Dave didn't play that way. He didn't let little whores control him—especially not little whores who thought they could leave him. Adam Copeland was a pretty thing, but not too smart. Not if he thought he could get rid of the Animal that easily. Stupid boy…he was going to realize his mistake real soon. Batista didn't take kindly to people who insulted him, and Adam dropping him in favor of that little slut Jeff Hardy was certainly an insult.

Jeff Hardy. What a fucking waste of space. Sure, he was easy on the eyes, but the boy was too stupid to even realize that Adam had been fucking around on him…dumb little thing. Batista nearly saw red as he thought about Jeff; after all, the younger Hardy had been the only thing stopping Dave from completely owning Adam. Just the thought of Hardy touching his Adam made Batista want to snap the Rainbow Haired Warrior in half. And he could, too. Hardy was a little thing; downright puny next to Dave. But somehow Adam seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for Jeff…no matter how many times Dave made him cum, Adam refused to leave Jeff. Dimwitted bitch.

Well, Dave thought angrily, wrapping his fingers into the shape of fists, Adam was going to learn that you never crossed Dave Batista. There was a knock on the door, and Batista went to answer, slowly prying the door open.

Chris Masters strode in, a wide smirk across his face.

"Dave." Masters replied, giving the slightly larger man a nod.

"You're late." Batista growled, shoving the door shut.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?" Chris whined, reaching up and rubbing a hand through his brown hair.

"Stop bitching." Dave ordered, giving Masters a hard glare, "Well…are you in or not?"

"That depends." Chris answered snottily, putting his hands on his jean-clad hips, "You got what I asked for?"

Batista reached into his back pocket and withdrew a small, clear bag that was about halfway filled with a white, powdery substance. Masters' eyes immediately glazed over with hunger as he stared at the bag, completely fixated on it.

"The highest grade available, completely pure." Batista said as he tossed the bag to Chris, "You get the rest of it when we're done."

Masters didn't answer, he merely turned the bag over and over in his hands, fingers kneading the soft, plastic-encased powder.

"Well?" Batista snarled.

"Alright," Chris smiled widely, shoving the bag into his pocket, "I'm in. What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to help me deal with a bitch that's gotten out of line." Batista answered, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Hm," Chris smirked toothily, "Sounds like fun. Who is it?"

"Adam Copeland." Dave answered.

Chris's eyes immediately widened, "Wait, you mean Jeff Hardy's boyfriend?"

"He's mine." Dave hissed through clenched teeth, "Him and Hardy are almost done anyhow."

"Ok…what do you want to do?" Masters looked at him curiously.

"First, we're going to send him a message. Let him know we're serious." Dave continued, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And how are we going to do that?" Master asked suspiciously.

"By beating one of his friends black and blue, that's how." Dave couldn't help but smile at that. He was going to greatly enjoy breaking someone that Adam was friends with.

"You want to go after one of the Hardys?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"No, not yet." Batista shook his head, "First we'll get someone a little less close to him, then work our way up."

"Well who then?" Masters asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Batista sneered, "Come on, let's go keep a lookout. As soon as he's left alone, we'll get him. Adam's going to regret ever trying to leave me."

* * *

Shawn Michaels rolled over a bit, his long hair tangling around his face as he buried his head into the pillow. It was no use…he wasn't getting back to sleep. The light pouring in from the window suggested it was time for him to get up anyway. Sitting up, Shawn stretched his arms out, letting out a deep yawn. His sleepy blue eyes cracking open, he looked to his left and right. Hunter was next to him, the blonde still practically passed out, the white sheets of the bed wrapped up around his waist. The other side of Shawn was empty, however. Letting out a groan of discontent, Shawn swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was only wearing a blue pair of boxers as he made his way to the living room, hips swinging like always.

Mark was sitting on the couch, scowling as deeply as ever. His dark hair was cascading across his shoulders, and he seemed to be hunched over, fuming.

Shawn sighed, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Mark said curtly, not even looking at Shawn as he answered.

"Mark, you've got to get over this." Shawn rolled his eyes, "So what if you don't like Randy? Jeffy does and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Jeff is extremely irresponsible, you know that." Mark huffed, turning to look Shawn in the eye.

"Look," Shawn sighed again, "You can't control what Jeff does—"

"Why are you defending Randy?" Mark snarled suddenly, "He's an ass and everyone knows it! How can you possibly be ok with Jeff dating him? We're supposed to be Adam's friends—"

"Jeff can't help it if he doesn't want to be with Adam!" Shawn snapped back, pointing at Mark angrily, "We can't force him to like someone any more then we can force him to not like Randy!"

"You know Randy fucks around with people then dumps them!" Mark retorted madly, "What happens when he does that to Jeff? You want Jeff to go through that?"

"That's not the point!" The Showstopper frowned, "The point is that you can't stop Jeff if he wants to be with someone! That's his choice!"

"Well he's making a bad choice!" Mark spat.

"You don't know that." Shawn replied.

"Shawn don't be stupid—" Mark began.

"Don't call me stupid!" Shawn yelled, absolutely furious at his lover.

"Hey!" It was Hunter—barely awake, by the looks of it. His eyes were red from sleep and he seemed to be staggering a bit as he walked toward them.

"You know," Hunter growled tiredly, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"And some of us are being mean!" Shawn grumbled, glaring at the Deadman.

"For god's sake…" Hunter groaned, reaching up and rubbing his eyes, "What's the problem?"

"Mark's mad about Randy." Shawn tattled, shooting a spiteful look at Mark.

"Still?" Hunter sighed, "Mark, I'm telling you, he's not as bad as you think. Sure, he's rough around the edges but—"

There was a knocking on the door suddenly. Mark, Hunter, and Shawn all looked at each other, matching looks of confusion on their faces. They hadn't been expecting anyone, who could it be? Especially at this time? Wrestlers weren't exactly known for being early risers, so who could it possibly be?

Hunter solved the dilemma by walking over to the door and swinging it open quickly. To everyone's surprise, Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland walked in, both wearing jeans and simple t-shirts. Both looked a lot calmer then they had last time they had visited.

"Matt? Adam?" Shawn raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What're you doing here?"

"We came to say we're sorry." Matt replied, looking contrite, "We realized we we're pretty rude to you yesterday—"

Mark cleared his throat, "Jeff's cheating on Adam with Randy Orton."

The silence that followed was deafening. Hunter's mouth dropped and his eyes widened so much they appeared to be popping out of his head, Adam looked like he had suddenly lost the ability to breathe, and Matt was clenching his fists so tightly that his nails drew blood from his palms. Shawn Michaels, however, appeared unchanged.

"I am not sleeping with you for a week, you ass." Shawn said quietly as he glared at Mark, his blue eyes flashing with barely contained rage.

"What the fuck do you mean Randy Orton?" Matt roared; his eyes wide with fury.

"Oh shit…" Adam closed his eyes, "Of all people…"

"Randy Orton? Randy fucking Orton?" Matt paced back and forth for a second, huffing so heavily it seemed like he was going to start breathing fire.

"They needed to know." Mark said stiffly as he looked at Shawn, but the Showstopper refused to meet his eyes.

"You're damn right we needed to know!" Matt yelled.

"You knew?" Adam whined, looking at the trio sadly, "You knew he was sleeping with Orton and you weren't going to tell me?"

"I've wanted to tell you." Mark answered, jerking his thumb toward Shawn, "But he kept telling me not to."

"Hey, don't go pinning this all on me!" Shawn said, "Jeff begged us not to tell—"

"Randy fucking Orton!" Matt kicked the couch with enough strength to knock it a few inches, "I can't fucking believe this!"

"It is way too early for this…" Hunter groaned, running a meaty hand through his light hair.

Adam seemed to be shell-shocked, for he slid down onto the couch Matt had just kicked, staring at the floor with empty eyes.

"Adam…" Matt actually seemed to calm down a bit upon seeing the distress his friend was in, "You ok?"

"Yeah I just…" Adam shook his head, his hazel eyes still wide with shock, "I can't believe…of all people, I would've never guessed Orton…"

"My brother is a fucking idiot." Matt hissed, his hands once again becoming fists.

"You're damn right he is." Mark agreed with a growl, "We all know how Randy is."

"I'm done with this shit." Matt snarled, "I'm finishing this now! Come on Addy." Matt strode over to the couch as gave Adam a hand up.

"Where are you guys going?" Mark asked.

"We're going to teach Orton not to fuck with my little brother." Matt answered angrily, steering himself and Adam to the door.

"Well," Mark said as he scooped a shirt off the floor and slid it on, "I'm coming too. I want to teach that little punk a lesson."

"Hold on, hold on." Hunter too slipped on a shirt, "I'm coming too."

"What about you Shawn?" Mark grumbled, looking over at the Heartbreak Kid, "You coming?"

"No." Shawn scowled, crossing his arms in front of him, "I'm not going to help you guys fuck around with Jeff's life."

"Shawn…" Mark sighed unhappily, "Look, I'm sorry—"

"No!" Shawn stamped his foot, looking eerily like Jeff as he did so, "You had no right telling them that! Adam and Jeff weren't together anymore anyway! They didn't have to know! You know what? I'm not dealing with this. Just go away." He finished by turning around and storming to the room.

Mark sighed. He knew he should follow Shawn and fix things with him, but instead he turned and followed Matt and Jeff out the door. Randy Orton was about to learn not to fuck with one of the Undertaker's friends…

* * *

The walk—or march, rather—to Randy's room was done in silence. For the first ten minutes or so, Hunter had tried to convince them to take it easy on Randy. Matt's looks of hatred however caused him to give up and simply follow along the others with hopes of diffusing the situation. Hunter was always up for a good fight, but not when it was between his friends. Yes, even now he still considered Randy a friend, though they barely spoke to each other at all anymore. It didn't matter though; for a time there, him and Randy were thick as thieves. It would take a lot more than a simple lack of communication to cause Hunter to turn on Randy.

Matt looked positively furious as he walked. His fingers clenched into fists, a mean scowl across his face, his dark eyes narrowed angrily…Matt looked like he was ready to take on anybody that crossed him. He even stomped his feet as he walked, taking his rage out on the carpet. And who could blame him? He had just found out his baby brother was fucking one of the most hated men in the locker room! The idea of itty bitty Jeffy screwing with the Viper himself was enough to make Matt's skin crawl. Adam actually seemed to be handling the situation much better: he looked a little downtrodden, his eyes glued to the floor as they entered the elevator, but other than that he didn't seem as affected as Matt. Probably because he already knew Jeff was cheating on him…deep down he knew. Finding out it was Randy was simply putting a name to it.

Mark was feeling a strange mixture of exhilaration and guilt as they stepped out of the elevator and onto Randy's floor. He was itching to get his hands on Randy; the little fuck always managed to get him all riled up, and he wanted to teach that boy a lesson about respecting superiors. However, Shawn's outburst as he had left was churning in his mind. It was bad enough that Shawn was angry with him—he was sure Jeff wasn't going to be happy once he found out Mark had spilled the beans. And Jeff had asked him, no, begged him to not tell…Mark was feeling a tad guilty, even if it was for Jeff's own good.

When they reached 512, it took all of Matt's self control to stop himself from kicking door in a strangling the Legend Killer. Instead he reached up and knocked on their door harshly.

To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Randy who answered. It wasn't even Jeff. It was John Cena…standing in front of them in dark jeans and a white shirt. He had been smiling that characteristic grin of his, but when he saw all the angry faces in front of him, his lips quickly dipped into a frown.

"What…?" John looked at them, a very confused expression on his face.

"Cena? What the hell?" Hunter looked at the Champ questioningly, "What're you doing here?"

Cena opened his mouth to answer, but Matt beat him to it. "Oh for fuck's sake…" Matt snarled, "Don't tell me you're fucking Randy too!"

"Only been a few days and Randy's already got a new toy." Mark shook his head, glaring at John.

"Whoa," Cena shook his head, looking at the group in front of him like they were crazy, "I'm not fucking Randy."

"Then what're you doing here?" Matt spat impatiently.

"Well me and Randy are friends—" He paused before his blue eyes suddenly turned stony, "Wait, why the hell should I tell you? What are you doing here?"

Matt didn't answer, he simply strode forward, his shoulder knocking into Cena and pushing him to the side. Mark followed soon after, and then Adam and Hunter. Forcing their way into the room, they didn't have to go far to find Randy. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of denim jeans that were cut rather low; they showed off his hip bones quite nicely. Nobody in the group seemed to notice—well, expect for Hunter, who eyes were roaming up and down Randy's body, taking particular time to examine his abs.

Randy stood up as soon as he saw them, "What the fuck—"

"You fucking punk!" Matt rushed forward, spearing Randy to the ground. They rolled around for thirty seconds or so before Randy somehow landed on top and slugged Matt in his stomach. Cena rushed forward as Hardy yelped in pain, pulling the Viper off of the slightly smaller man.

"Stay away from my brother!" Matt roared as he stood up, clutching his side.

"I'll do whatever I fucking want!" Randy hissed back, struggling against John with no success.

"Asshole!" Matt sneered angrily, trying to rush Randy again. This time however, Hunter stepped between them, his thick arms flexing.

"Back off Matt." Hunter commanded, looking down at Hardy, "Let's at least hear Randy's side of the story."

"Who the fuck cares what he has to say?" Matt scowled, his furious eyes looking past Hunter and straight at Randy, "We all know Randy likes a quick fuck—"

"It wasn't fucking like that!" Orton growled as he gave Matt a nasty look.

"Don't pretend, Randy." Mark replied, looking across the room at the Legend Killer, "We know what you're like. Don't sit here and act like you actually care—"

"What the fuck is your guys' deal?" Randy huffed impatiently, "Jeff's an adult, and he can do what he wants! The only person who has any right to be mad at me is Adam!" Randy turned, facing Adam, and to everyone's surprise, he actually looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry I fucked your boyfriend." Randy grumbled. But he didn't sound sorry…and everyone could tell.

"You're lying!" Matt hissed, curling his hands into fists, "You're not sorry at all!"

"You're damn right I'm not." Randy spat back, "I'm glad I did it! I got Jeff now—"

"No you don't!" Matt roared, rushing forward again, "He isn't yours and he never will be you fucker!"

"You fucked my boyfriend…" Adam said quietly, causing Matt to stop struggling against Hunter, "How can you possibly defend yourself?"

"Oh cut the bullshit." Randy rolled his eyes scathingly at Adam, "You're telling me not to pretend? Well what about you? Why don't you stop pretending?"

Adam went very pale at that, clamping his mouth shut.

"You're going to sit here and antagonize the man whose boyfriend you fucked?" Mark scowled deeply, his dark eyes harsh, "You really are a piece of work Randy."

"Shows how much you idiots know." Randy snorted.

"What the hell does that mean?" Matt replied, getting tired of Randy's games.

"You know, maybe I wouldn't have slept with Jeff," Randy turned suddenly, giving an accusing, blue eyed stare at Adam, "If he hadn't come crying to my door and telling me his boyfriend was sleeping with Dave Batista!"

**

* * *

**

**I have put a poll up on my profile that deals with a fic I plan on working on soon. If you could take the time to take the poll, I'd really appreciate it!**


	13. Poor Shawn

Shawn was absolutely furious. When the others left, he had sat down on the couch, crossing his arms angrily. He couldn't believe Mark had told Adam and Matt about Randy. He knew, of course, that they were good friends with Adam…but they were friends with Jeff too, and the Enigma had begged them not to tell. Besides, it wasn't like Adam and Jeff were together anymore. Now, if Jeff had still been with Adam, if Jeff had been leading Adam along and still cheating, then Shawn could understand a bit more why Mark would tell. But damn it Jeff had done the right thing! He broke up with Adam…what the hell was the point in telling Adam and Matt about Randy?

Shaking his head, his long, brown hair falling into his face a bit, Shawn couldn't help but want to strangle his lover. He knew Mark hated Randy, but that didn't mean that he could stop Jeff from being with him. But that was typical Mark. He, like Matt, always wanted to run Jeff's life for him. They always tried to push him into the direction they thought was best—not the direction that Jeff wanted. If they kept this up, Shawn thought with a sigh, it was eventually going to backfire. Jeff was no pushover; eventually he was going to start getting angry with Matt and Mark for trying to control him. Shawn had refused to go with them to confront Randy not only because he thought it was wrong, but because he knew Jeff was going to react very, very badly.

Shawn jumped slightly as there was a sudden, harsh pounding on the door. The loud noise had scared him a bit. Feeling a little foolish, he stood up and walked over to the door. No doubt it was probably Hunter or Mark…

"What is it?" Shawn sighed, pulling the door open.

But it wasn't Hunter or Mark.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Shawn was roughly shoved backwards by two very large and very strong hands. He landed on his back hard, yelping again as the floor was slammed against him. Feeling disoriented from the fall, Shawn winced, his blue eyes traveling upward. Two very large, tan men stepped into the room, the second one shutting the door—and locking it—behind him. The first man reached down, his thick hand curling around Shawn's throat, and he lifted the Showstopper into the air effortlessly.

Gagging a bit, Shawn found himself face to face with Dave Batista.

"D-Dave?" Shawn choked, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

"The one and only." Dave grinned darkly, tightening the grip he had on Shawn's neck, chuckling slightly as the smaller man coughed more, desperate for air.

Letting out a grunt of effort, Dave lifted Shawn even higher before slamming him onto the coffee table, smirking in satisfaction as Shawn's small body went straight through the wood. Screaming in pain, Shawn writhed around on the ground, feeling the splinters of the wooden table dig into his back. His pale eyes tearing up, Shawn looked up and suddenly realized he knew the other man as well. It was Chris Masters.

"Let me get a turn with him Dave!" Masters giggled, and it was then that he stepped past Batista and pulled Shawn up off the ground. Gripping him by the front and back of his shorts, Chris whirled Shawn around before throwing him into the wall, cackling madly as the Heartbreak Kid let a huge dent in the cheap hotel plaster. Groaning in pain, Shawn slid to the ground, the pain in his back even more intense.

"Not done with you yet." Chris huffed, drawing back his fist. Launching himself forward, he punched Shawn in the jaw, knocking him straight to the ground. "Oh…" Masters grinned, "He's bleeding!" And it was true; Shawn could feel the red liquid sliding down his chin as he watched a few dark red droplets hit the carpet.

"What…" Shawn gasped, his eyes tearing even more as he looked up, "Why are you doing this—"

Dave stepped forward and slammed his fist into Shawn's face, the downed man screaming in pain as he was knocked back to the floor. Shawn's eye immediately began to purple and swell, and within seconds his eye and cheek had swollen to nearly twice their normal size.

"Good one Dave!" Chris yapped, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Moaning in pain, Shawn looked up at Masters, barely able to make him out because his one eye was nearly swollen shut. There was something very off about Chris…his eyes were wide and very pink, and his nostrils were red and irritated looking. Not to mention he seemed to be twitching and bouncing, like he was full of energy. If Shawn didn't know any better, he'd say that Masters seemed to be on something…

Dave drew his leg back and kicked out, his foot connecting with Shawn's ribs. Wailing in pain, Shawn rolled onto his side, clutching his abdomen. Something had cracked when Dave kicked him… But they weren't done yet. Masters stepped forward and kicked his own leg out. Shawn let out the loudest scream yet as Chris's heel connected with his collar one, a loud snap sounding through the air as Shawn's clavicle was broken.

"Please…" Shawn sobbed, the stabbing pain in his collar bone practically mind-numbing, "Please…don't do this…"

"Oh…" Chris looked down at Shawn, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "He's so pretty when he begs…"

Masters reached down, stroking a single finger across Shawn's bare chest. Batista struck out suddenly, shoving Masters so hard he almost fell to the ground.

"Back the fuck off!" Dave snarled at Chris, "We don't have time for that shit."

"But—" Chris began.

"No!" Batista growled, "We've got to hurry and finish this."

"Fine." Masters rolled his brown eyes, finally looking back down at Shawn, "Let's do this."

They did not go easy on him. Picking up Shawn, Batista slammed him into the wall again, laughing as Shawn cried out. Masters took his turn then, lashing out and punching Shawn twice in the stomach before shoving the man to the ground. Shawn was bleeding from his face, his ribs, and from his broken clavicle at that point—neither Batista nor Chris had had seemed to notice that a piece of the bone was jutting out, blood seeping from the wound. Batista then took Shawn's left arm in his hands, and he twisted and there was a loud, disgusting cracking sound as Shawn's wrist was broken.

He screamed so loud, it was a wonder that no one came to his rescue.

"Why…" Shawn barely had the strength to cry anymore, "Why are you…doing this…to me?"

He was laying on his back, both eyes almost swollen shut. His face was so bruised and so puffy that he was barely recognizable. By now his dark blood had stained the carpet all over, with the biggest flow coming from his broken clavicle: the bone was sticking out, and the injury was oozing a steady stream of vermillion liquid.

"Adam." Batista growled, looking down at Shawn, "You see, your little friend got involved with people he shouldn't have. And now his friends are paying the price."

Shawn tried to say something, but all he managed was a bloody gurgle.

"I tried to warn him." Dave sneered, "I choked him, tried to teach that bitch a lesson. But he wouldn't listen…"

"Stupid bitch!" Masters snorted.

"Shut up." Batista hissed at his partner before turning back to Shawn, "This is all Adam's fault, Shawn. And when you wake up, I want you to tell him that. Wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he realizes that you're hurt because of him…"

"Wake…up?" Shawn whispered, feeling like his lips were made of lead; it was so hard to talk.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Batista grinned darkly before drawing his fist back.

The last thought Shawn had before Dave punched him was that he wished he hadn't gotten so angry at Mark. And then he saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

"You know, maybe I wouldn't have slept with Jeff," Randy turned suddenly, giving an accusing, blue eyed stare at Adam, "If he hadn't come crying to my door and telling me his boyfriend was sleeping with Dave Batista!"

Silence followed Randy's admission.

It was at the precise moment that the door to Randy's room opened, and Jeff Hardy stepped in. His red hair looked a little damp—he'd probably showered not too long before the group arrived—and in his hands was a small, red baggie. Regular skittles; Jeff already had the bag open and was plucking a few of the fruity candies into his mouth. He had been smiling gleefully as he was walking in, but his smile was quickly replaced with a look of confusion as he noticed all the men standing in the room.

Cena looked a little bit embarrassed, and Hunter had a wide eyed look he was watching a ticking time bomb. Mark looked like a strange combination of confusion and anger…like he couldn't decide if he wanted to punch someone or not. Matty looked like he was in physical pain: his eyes were dim with sadness, and he looked like he might vomit. Randy also looked strange, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been. And Adam…Adam looked like he'd just gotten in big, big trouble.

"Matty?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, looking around, "What're you guys—"

"Jeff," Adam's voice was very quiet, "Why didn't you tell me you knew about Dave?"

"So it's true?" Matt stepped forward, biting his bottom lip, "You really…Dave…what Randy said is true?"

Adam didn't say anything. He merely stared at the floor and nodded.

"You told them?" Jeff's green eyes widened as he looked at Randy. Like Adam, Randy didn't say anything, he simply nodded an affirmative.

"This whole time…" Matt was staring at Adam, his eyes vacant, "This whole time I defended you…and you…you lied to me!"

"I didn't…" Adam stammered, his eyes pleading, "It n-never…came up…"

"You lied to me!" Matt yelled, "I turned against my own brother and this whole time you were…you were cheating on him!

Adam remained silent, his eyes watering slightly as he went back to staring at the floor.

"I can't believe this…" Matty growled, "I trusted you over Jeff! And this whole time…we both called Jeff a slut when this whole time you were sleeping around too! I…I comforted you!"

"We came here to teach Randy a lesson…" Mark said slowly, his dark eyes narrowing, "And you were going to let us. You were going to let us hurt him even though you were the one who had really hurt Jeff."

"I…I'm sorry…" Adam stuttered, not really sure what else to say. Oh god, everyone was turning against him…

"I walked in on you and Dave having sex." Jeff said softly, twirling a strand of his red hair with his fingers, "And I was so mad… I came to Randy and I told him what happened. That was the first night I stayed with him. The next night is when we got into that fight, and I came back here. And last night I stayed here too."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Adam questioned, blinking away a few tears as he looked at Jeff.

"I didn't…" Jeff swallowed thickly, "I didn't really know what I wanted to do."

"I…" Adam sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. For everything."

"It's a little late for sorry." Jeff said with a grim smile.

"I…I know." Adam bit his bottom lip, "I…what I did was…I'm sorry."

"You already said that." Jeff said softly.

"I know." Adam frowned sadly, "It just…it seemed like one time wasn't enough."

"I cannot fucking believe this." Matt snarled, curling his fingers into fists, "Fuck…Jeff, I am so sorry. I didn't know about Dave, if I had—" Matt glared at Adam, "—then I would've never said the things I did. I'm sorry."

"Aw hell." Mark groaned, "I'm sorry too Jeff. I'm a fucking idiot…"

"It's ok." Jeff said, even though his voice made it clear that it wasn't.

"Shit," Mark turned toward Randy, scowling, "I guess I should say sorry to you too. I still don't like you though."

"Right." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I ain't saying sorry to you." Matt growled, shooting Randy a dirty look, "You're still fucking my brother."

"You're damn right I am." Orton smirked handsomely.

"Fucking prick!" Matt made like he was going to lunge after him, but Jeff stepped between the two.

"Please," Jeff looked up cutely at his brother, "Can't we drop this for now?"

"Fine. Dave Batista…" Matt grumbled, "Fucking hell…can't believe this…"

It was then that there was a furious knocking on Randy's door. All heads turned toward the sound, but no one made a move for the door. Randy finally pulled away from Cena, deciding that—since he was the owner of the room—it was his duty to see who wanted to visit so badly. Pulling the door open, Randy started grumbling about dumb people who couldn't wait till a decent hour to visit. He was shocked, however, once he saw who was at the door.

It was Stephanie McMahon, dressed in a low-cut white top with black pants. Normally, Stephanie was extremely well put-together. She called it looking professional, but most other people would call it being a perfectionist. That's why—as she stood before Randy, biting her bottom lip, and her black mascara running a little—Randy could tell something was very, very wrong.

"Stephanie?" Randy raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Are Hunter and Mark here?" Stephanie asked, speaking so quickly she was barely understandable.

"Yeah," Randy jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "They're right over—"

She didn't even let him finish before pushing past him, practically jogging into Hunter's waiting arms. Letting out a little whine of pain, she wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"Ok," Cena shrugged, "That has got to be a little awkward…"

Matt and Randy both shot him equal looks of disdain, even though what he said was true. Hunter was having gay sex with Shawn and Mark…and here was his innocent little wife, suddenly thrust in the middle of it. Yeah, definitely awkward.

"Stephanie, baby, what's wrong?" Hunter pulled away, extremely worried. His wife was a strong women; if she was upset…something terrible must've happened.

She didn't answer. The brunette's face scrunched up, and to everyone's dismay, her eyes started watering.

"Stephanie…" Hunter looked down at her, a sick feeling in his stomach, "Babe, you're scaring me."

It's…it's Shawn…" Stephanie managed to say, her reddening eyes watering even more.

"Shawn?" Mark stepped forward, placing a hand on Stephanie's shoulder, turning the petite woman toward him, "Steph…what happened to Shawn?"

"He…" Stephanie seemed to struggle for words, "He…someone hurt him. Bad…really bad…oh god, he's in the hospital Mark!"

She started crying harder at that, and to everyone's surprise, Mark pulled her into a tight hug…a hug that was far too close for friends. Mark's hands were far lower than anyone except Hunter would've put them…

"We have to go!" Hunter said quickly, stepping close to Mark and Stephanie, "Where is he?"

"The local hospital," Stephanie sniffed, "It's not far…only fifteen minutes or so."

"Shawn…" Mark looked very pale, "He's…he's going to be ok, right?"

"I don't know!" Stephanie cried, "Oh my god…Mark, he was hurt so bad! He was covered in blood and his arm was bent wrong and he had bone sticking out of him…!" Stephanie looked like she was about to collapse, she was crying so hard.

"We need to go." Hunter scowled, quickly walking over to the door. Mark put his arm around Stephanie and they both followed after Hunter.

"Wait!" It was Cena, hurrying after them, "Shawn's my friend! I'd like to come and help—"

"Me too!" Jeff said, looking very pale himself.

"You guys should come too." Hunter said, looking at Adam and Matt. Neither one answered, they both merely followed after the group.

"I think it'd be best if I stayed here." Randy said to Jeff. The Enigma nodded and pulled Randy into a hug, holding onto him tightly before scurrying after the rest of the group.

They could only pray that Shawn was going to be alright.


	14. The Hospital

Upon arriving at the hospital, the group had been instructed to go to room 349 in the intensive care unit. They had all but rushed to the elevator, but the damn machine seemed to take its time crawling up to the third floor. Practically running, they skidded down the bland peach colored hallways, Mark and Hunter leading the way with Stephanie jogging to keep up with them. Matt and Adam followed after her, and pulling up the rear was John and Jeff.

The kind nurse at the entrance to the hospital had told them to seek out a Dr. Phillips, and the man was not hard to find. He was standing in front of room 349, focusing on a clipboard he held in his hands. The clipboard held several papers, and he was flipping through them, shaking his head slightly as he did so. He was a tall, bald-headed black man who wore glasses, and his face had a stern look to it. Clad in a white doctor's coat, the only reason they knew he was the doctor they were looking for was because there was a bright blue nametag over his chest, and in white lettering it spelled out 'Dr. Phillips'.

"Dr. Phillips?" Mark was the first to enter the doctor's line of sight.

The man blinked his dark eyes—perhaps intimidated by Mark's enormous frame—and he reached up, removing the glasses from his face.

"Can I help you?" Phillips had a surprisingly deep voice, and he was looking at Mark with a mixture of suspicion and surprise.

Hunter and Stephanie reached him then. Stephanie had stopped crying by then, but her eyes were still bright pink and puffy, and Hunter looked like he was about to lose it at any moment.

"Do you mind me asking who you all are?" Phillips asked, raising an eyebrow as both Hardys, Adam, and Cena came into view.

"We're here to see Shawn Michaels…Hickenbottom, I mean." Hunter said quickly.

"Oh." Phillips blinked again, "All of you?"

"We're family," Stephanie replied, pointing to herself, Mark, and Hunter, "And the others are his friends."

"I see." Phillips didn't look convinced, but he shrugged it off. It was visiting hours; he had no reason to turn these people away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Stephanie bit her bottom lip, the brunette looking up at the tall, black man, "Can we see him?"

"He's still under anesthesia from surgery." Phillips said softly, "But he's stable right now."

"So is he going to be ok?" Mark asked, his voice sharper then it needed to be.

"He's stable." Phillips repeated, "But we're keeping him under close surveillance. He was pretty beat up when the paramedics brought him in, so we need to make sure everything from here on out goes smoothly."

"What happened to him?" Mark demanded, his voice tight with emotion.

"Well…" Phillips shrugged a little, "He was in and out of consciousness before we sent him in for surgery. We weren't really able to get a clear answer out of him, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say someone got a hold of him. Someone who wanted to hurt him real bad…maybe even cripple him."

"That's your guess?" Mark scowled.

"I've been working in the ER for over ten years." Phillips frowned, "I know a victim of assault when I see one. His injuries were consistent with assault. In fact, I'd say he was attacked by more than one person. That's how bad he was."

Mark visibly cringed at that, and Hunter and Stephanie both seemed to choke up a bit, so it was John Cena who asked the next question: "What exactly were his injuries?"

"Let's see…" Phillips lifted the clipboard back up, flipping through the pages, "Fractured radius, two broken ribs, four bruised ribs, fractured clavicle, multiple contusions on the abdomen and back, several pieces of wood found lodged in his back…particularly up by the shoulder areas, multiple minor cuts on his abdomen, and his face is pretty banged up as well. Ah, here we go, a single laceration on the side of head."

"Oh my god..." Stephanie mewled, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes. She turned to the side and Hunter took his wife into his arms, blinking rapidly as he tried not to cry himself. Jeff and Adam both looked ready to start bawling at any second, while Cena and Matt both had similar looks of rage on their faces.

"So…the surgery…" Mark seemed to be fighting for control, his face going very pale.

"I ordered him into surgery almost as soon as he arrived." Phillips continued, his brown eyes softening at the clearly distraught group, "We repaired his broken wrist and broken clavicle, we stitched up the side of his head, and we finished off by removing the splinters of wood in his back."

"Wood? In his back?" Mark nearly choked on his own words.

"Yes. He had several splinters in his back—over ten, actually." Phillips replied quietly, "They were ranging from half an inch all the way to two inches long. None of them were that deep though. They were actually what gave us the most trouble. We fixed up his bones easy enough—they were pretty clean breaks—and his face was stitched up pretty quickly. But the wood fragments were difficult to remove. He's very lucky none of the splinters hit anything important. Judging from the bruises on his stomach, he's also very lucky he didn't suffer any internal injuries."

"So…" Hunter mumbled, stumbling over his words, "Is he…is he going to be ok?"

Phillips smiled widely, revealing a row of white teeth, "None of his injuries were life-threatening. So, off the record since I'm not supposed to tell you this, yes. He's probably going to be fine, just in quite a bit of pain for the next few days."

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief, holding on tightly to his tiny wife. Mark hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, but as soon as the doctor said Shawn was going to be ok he felt himself sigh deeply.

"So can we see him?" Cena asked, his blue eyes brightening.

"By now he's probably waking up." Phillips answered with a nod, "I should warn you though, he's…rough looking, right now. Just a warning."

"Thank you doctor. Thanks for everything." Stephanie reached out, shaking the man's hand.

"Just doing my job, ma'am." Phillips said with a grin, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish my rounds." He waved goodbye and was off and out of sight.

The group quickly walked over the white linoleum and into the room, the seven people barely fitting into the single-person room. What they saw when they entered struck everyone speechless.

Shawn was propped up on several pillows, clad in an ugly polka-dotted hospital gown. There were several machines hooked up to him, but that wasn't the worst part. The poor man's eyes were both already blackening, and they were nearly swollen shut. His jaw, too, has a nasty looking greenish bruise on it, as well as a small, dried up cut. He had a line of black stitches on the side of his face probably three or four inches long. His arm in a cast and his neck and shoulder wrapped up in gauze, the Heartbreak Kid barely looked like himself. It was a terrible thing to see: someone they cared about so much, hurt so badly.

Letting out a small grunt of effort, Shawn started waking up as soon as they entered. His blue eyes barely squinting open, he silently scanned the room. As soon as his eyes hit Stephanie, Mark, and Hunter, his lips shook a little bit, cracking into a small, painful looking smile.

"Hey." Shawn whispered, his voice barely audible.

That was all it took for Hunter and Stephanie to break down. The brunette woman let out an anguished sob and she bent over, burying herself into Shawn's side, crying loudly the entire time. Hunter took Shawn's other side, his eyes dripping with tears as he knelt next to his best friend and lover.

"Hey…hey…" Shawn leaned over, his shaking fingers pushing Stephanie's long brown hair out of her face, "Don't cry…you know none of us can't stand to see you cry…"

"Shawn…" Stephanie leaned back a little, smiling despite her tears, "I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't be sorry…" Shawn tried to smile at her, his swollen face making it difficult, "It's all…all ok…"

"You scared us there, Shawn." Hunter chuckled a bit, but still crying slightly, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Didn't mean to…Hunter." The Showstopper replied, turning toward his friend. Shawn then looked forward, his blue eyes straining as he looked at Mark.

"Shawn…" Mark mumbled, his voice unsteady, "Shawn…"

"It's…ok." Shawn answered, "I forgive you."

Mark blinked a bit, and that's when everyone realized he was fighting back tears. The big bad Undertaker—turning into a mess over his lover! Leaning forward, Mark did something that was very unlike him: he placed an awkward, stumbling kiss on Shawn's forehead.

"Wow." Cena smirked handsomely, "Didn't know you were such a sap, Mark."

"It's Steph." Mark growled, "Any time she starts crying we all turn to mush."

"Hey…hey…" Shawn winced slightly as Hunter leaned a bit too close, his great hulking body pressing against Shawn's bruised side, "Watch…watch it…"

"Oh! Sorry!" Hunter immediately leapt back, holding his hands in the air, palms out.

"Is that…Jeffy?" Shawn was looking past his lovers now.

"Yeah, yeah it's me Shawn." Jeff stepped forward, pushing his bright red hair behind his ears, his eyes watery from all the emotion.

"Jeff…" Shawn sighed, "I…tried to tell them…to leave you alone."

Jeff laughed, "It's ok Shawn. I know how they can be when they set their mind to something."

"Matty? Cena?" Shawn groaned when he saw them, "Please…tell me there isn't going to…be another fight…"

Matt actually smiled grimly at that, and Cena smiled as well, flashing those dimples like always.

"And…Adam…" Shawn's face fell as he saw the Rated R Superstar.

"Shawn? Shawn, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked worriedly as Adam visibly shrunk back, his hazel eyes glued to the floor.

"Batista…Dave Batista…" Shawn closed his eyes as he said the name, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Adam went very, very pale at the mention of his secret lover's name.

"Dave?" Mark's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Was Dave the one who did this to you?"

Shawn nodded as much as he could, "Him and…Masters."

"Masters? As in Chris Masters?" Hunter asked, surprised that Masters was involved. Nobody really knew Chris that well; how the hell had he forced himself into this equation?

"Why did Dave attack you?" Stephanie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He said… He said…" Shawn seemed to be struggling for words, "He said…that he was going to teach Adam a lesson…that he tried to warn him…said he choked Adam…but that wasn't enough. So he was…he was going to hurt me…that way Adam knew that Dave meant business…"

Adam turned even whiter as Shawn spoke, and he started breathing very quickly, biting his bottom lip as he did so.

"For god's sake…" Mark sighed, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

"Adam," Matt got a weird look on his face as he turned toward Adam, "Dave choked you?"

All eyes turned toward the Rated R Superstar.

"Um…" Addy trembled a bit, looking back and forth between Mark and Matt. His pale face damp with sweat, Adam slowly nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

"How…how did that happen?" Matt asked quietly.

"He…um…" Adam mumbled, "I told him that things weren't going good between me and Jeff and…and that I thought it would be best if we stopped seeing each other."

"You told him that?" Jeff asked, his voice scratchy with emotion.

Adam nodded, "He…he got mad at me. Grabbed me by the neck and…and choked me."

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?" Mark growled angrily, eyes flashing at Adam, "Maybe this whole thing could've been avoided if you let us know that Dave had turned violent!"

Adam didn't say anything, but his hazel eyes darted at Jeff for a split second, and that was the only answer Mark needed.

"Oh, I get it." Mark scowled, his hands curling into fists, "Didn't want anyone to know about your man on the side."

"Mark…" Shawn frowned slowly, "It's not…his fault."

"Adam had no reason to think that Batista would…attack someone like this." Stephanie agreed, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I mean, who would've thought Dave would go this far?" She finished by indicating towards Shawn.

"You still should've told someone." Matt scolded Adam, giving him a hard, dark-eyed look, "A man threatens you and chokes you? Don't you think that's pretty serious?"

"I…I thought I could handle it." Adam said weakly, "I didn't think he would start hurting other people too."

"Oh, so it's ok if he's hurting you, but not other people?" Matt frowned angrily.

"No," Adam shook his head, "That's not what I said—"

"Look at what Dave did to Shawn!" Matt spat, "That could've been you Adam!"

"I…I…" Adam's eyes suddenly started watering, "I'm sorry. You're right…oh, fuck, he's going to come after me, isn't he?"

"Now hold on," Cena said quickly, "Matt didn't say that, he only means that—"

"No!" Adam shook his head roughly, his wide eyes red with tears, "I…I should go."

"Adam…wait!" Matt stepped forward to stop him, but Adam turned and left quickly—practically jogging out of the room. Matt made like he was going to go after him, but he turned around, looking at Shawn, unsure of himself.

"Go ahead." Shawn murmured, "I'm ok. He…he needs someone right now."

Matt turned to his brother, "Can you catch a ride back to the hotel?"

"I can take him." Cena offered.

Jeff nodded, "I'll go with John. You should probably go help Adam…"

Matt nodded back and turned, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

Matt had stepped out of the hospital just in time to see Adam disappearing into a bright yellow cab. He didn't even try to run for it; the cab sped away before Matt even made it down the hospital steps. Cursing quietly to himself, Matt jogged to the parking lot. Adam had gotten a mad look in his eyes before rushing off, who knows what he was going to do? God forbid he did something stupid like try to confront Dave or…or hurt himself or something. Normally, Matt knew Adam would never do something so rash, but he didn't seem to be thinking clearly right now. Feet stepping quickly over the black asphalt, Matt pulled his keys out of his pocket as soon as he saw his and Jeff's rental car. It was a brand new, 2012 blue Mustang GT with white racing stripes. Matt had personally thought the car was a little flashy, but Jeff had fallen in love with it as soon as he saw. And that had been the end of that.

Sliding into the sports car, Matt quickly turned the car on and—as he hurriedly fastened his seatbelt—he slipped into the traffic, heading toward the hotel. Matt didn't really know why he was going to help Adam; the guy had cheated on Jeff, after all. And—no matter what anybody said—Adam did play at least a small part in Shawn's attack. If he had never gotten involved with Batista, Shawn wouldn't be sitting in a hospital bed.

Ok, Matt thought with a frown, maybe he was being a little harsh on Adam. The poor guy had been choked by his own lover. Matt had seen the pure fear that entered Adam's eyes when Shawn mentioned Batista's name…he was terrified of the Animal, whether he admitted it or not. Honestly, picturing Dave choking Adam made Matt want to break Batista's bones. The more he thought about it, the less angry Matt felt at Adam. He had seemed honestly sorry about cheating on Jeff; when they were in Randy's room his apologies had seemed quite sincere. And he looked downright guilty when Shawn said it had been Dave who hurt him. And the whole reason Dave was angry was because Adam had tried to break things off with him…so Adam had been trying to do the right thing.

Good people sometimes made bad choices, Matt thought as he turned left and into the hotel's parking lot. Hell, he knew that better than most people. His own brother—cute, innocent little Jeffy—had been busted for illegal drugs. But did that make him a bad person? Of course not—Jeff had been going through hard times, and he had made some poor choices, but he paid his dues and had been clean for over two years now. Sure, what Addy did was terrible, and it was going to be a long time probably before him and Jeff were cool with each other, but Adam seemed to realize that what he did was a mistake. And that was the important part.

Sliding himself out of the car, Matt hurried toward the hotel entrance, raising the keys over his shoulder and pressing the button to lock the car. As soon as he entered the building, he made a beeline for the elevator, feeling pretty confident that Adam had gone up to his room. It didn't take long before Matt found himself knocking roughly on Adam's door, a grim frown on his handsome face.

"Matt?" Adam's eyes were red and puffy when he cracked the door open, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you're ok." Matt said, "Can you let me in?"

Adam looked like he was going to protest, but he stood aside, opening the door wide enough for Matt to enter. The older Hardy walked in slowly, and he didn't take a seat. He merely stood, crossing his arms as he faced the blonde.

"You ok?" Matt asked, his brown eyes softening as he noticed how upset Adam seemed to be.

"Look," Adam sighed, "You don't have to do this. I know you're probably furious with me—"

"Adam." Matt held up his hand, stopping him, "Yes, I'm mad that you cheated on Jeff. But he seems to have moved on already…and I'd really rather not dwell on it. You're my friend, and…and Jeff's taught me that everyone makes mistakes, and it's ok to forgive people."

Adam was speechless as his hazel eyes fell to the floor, refusing to look at his friend.

"You ok?" Matt asked again.

"I just…" Adam choked a little bit on his words, fighting back tears, "Everyone's…everyone's going to hate me because of what I did to Jeff…and now Shawn's hurt because of me…"

"They'll get over it." Matt said, reaching forward and placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, "They're used to relationships changing every five minutes. And you know no one's going to blame you for what happened to Shawn. You had no idea Dave was going to go that crazy, and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

"I just…" Adam let out a sob, "I feel…I feel so bad…"

He started crying hard, and Matt couldn't help but feel his heart melt at the sight of poor Addy bawling his eyes out. Matt reached his arms forward and pulled Adam into a hug, his thick arms wrapping around Adam's thinner body.

"Adam…Addy, it's ok." Matt whispered, nuzzling against Adam's blonde hair, "It's all going to be ok."

"I just…I feel so bad!" Adam sniffed, burying his face into Matt's broad chest, "I cheated on someone I really cared about…and then Shawn's hurt and it's all because of me…" A fresh wave of tears started falling across his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault Adam." Matt said sternly, "Shawn doesn't blame you, and nobody else does either. And Jeff's with Randy now…I guess. Don't even get me started on that."

Adam actually managed a stumbling chuckle at that, "Yeah…you don't really like him much, do you?"

"You can say that again." Matt grumbled.

"Matt…" Adam pulled away slightly, his eyes shining with tears as he looked up at Matt, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dave."

"It's ok." Matt said with a sigh, "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah. I guess." Adam looked back down, his sadness palpable.

"Adam," Matt's fingers wrapped around Adam's chin, and he tilted his head up so he was looking at Matt in the eyes, "I think you should stay with me tonight."

"W-what?" Adam sputtered as his heart started racing.

"I-I mean," Matt blushed suddenly, his cheeks tinged with pink, "Since, you know, Dave seems to have gone off the deep end. It'd probably be safer if you stayed with me tonight."

"Yeah…" Adam gulped thickly, "Yeah that'd be ok. I'd like to stay at your place tonight."

"Oh…ok. Cool." Matt replied awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

"So…um, did you…" Adam smiled crookedly, "Did you notice…Stephanie and Mark…and Shawn?"

"They are so totally fucking." Matt smirked.

Adam laughed despite his tears, "Yeah. I bet Stephanie tops all of them."

Matt laughed so hard he could barely nod in agreement.


	15. Hotel Rooms

When Jeff returned to Randy's room, he had walked in and found the Viper sitting on his couch, a mean scowl across his face. Walking quietly across the dull blue carpet of the room, Jeff couldn't help but be struck by how much had changed in the past few days. Not too long ago Jeff wouldn't have dared to approach the Legend Killer if he was looking as mean as he did now. Then again, Jeff thought, Randy naturally looked like an angry person. He seemed to be permanently frowning unless someone gave him a real good reason to smile, and even then Randy usually smiled very briefly. A pity, since he had such a handsome smile. Jeff made a mental note to tell Randy that if he smiled more he could get anything he wanted. Jeff very much doubted that many men—and women, for that matter—could resist Randy's smile.

"Hey." Jeff said quietly as he stepped in front of the couch, looking down at Randy.

Randy's face considerably softened as soon as he looked Jeff in the eye. Even Randy's blue eyes seemed to lighten as he looked up at Jeff.

"Hey." Randy said back, his voice a gentle growl, "Want to sit down?"

Jeff nodded and Randy scooted over, the black fabric of his gym shorts catching on the couch and sliding up, revealing those tan thighs that Jeff found oh so very sexy. Randy seemed to have something against shirts, for Jeff had never seen Randy wear one in his own room. Not that Jeff minded; Randy had a six-pack that was definitely drool-worthy. If he wanted to parade around the hotel room only half dressed, well, Jeff certainly wasn't going to argue with him. Jeff plopped down on the couch next to Randy, immediately feeling the brown leather begin to swallow him up. It was one of those types of couches that was so big and so comfy it seemed to reach up and grab you to pull you into it. Now was no exception; Jeff could feel himself beginning to sink into it as he pulled his knees up to his chest, his green eyes looking at Randy.

"How was Shawn?" Randy asked quietly.

"He's going to be ok." Jeff sighed, "But Randy…you should've seen him. He was so beat up he barely looked like himself."

"What happened?" Randy inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"It was Dave Batista." Jeff spat, feeling anger surge through him as he thought about the Animal, "Him and Chris Masters got Shawn while he was alone. They broke his bones Randy! Literally—his collar bone and his wrist and a couple of his ribs! And you wouldn't believe how swollen and bruised his face was…"

"Dave and Masters?" The Viper's eyes widened, "I don't understand. Everybody likes Shawn, why would they hurt him?" What Randy said was true. Though Shawn had been very arrogant and even downright mean in his younger years, that simply was not the case anymore. Shawn was a real sweetheart; nobody seemed to have any problem with him. In fact, many wrestlers had a soft spot for the Showstopper.

"Um…" Jeff bit his bottom lip, "Well…Dave was trying to…he was trying to send a message to Adam."

Randy looked dumbstruck at that. He frowned and said "I don't understand. Did him and Adam break up or something?"

"Apparently Adam tried to break things off with him a few days ago." Jeff answered, his green eyes hardening, "And I guess Dave turned really violent with him. He choked Adam."

"He choked him?" Randy looked both suspicious and angry at the same time, "Why didn't Adam tell anyone?"

"I guess because he didn't want anyone to know about him and Dave." Jeff said, shrugging his thin shoulders, "Shawn said Dave told him he was hurting him so that Adam would know he was serious."

"Fuck." Randy sighed, "That's some messed up shit."

Jeff nodded, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Hold on." Randy sat up, his blue eyes staring at Jeff, "If he hurt Shawn, who's to say he's not going to go after someone else?"

"I don't think he will." Jeff answered with a shake of his head, his red hair swinging from side to side, "I think he's going to try to go after Adam next. I called Matty on the way home, and he said he was going to have Adam stay with him for a few days to make sure Dave doesn't get his hands on him."

"Alright." Randy frowned, "But you should be careful. Dave might be stupid enough to try and go after you."

Jeff's smile widened sheepishly, and his cheeks pinked slightly.

"What?" Randy asked, looking at Jeff curiously.

"Nothing." Jeff said quickly, that silly grin still on his face.

"No what is it?" Randy demanded sternly.

"It's nothing." Jeff giggled, "Don't worry about it."

"Jeff," Randy said very seriously, "There's something you're going to need to know about me."

"And what's that?" Jeff bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I am extremely stubborn." Randy grinned mischievously. Without warning he leaped forward and Jeff let out a small squeal as he suddenly found Randy's much larger body on top of him. They wrestled around for a bit until Randy finally pinned Jeff's arms down, a triumphant smirk crossing his handsome face. Randy was all but sprawled out on top of the Enigma, his tan body engulfing Jeff's tiny frame. Jeff wriggled around beneath him, his squirming body rubbing up against Randy nicely, but his efforts to get away were half-hearted at best. After all, he didn't really mind having Randy on top of him.

"So what were you smiling about?" Randy smirked down at Jeff.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Jeff giggled as he stuck his tongue out childishly at Randy, the silver piercing glinting in the light as he did so.

The younger Hardy let out a small yelp that quickly turned into a moan as Randy leaned in and pressed his lips against Jeff's. Despite how mean Randy could look, he was surprisingly gentle as he kissed Jeff, his soft lips parting as he pushed his tongue into Jeff's mouth. They lay there for several minutes, mouths pressed up against each other tightly as their tongues seemed to battle for dominance, pausing only briefly to catch a breath before diving back into each other.

"You want to tell me now?" Randy whispered huskily, his eyes half-lidded over.

"Fine." Jeff sighed dreamily, "It just…made me feel good to know you kinda cared. About me."

Randy blinked, propping himself up on his shoulders as he looked down at Jeff, "Oh."

"Sorry." Jeff sheepishly bit his lip as he spoke, "I know we're not together or anything serious like that, but—"

"It's ok." Randy said and he leaned forward, nuzzling against Jeff's throat, "I do…I do care about you."

Jeff laughed cutely, his emerald eyes sparkling, "Now that wasn't too hard to admit, was it?"

"Shut up." Randy chuckled, his soft lips moving against Jeff's neck, "I'm not good at this sappy bullshit."

"Sappy bullshit?" Jeff giggled, his lips curling into a pretty smile, "Is that what you call this?"

"I will call this whatever I want." Randy said arrogantly.

"You know Randy," Jeff sighed slowly, his expression softening, "You're nothing like everyone thinks you are."

Randy smiled grimly, "I guess that's a good thing, since most people hate me."

"That's only because they don't know the real you." Jeff said with a small grin, "The real you is a lot nicer then everyone thinks."

"Oh, I'll show you just how nice I can be." Randy said slyly.

He kissed Jeff's neck, his lips nibbling a bit at the flushed skin. Jeff let out a small sigh at that, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, allowing Randy to slide his mouth farther down, his lips pausing to kiss lightly at Jeff's collar bone. His hands reached up and slid under Jeff's shirt, Randy's nimble fingers dancing across Jeff's stomach as he tugged Jeff's shirt off, casting the black fabric to the carpet. Randy reached down then, pressing his lips against Jeff's stomach as his hands pulled at Jeff's belt, his fingers expertly unbuckling it without even looking.

"Randy…what're you—" Jeff began, his voice trembling as Randy unbuttoned his pants, pulling the denim fabric down.

"Relax." Randy commanded, his voice deep and quiet as he spoke.

Jeff didn't like to wear underwear, so when Randy pulled the zipper down slowly, Jeff's already rock-hard cock sprung into view. Placing his hands on Jeff's thin hips, Randy gave him a mischievous little smirk before dipping his head down, his warm tongue taking a long, wet lick at Jeff's hardness. Jeff moaned at that, the feeling of Randy's tongue sliding up and down his cock was heavenly, and it took all the self-control he possessed to stop himself from shoving his dick deep down Randy's willing throat.

"Mmm…" Jeff whined, his face flushing a deep red, "Randy…your mouth…please…"

Randy's smirk grew even wider as he leaned forward and pursed his lips, his soft mouth wrapping lightly around the pert head of Jeff's cock. He sucked gently at first, his tongue flicking against the slit at the head, but he quickly started sucking harder as Jeff's whimpering grew louder and louder.

"Randy…" Jeff moaned, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out, "Fuck…please…"

Randy pulled away for a second before leaning back in, his tongue feverishly lapping up and down the length of Jeff's swollen dick. He reached a hand forward then, and he worked his fingers in a fast pumping motion across Jeff's cock as he continued to swirl his tongue across Jeff's hard dick, flicking his tongue out lightly across the underside.

"Fuck!" Jeff moaned, bucking his hips, his pretty eyes clenched shut in rapture, "Please Randy…suck me…"

Letting go of Jeff, Randy gripped his hips and pulled Jeff into him. The swollen cock quickly slid down Randy's throat, and Jeff almost screamed in pleasure as he felt the wet warmth surround him. He bucked his hips, and soon his cock was sliding in and out of Randy's mouth, his tight balls slapping against Randy's chin as he shoved himself deep into Randy's throat.

"Oh god…" Jeff whimpered loudly, "Oh fuck…Randy!"

He couldn't help himself. Reaching forward, Jeff's fingers clasped as much of Randy's short, brown hair as they could, and he yanked Randy's head forward, his cock pushing as far down into Randy's throat as possible. He pulled back, and then shoved himself back in, and again and again he thrust his thick cock down Randy's throat until finally Jeff let out a moan and came, his warm cum sliding out of the corner of Randy's mouth as he continued thrusting until he emptied himself.

"Aw…" Jeff sighed looking down at his now stained pants, "You made me make a mess."

"I didn't make you do anything." Randy said cockily as he reach up, wiping some of the liquid from his mouth.

"I guess I should go clean up now." Jeff said looking up with a devilish grin, "Want to shower with me?"

* * *

"Hey Matt," Adam asked, "How come you're not mad at me anymore?"

They had just entered Matt's hotel room, each carrying a bag containing some of Adam's stuff. They hadn't really talked much since that awkward moment back in Adam's room, and they had been utterly silent upon entering Matt's room. Hardy seemed to keep his space relatively neat—far neater then Jeff, Adam noticed as soon as they got there. He couldn't help but feel very awkward spending the night with Matt. He didn't know why; he and Matt were pretty good friends. There was no reason for him to get worked up over it—right? After all, Matt was just being nice. He was only having Adam stay the night because he was worried about Dave…it wasn't because he actually wanted Adam to stay the night…

"Why are you asking?" Matt looked at him curiously before dropping the bag he was carrying onto the floor, next to the big leather couch.

"I don't know." Adam shrugged, "When Orton told everyone…you seemed really mad. Now you're ok with it."

"Well," Matt reached up, running a hand through his dark, curly hair, "I grew up with Jeff as a brother, so I learned how to forgive people at an early age. I'm pretty good at it… I guess the fact that Jeff doesn't seem upset anymore has a lot to do with it too. If he's not mad anymore, why should I be? Plus, you're my friend."

"Oh…ok." Adam said, not really sure how to respond, "Um…thanks for letting me come over. It…it means a lot to me."

"I couldn't leave you alone, Adam." Matt said seriously, his eyes narrowing, "There's no telling what Dave might try to do next."

"To be honest," Adam sighed, sinking down onto the couch as he buried his face in his hands, "I'm kinda worried about Jeff. Dave…Dave knows I cared about him. What if he tries to go after him?"

"I've thought about that too." Matt admitted, looking down at Adam thoughtfully, "He's with Randy…maybe I should call Orton and tell him not to let Jeff out of his sight…"

"I'd like to see that." Adam's mouth split into a clumsy grin, "You'd probably end up screaming at him."

"Yeah, you're right." Matt smiled briefly, "I'll wait till tomorrow and tell Jeff myself I guess. As long as he's not alone, I'm sure he'll be ok. I doubt Batista and Masters have the balls to try something on Orton."

"I don't know Matt…" Adam shook his head solemnly, "Dave's not scared of anyone—not even you."

"Oh come on." Matt actually chuckled, his dark eyes flashing, "I don't think Dave is stupid enough to go after me."

"Dave's crazy enough to go after anyone he thinks I care about." Adam muttered, his cheeks reddening as he realized what he just said.

"Oh…so you care about me?" Matt smiled a little bit, and he couldn't help but feel an adrenaline rush at Adam's words.

"Well…you know…" Adam stammered, trying to backtrack, "We're friends…you're probably the only person on the Earth who doesn't hate me right now."

"Nobody hates you." Matt replied sternly, placing his hands on his hips, "Shawn, Mark, and Hunter all like you. And then there's Jay…you know he'll always be there for you no matter what. Plus you got me…hell, I don't even think Jeff hates you. He's just mad…but you know how he is. He'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so." Adam hung his head, his blonde hair crowding his sad face, "I really do feel bad…I know it's all my fault. I'm not sad we broke up…just wish we could've done it in a better way."

"Anyway," Matt cleared his throat, "Dave and Chris are bullies. They go after people that are smaller and weaker than them. That's why I don't think they'd mess with me or Orton. You know I wouldn't go down without a fight…and I'm sure Randy wouldn't either."

"Yeah…yeah." Adam didn't seem convinced.

"Hey," Matt sat down next to him, giving Adam a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about Dave. He's not going to hurt anyone else."

"Sure." Adam sighed. He then looked up, his hazel eyes shining as he looked at Matt, "So…where do you want me to sleep?"

"Oh. Um…" Matt looked around hastily, "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch—"

"Matt!" Adam scolded, "I can't do that to you. I'll take the couch—"

"No way." Matt shook his head determinedly, "Look, it's not a problem, I really don't mind."

"Matt." Adam scowled, making it clear he wasn't giving up.

"I…I don't mind sharing the bed." Matt muttered, blushing cutely, "I mean, you know, if you're ok with it. It's pretty big…"

"Yeah, sure." Adam replied, looking away suddenly, "I don't mind at all."

They both fell silent, and Matt seemed to blush even more as he looked at Adam. Really, he had always admired the Rated R Superstar from a distance. He'd always favored long hair, and Adam's blonde locks had always struck him as very pretty. His own hair was dark, and Jeff colored his hair so often Matt couldn't even remember what his original shade was. So Adam's blonde hair had always been very intriguing to Matt…and Adam kept it so nice. He'd always wanted to touch it…

Sitting on the couch next to Adam, Matt couldn't help but be drawn in. Adam was looking at him with those lovely, hazel eyes, and Matt suddenly felt compelled to stare into them. They were sitting so close, all Matt would have to do was lean a little forward and they could press their lips together…Adam looked like he had soft lips… Adam must've sensed a change in Matt, for he did lean forward, staring at the older Hardy with a mixture of fear, curiosity, and…was it longing? Matt couldn't really tell, all he knew was that—as he was looking at Adam—time seemed to stop. For a moment, just a brief moment, Matt was sure he was going to push himself forward and do something very, very irresponsible…

"Adam…" Matt murmured, and his voice took on a strange, husky tone that made Adam's heart quicken…

…and then his cell phone rang.

Matt immediately jumped, leaning back so quickly he nearly lost his balance. He blinked a few times, looking at Adam with those strong, dark eyes. Adam didn't move for a few seconds, he merely stared back.

"You going to answer that?" Matt asked, his voice unsteady.

"What? Oh…right." Adam shook his head, reaching into his jean pocket and drawing out a black cell phone. His hands trembled slightly as he slid the phone open, but he managed to raise it to his ear.

"H-hello?" Adam croaked, his voice stiff.

"Adam." The voice that growled out of the phone was all too familiar, and Adam could feel all the color draining out of his face as his mouth dropped open.

"Dave?" Adam whispered, barely able to believe his ex-lover had the gall to call him after what he'd done to Shawn. Matt's brown eyes widened when Adam spoke, and his fingers curled into fists.

"What…what do you w-want?" Adam replied, barely able to keep his voice steady.

"Did you talk with your friend Shawn?" Dave purred, seeming to enjoy the effect his terrifying voice was having on Adam.

"I…I…" Adam sputtered, his face pale, "I know what you did to him! The police—"

"Then you know what I want Adam." Dave's voice grew stern as he spoke, "I want you."

Adam let out a high pitched whine, a feeling of pure fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not done yet Adam." Batista hissed into the phone, "But by the time I am…you're going to be begging for me to take you back."

"I…please…" Adam could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Matt reached forward then, grabbing the phone from Adam's hand and pulling it up to his ear.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" Matt roared into the phone, looking positively furious.

"Aw if it isn't Matthew Hardy…you Adam's newest plaything? He trying out a new Hardy?" Dave taunted, chuckling slightly to himself.

"You better not fucking touch him or I swear to god I'll—" Matt began.

"You won't do shit." Dave sneered, "Just remember Hardy: I ain't done yet." He laughed darkly for a few seconds before hanging up, leaving Matt to stare at the phone with rage.

"I can't fucking believe this…" Matt grumbled as he slid the phone shut, trying hard not to throw it across the room. Adam let out a small whimper, and that's when Matt turned to him, realizing that the Rated R Superstar was probably scared out of his mind. And he did look it: his lower lip was trembling, and his face was so pale he looked sickly. Matt could feel the anger surging inside him; all it took was Dave's voice to scare Adam half to death…well, Matt wasn't going to let Dave continue terrorizing Adam.

"Hey…hey…" Matt put an arm around Adam's shoulders, pulling the other man up to his feet as he did so. "It'll be ok," The older Hardy spoke softly, trying to reassure his friend, "Come on now, let's just get to sleep." He walked forward, steering Adam toward his neatly made bed.

Adam didn't say anything, but he didn't fight back as Matt helped him into the bed. He did, however, bend down and remove his shoes, kicking them away. Matt did the same thing before tugging off his blue shirt and tossing it to the floor. Adam's fingers gripped his own shirt, but he seemed to think twice, and then he let go, his hand falling back to his side. He lay down then, curling up on his side. The bed sank slightly as Matt lay down next to him, and Adam couldn't help but blush as their legs brushed up against each other, skin on skin. They both drew back quickly, and the awkward silence that followed was deafening.

Then there was shifting, and Adam could feel the blankets moving as Matt slid closer to him. Neither said a word when Matt pulled Adam up against his chest, his thick arms wrapping protectively around Adam. His eyes drooping, Adam could feel sleep swallowing him in. The last thing he noticed before his mind went black was that Matt's heart was thumping so hard he could feel it against his back…


	16. Jeff's Turn

Matt didn't sleep well. It had been a long time since he'd shared a bed with someone. Sure, when they were younger, he and Jeff had slept together a lot. But then boyfriends started coming into the picture, and that was the end of that. Since then, Matt had been through many boyfriends—but most of them ended up leaving long before the relationship ever became serious enough to warrant staying the night together. The last person Matt had shared a bed with was Evan, and they had broken up nearly six months ago. Plus, Evan was a lot smaller then Adam; his tiny frame hadn't taken up nearly as much room as Adam currently was. What made everything even worse was that Matt had—in a moment of sheer stupidity—wrapped his arms around Adam. He told himself it was because spooning was the only position that allowed them both comfort…but was it more than that?

Laying in the darkness, Matt could hear Adam's steady breathing. That—along with the feeling of Adam's chest rising and falling beneath Matt's arm—was enough proof that the blonde was asleep. That was good, Matt thought with a very soft sigh as his brown eyes gazed into the blackness of the early morning. He was so embarrassed at their current positioning that he didn't think he could talk to Adam without saying something stupid. Even in the darkness, Matt could make out Adam's pale hair brushed back and pressed up against his back. Though Matt could barely decipher Adam's lanky shape in the darkness, he couldn't help but be feel slightly vulgar as he stared at the blonde. Like he was looking at Adam when he shouldn't have been.

This was wrong. Matt could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks as he continued to look down slightly at the man next to him. The same man that—less than a week ago—had been dating his brother. His baby brother. Jeff had always been very open about relationships; he'd always been very accepting of all of Matt's boyfriends—even the ones that Matt knew for a fact Jeff didn't approve of. The older Hardy—however—had never been quite as relaxed. It was almost an unspoken rule that Matt hated each and every single one of Jeff's boyfriends for the first month or so—and after that, depending upon the guy, he would decide whether to lighten up or not. Despite their differences, Matt and Jeff had always agreed on one thing: anybody that the other one dated was completely off limits. No exceptions. That's why—when Matt looked at Adam and his heart sped up—he felt like he was slapping his brother in the face.

Of all the guys Matt could develop a crush on…why the hell did it have to be the one that cheated on Jeff? And Matt didn't think he was the only one noticing his newfound interest: last night he and Adam had a moment where Matt was sure one of them was going to do something to send their relationship crashing into all new territory. But what could Matt do? Jeff would support him no matter what—he'd always been the more accepting brother. But how could Matt do that to him? How could he possibly start something with someone who had hurt Jeff so much? How selfish was he to hope that Jeff would be ok with it?

Light began to force itself into the hotel room and— to Matt's excitement and dismay—Adam stirred slightly in his sleep, his eyes suddenly cracking open. Stretching out his lean arms, Adam turned, his body pulling itself out of Matt's grasp. As Adam flipped onto his other side, Matt suddenly found himself staring into hazel eyes that were still droopy from sleep.

"Hey." Adam spoke, looking down demurely, his eyes no longer meeting Matt's hard gaze.

"Hey." Matt responded quietly.

"This is weird." Adam stated bluntly.

"Yeah, I know." Matt smiled a little bit, blinking as more and more sunlight seeped into the room, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Adam's eyes traveled upward, looking at Matt intensely.

"For…this." Matt shrugged as best as he could while laying down, "I shouldn't have held you—"

"It's ok." Adam replied, a light blush tinting his cheeks, "I…I liked it."

"You did?" Matt was surprised he was able to answer; the excitement that was boiling in his stomach was almost enough to make him feel nauseous.

"Yeah. Hey Matt…" Adam propped himself up on an elbow, his hazel eyes gazing down at the brother of his ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Matt said as he swallowed thickly, unsure of what Adam was going to do next.

"Um, thanks." Adam bit his bottom lip cutely, "Thanks for letting me stay over."

They both fell silent as brown eyes met hazel, and once again both were blushing deeply, unsure of how to proceed. Staring up at Adam, Matt realized something he'd never really thought of before. He'd always been the safe brother, the one who never got in trouble, never did anything risky, never tried anything new for fear of how it might affect his daily life. Well, Matt thought as he stared hard at the blonde, he was tired of playing it safe.

He reached up suddenly, his fingers gripping the front of Adam's cotton shirt. Adam's eyes widened as Matt pulled him in, but he didn't fight it. In fact, he merely closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. Matt pressed his lips against Adam's soft mouth, and then they both unleashed themselves. Adam leaned forward, his lean body pressing up against Matt's thicker frame, their abdomens pressed against each other. He let out a soft sigh, and then Matt pushed his tongue forward, and they were kissing so hard Adam was sure his lips would bruise from the force of it all.

They pulled away at the same time, both panting from a lack of air. Adam was still half laying on top of Matt, and Matt had at some point placed his hands on Adam's waist, but neither moved as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

Almost immediately, Matt could feel the guilt building up inside of him. He'd just kissed his brother's ex! What the hell had he been thinking? Was he really so selfish that he would put his baby brother's feelings after his own desires? God, Matt thought, he really was being a terrible older brother. Not only had he turned on Jeff when he and Adam were going through their breakup, but now he was making a move on Jeff's ex!

Matt wasn't the only one feeling a whirlwind of emotions; Adam was more confused than ever. Was he attracted to Matt simply because he was on the rebound from his relationship with Jeff? Or was it perhaps because he felt like he needed someone big and strong to get him through his situation with Dave? No, Adam thought slowly, he'd always thought Matt was handsome. The attraction had always been there…deep down. But fuck, he had made out with his ex's brother!

"Wow." Adam muttered, looking down at Matt.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Matt asked with a shy grin.

"Um, both." Adam said quietly, reaching up and running a hand through his blonde hair, "That was…that was awesome, but Jeff…" He trailed off with a sigh, shifting his weight so he wasn't completely on top of Matt.

"Right, Jeff." Matt frowned deeply, his brown eyes darkening with worry, "Shit, he's going to be so mad at me. And he has every right to be…"

"I've been so bad to him." Adam sighed sadly, "First I cheat on him, now I'm kissing on his brother…"

"Adam," Matt's hands gripped a little tighter on Adam's hips as he looked up at the blonde on top of him, "Look, I like you a lot. But I love Jeff more than anything else in the world. I want to…I don't know…try this out. But if he's not ok with it…then I'm not ok with it."

Adam nodded, "Maybe we should go talk to him. I still haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him about Dave anyway… I need to make things right with him."

"So do I." Matt sighed, "I've been pretty mean to him these past couple of days. We should definitely go try and patch things up. And…and I guess we should talk to him about us."

"Us?" Adam wanted to smile widely at that, but he kept his excitement under wraps, simply tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"I mean," Matt flushed a deep shade of red, "You know, if you want to…try it out. Try 'us' out, I mean."

"Yeah," Adam couldn't help but smile, "Yeah I'd like to try it."

* * *

When Randy heard the knocking, he'd assumed it was most likely Cena, with a small possibility of it being Ted or Cody. So when he'd finally worked up the energy to slide out of bed and stumble to the door, he was very surprised to discover Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland. Needless to say, the sight of them was enough to put Randy immediately into a bad mood.

"What do you want?" Randy scowled, standing in the doorway so they could not enter.

Matt frowned deeply, not liking the attitude Orton was giving him, "We came to talk to Jeff."

"If you're here to bitch at him some more," Randy rolled his blue eyes arrogantly, "Then you can just turn around now and get the hell out of here."

Matt's eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists, "If I want to talk to my brother then I'll fucking talk to him! I don't need your damn permission—"

"Save it, Hardy." Randy's scowl grew meaner as his icy blue eyes glared at Matt, "Every time you two talk to him he ends up running back here and crying his eyes out—"

"Randy," Adam interrupted him, keeping his voice as even as possible, "We're not here to argue with him."

"Shut up Copeland." Randy hissed, "Like he'd want to talk to you anyway—"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Matt growled, taking a threatening step forward, "You can't fucking stop us from seeing him—"

"Why the hell would he want to see you anyway?" Randy spat right back, his own hands rounding into closed fists, "You called him a whore! He—" Randy angrily pointed a finger at Adam, "—cheated on him! You've done nothing but—"

"Like you have room to talk!" Matt snorted, his brown eyes darkening, "You're mean to everyone you know! You sleep with guys you shouldn't! You fight anyone who stands up to you! You're a fucking asshole—"

"You know what?" Randy threw his hands up in the air, "I am so fucking sick of everyone saying I'm an asshole! In the past few days you—" Randy glared at Matt, "—called your own brother a slut! More then once! And you—" Randy turned his furious blue eyes on Adam, "—cheated on him then lied about it! You've both done nothing but hurt him the past couple of days! You didn't sit here and listen to him cry about it—I did! You didn't try and help him feel better—I did! You say I'm an asshole, but I haven't hurt Jeff at all while you both practically tore him apart!"

Matt and Adam both fell shamefully silent as Randy's outburst finally ended. Matt wanted to strangle Randy for the things that he said, but with a pang of guilt, he realized that the Viper was right. They'd spent so much time convinced that Randy was cruel that they had failed to realize that they were the ones who were really hurting Jeff. Now, Matt didn't like Randy one bit, but when he looked at the Legend Killer and saw the true anger and hatred he had for Matt and Adam…well, Matt couldn't help but wonder if Randy really did care about Jeff.

"Randy, please…"

Both Randy and Matt turned to look at Adam as he spoke. His voice sounded so desperate, so pained, he might as well have gotten on his knees and begged, his voice was so full of emotion.

"Randy, please." Adam repeated, his large, hazel eyes sorrowful, "We need to fix things with Jeff. We need…I need to tell him I'm sorry."

It was obvious from the way that Randy's jaw tightened that he still wasn't completely at ease with them, but to Matt's surprise, he gave them a small nod.

"Fine." Randy frowned, his sky blue eyes still focused hard on them, "But only because I know he would be happier if you all made up."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, and Adam asked "Can we talk to him, then?"

"He's not here." Randy said, shaking his buzzed head, "He left to go to visit Shawn at the hospital about an hour ago."

"Alright, then we'll go to the hospital." Adam said with a shrug.

"Wait," Randy spoke up as they were about to turn and leave, "I'll go with you."

Matt quickly opened his mouth to deny him, but Adam spoke first.

"Matt," Adam looked at the older Hardy, "Jeff might be more agreeable if Randy's there."

"Jeff agreeable? Yeah, right." Matt said, rolling his eyes, "But I guess it can't hurt. Hurry up and put some shoes on."

Randy's eyes narrowed, and he looked like he was going to snap back at Matt, but he turned around and did exactly as Matt asked.

* * *

When the taxi pulled up to the hospital, Jeff reached into his pocket and hurriedly counted out a few bills for the driver. Stepping out of the bright yellow cab, Jeff reached up toward the sky, stretching out his arms as he yawned. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed, but he was still a little worried about Shawn, even if the doctor was confident that he was going to be ok.

Blinking his green eyes, Jeff reached up a hand, shading himself from the glaring yellow light of the sun. The taxi quickly sped off without him, and Jeff found himself standing in the parking lot alone. Randy had wanted to come with him to make sure he was safe, but Jeff didn't want his visit to Shawn to turn into a fight between Randy and Mark, so he'd eventually convinced the Viper to stay back at the hotel. It'd taken a lot of begging and promising, but even Randy couldn't hold out against Jeff forever. When Jeff made the argument that Hunter and Mark would be around to protect him, Randy had finally given in.

With a little sigh, Jeff began stepping forward, his furiously red hair swinging from side to side as he walked slowly towards the hospitals main entrance. His jean clad hips swaying back and forth, Jeff couldn't help but get the strange feeling that someone was following him. He didn't know why, but suddenly he could feel goosebumps trailing up his back all the way to his neck. He shivered slightly, despite the overwhelming heat.

Biting his bottom lip in anticipation, Jeff whirled around, his eyes wide as he bent his knees, taking up a fighting stance.

No one. There was nothing behind him except for a few empty cars.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Jeff relaxed slightly, chuckling to himself. He was being foolish…imagining people in a clearly empty hospital parking lot.

The hit came out of nowhere. To Jeff's surprise, it didn't really hurt. There was an intense pressure on the back of his head, and all of a sudden the asphalt disappeared, and he was instead staring at a pale blue sky. He blinked his eyes a few times, his head feeling humongous and slow all of a sudden, like his brain had suddenly turned to cement. Jeff could feel his thoughts slowing down, he could feel his vision growing very, very blurry, and he could feel his arms and legs turning as limp and useless as jelly. Closing his eyes slightly, he tried to organize his brain, trying to think clearly. He opened his eyes back up, seeing two very fuzzy faces looking down at him, and he tried to think of the answer to two plus two…funny thing, he couldn't for the life of him remember what two and two equaled…

There were large hands grabbing him all over, and then the sky disappeared and he could feel the ground beneath his feet. The world seemed to be spinning around him as the hands pushed him forward: first passed the hospital, then the parking lot, then a black sedan that he was growing closer and closer too. When the hands started pushing him into the black car, he opened his mouth to protest. He couldn't remember what two and two made, but somehow he knew that—above all else—he should not get into the car. He tried to speak, but his lips mashed together uselessly, and his throat seemed unable to produce sound.

Blackness began creeping into the corners of his vision as Jeff felt his limp body being thrust into the back seat of the car. He wanted to sit up, wanted to get away, but his body felt so heavy and uncoordinated that he could barely move.

The last thing he noticed before losing consciousness was the slick wetness on the back of his head.

* * *

**Got a new fic titled 'Dirty Deeds'. It's going to be my collection of slashy, smutty oneshots, if anyone is interested.**


	17. Trapped

As Jeff's mind pulled itself out of the blackness, he instantly became aware of the pounding pain in the back of his head. Letting out a small groan of agony, Jeff lifted his hand and weakly grazed his fingers against the back of his skull, wincing as he drew his hand back and saw dark, dried blood on his fingertips. His green eyes peering through the dim light of wherever it was he was, he realized he was lying on his back in only a pair of dark jeans. The wooden floor was cold and harsh against his bare back, but he sat up very, very slowly, the pain in his head intensifying as he raised his body into a sitting position.

Moaning in pain, Jeff clenched his eyes shut, tears sliding down his cheeks. His entire body felt like lead, but it was the pounding, stabbing pain in the back of his head that was unbearable. Biting his bottom lip, Jeff willed himself to not vomit as his stomach churned from the pain. His emerald eyes blinking open, he took a moment to look around and take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of a small cottage or shack: the walls and floor were both made of wood. Whatever the place was, it didn't seem like anyone lived there. The walls and floor were bare, and there was only a single chair and a small coffee table in the far corner. With a jolt, Jeff realized there was someone sitting in the old, rusty looking metal chair.

There was only a single lamp in the entire shack, and it was sitting on top of the coffee table that was on the opposite end of the room. It offered a dim light, casting dark shadows throughout the room. It was then that Jeff realized there were no windows in the cottage…

The man sitting in the chair didn't seem to notice that Jeff was awake. In fact, he seemed to be concentrating very hard on whatever it was that was on top of the coffee table. He was facing the opposite direction of Jeff, offering no clue to his identity except for his broad back. Whoever it was was very large: his back alone was much wider then Jeff. The man was hunched over, practically bent in half, as his hands busily worked on whatever was on the table. There was a metallic, chopping sound suddenly, almost like the man was cutting something rapidly. He continued chopping for what seemed like several minutes, and then he set down a rectangular-looking blade.

Jeff clamped his hand to his mouth to stop himself from crying out when the man leaned forward and pressed his face ridiculously close to the table, snorting loudly. He did this two more times before sitting up, rubbing his nose and sniffling slightly. To Jeff's horror, the man turned around, staring Jeff straight in the eye.

Chris Masters.

Fuck.

Jeff tried to scamper to his feet, but Masters stood up quickly and strode over to him, his eyes wide and reddened. As he grew nearer Jeff could see that his nostrils were red as well, not doubt irritated due to the coke Masters had been snorting.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Masters spat with a cruel grin.

"Please…" Jeff's voice was still slow from the earlier attack, "Please…dun do…this…"

Masters laughed at that, a high-pitched cackling that made Jeff visibly cringe. He kneeled down then, smirking as he looked down at the younger Hardy.

"You know what Jeff?" Masters was speaking rapidly, his voice taking on an excited tone, "You're very pretty…"

Jeff yelped as Masters roughly pushed him in the chest, instantly knocking the younger man back to the wooden ground. Letting out a wail of protest, Jeff could feel himself beginning to panic as he suddenly felt Chris's hard body climbing on top of him. The large man grunted as his thick thighs tried to pry Jeff's legs apart, and he reached up, slapping Jeff across the face as the smaller man struggled against him. The Enigma squeaked in pain when Masters's hand connected with his cheek, but he continued to thrash, his legs kicking out wildly.

Unfortunately, by kicking out he had left himself open. Jeff screamed in rage and disgust as Chris suddenly pressed his groin between Jeff's legs, and he could feel Chris's hard on pushing up against him. Jeff had never had anyone force themselves on him like this, and the anger, shame, and hatred he felt at Chris's vulgar intrusion upon his body was enough to make Jeff want to slash his throat.

"Get…offa…me!" Jeff snarled as he swung out at Masters, catching him across the jaw.

Chris let out a yelp of pain and let go of Jeff, toppling backwards as he clutched his chin. Jeff immediately seized the opportunity to roll onto his stomach. His legs didn't seem to want to work properly, so he started crawling pitifully toward the door on the far end of the shack, his nails practically digging into the wood as he dragged himself away from Chris.

Masters reacted quickly. He seized Jeff by the ankles and pulled him back, grinning evilly as Jeff cried out in frustration and fear. He climbed on top of Jeff, grabbing the smaller man by the wrists and pinning him against the floor. Jeff struggled valiantly, but now that he was on his stomach, he found it was much more difficult to fight off Chris's advances. He wriggled back and forth, but Masters merely laughed and rubbed his hips into Jeff's ass, the hardness in his pants grinding against Jeff's soft bottom. Jeff screamed, tears slipping out of his green eyes as Chris moved his hips back and forth, his rock hard dick rubbing against Jeff in a disgusting way.

"What the fuck?"

Both Chris and Jeff immediately froze at the sound of the third, unknown voice. They made a strange sight: Jeff on his stomach with Masters pinning his hands to the floor and laying on top of him. The voice had come from the doorway, and Jeff and Chris both turned their heads to see who it was. He wasn't identifiable at first; the dim light in the wooden cottage made sure of that. But he was a great, hulking man that had the build of a refrigerator. As he stepped out of the shadows and into the thin light that permeated the room, Chris jumped off of Jeff, scrambling to his feet.

"Dave!" Chris sputtered, "I…you're early—"

"I told you not to fucking touch him until we had Adam!" Dave snarled, taking a menacing step toward Chris.

"I…I was just having some fun with him!" Chris grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"You listen to me you little shit," Dave pushed Chris in the chest, nearly knocking the man to the ground, "You do as I fucking tell you, understand? I told you not to touch him until we had Adam—so you keep your god damn hands off of him until Adam is here, you dumb fuck!"

"Sorry…sorry." Masters muttered as he stumbled to the other side of the room, his tan, muscular body plopping back down onto the metal chair.

"And don't you go snorting any more of that." Dave growled, clenching his hands into fists as his brown eyes glared at Masters, "I need you thinking clearly when Adam gets here."

"Yeah, yeah I got you." Masters shrugged, pouting slightly.

Batista turned to Jeff then, his dark eyes narrowing viciously as he stared down at the redhead on the floor.

"Dave…wha—" Jeff began, his words slurring as the pounding in his head continued.

"Save it, Hardy." Dave scoffed, "I'm sure by now you've figured out why you're here."

"Please…" Jeff mumbled, the sheer terror he was feeling enough to make his eyes tear up, "Dun…dun do this…"

"Shut up." Dave spat, pulling back his thick leg and kicking Jeff in the stomach. Jeff cried out at that, rolling over on his side and clutching his abdomen in anguish.

"Now," Dave reached into his pocket, pulling out a black cell phone that Jeff suddenly realized was his, "You and I are going to sit here and wait."

* * *

"What do you mean Jeff was never here?"

Randy, Matt, and Adam were standing in front of Shawn's bed, all three of them wearing matching looks of confusion. The car ride to the hospital had been awkward and mostly done in silence. What few words were spoken were exchanged between Matt and Adam, with Randy refusing to participate in any sort of conversation. They'd immediately gone up to Shawn's room where—unsurprisingly—Mark, Hunter, and Stephanie McMahon were already stationed. What was surprising, however, was that John Cena was also there. Then again, he and Shawn had always gotten along very well…

Mark had looked ready to explode as soon as Randy walked into the room, but Hunter managed to diffuse the situation by physically putting himself between the two. Shawn's face had immediately brightened upon seeing more of his friends, but when Matt asked where Jeff was Shawn had responded by saying the younger Hardy hadn't visited today.

"What do you mean Jeff was never here?" Matt repeated, worry already beginning to etch itself into his expression.

Hunter and Shawn exchanged looks while Stephanie responded crisply, "Jeff hasn't been by today. We haven't seen him."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked, his blue eyes narrowing as he looked back and forth between Mark, Shawn, Hunter, and Stephanie.

"I've been here all morning, Randy." John said with a shrug, "And I haven't seen Jeff either."

"But…" Randy frowned deeply, "He left to come here almost an hour and a half ago."

"Are you sure he was coming here?" Adam asked politely, turning his blonde head toward Randy.

"Of course I am." The Legend Killer snapped, "He said he was going to visit Shawn—"

"You let him leave alone?" Mark growled, scowling as he glared at Randy, "After what happened to Shawn how can you possibly—"

"I let him leave because he said he'd be with you and Hunter!" Randy spat back, not liking the tone Mark was taking with him, "I thought the two of you would be able to keep an eye on him—"

"It's kind of hard to do that when he never showed up!" Mark hissed back, his dark eyes flashing, "You shouldn't have let him come—"

"I'm not like you and Matt!" Randy snarled angrily, clenching his hands into fists, "I'm not going to try to control him all the time—"

"Guys!" Shawn spoke up, his blue eyes pale with worry. Both Mark and Randy immediately fell silent, glaring at each other with equal amount of dislike.

"This isn't good." Shawn bit his bottom lip, his bruised face looking very worried, "And arguing isn't going to help."

"Shawn's right." Stephanie said, the brunette turning to look at Randy, "Why don't you call him so we can try and set things straight?"

"I didn't bring my phone." Randy muttered, reaching up and running a hand over his buzzed head.

"I'll call him." Adam volunteered, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

The phone rang twice before someone answered. To Adam's shock, he didn't hear Jeff's light, easy southern drawl…no, the voice that answered was much deeper, much more threatening.

"Hello Adam." Dave growled into the phone, the sound of his voice causing Adam to go deathly white.

"D-Dave?" Adam sputtered, barely able to believe his ex-lover was answering Jeff's phone. Matt and Randy's eyes widened when Adam said Dave's name. Shawn's mouth dropped open in surprise and horror, and Stephanie reached up, her feminine hand covering her mouth in shock. Hunter and John didn't seem to have much of a reaction, but they both went very, very still. Mark's eyes narrowed, and he grimaced deeply, almost as if he was in physical pain.

"What…w-what are you…" Adam tripped over his own words, barely able to speak into the phone.

"Well you see, Addy," Dave's voice purred, "I have little Jeffy here with me. He's been keeping me such good company…"

"W-what did you do to him?" Adam howled, his voice cracking from the panic that was flowing through his veins. He'd done so much bad to Jeff…what if Dave was hurting him now too?

"Don't worry Addy, baby." Batista's fake sweetness was sickening, "I haven't hurt him…yet. But I promise you, he'll end up ten times worse than Shawn if you don't do exactly as I tell you."

Adam gulped, "You…you leave him alone! Don't you fucking hurt him—"

"Save your threats, Adam." Dave snapped, "You think you could actually scare me? Now, are you going to be a good little bitch and listen to me or am I going to have to get Jeffy on the phone?"

"I'm not going to let you h-hurt him!" Adam replied with what he hoped was confidence, "I swear, if you touch him—"

"Fine, have it your way." Dave cackled, and suddenly there was a sickening cracking sound, and then there was screaming, terrible, terrible screaming. Adam nearly collapsed as he heard that voice. Jeff. Dave was hurting Jeff horribly…he had to be…no human could scream like that unless they were in pure agony…

"Stop…stop!" Adam sobbed, feeling tears leaking out of the corners of his hazel eyes, "Please, please don't hurt him! I'll do anything, just stop h-hurting him!"

"Listen up, Addy." Dave spoke as the cracking and screaming stopped, "Get a car. Take highway fifty all the way out of the city. Once you get out of the city, you'll see a road on the left called Evergreen Street. Turn left on that road and take it all the way until you see a dirt road on your left. Turn onto the dirt road and take it until it ends at a wooden shack. Knock three times and I'll let you in. Oh and Addy…I'll fucking kill Jeff if you don't come alone."

Adam didn't answer, he just sank to his feet, crying softly.

Matt and Randy rushed forward. Matt bent down and wrapped his arms around Adam, lifting him up to his feet and steering him toward a chair on the other side of the hospital room. Randy reached forward and took Adam's phone out of his hands, pulling the silver cell phone up to his ear.

"You listen up, and you listen fucking good." Randy hissed into the phone, his eyes wide and his teeth bared, "I swear to fucking god…if you hurt a single hair on Jeff's head I will fucking rip you to pieces Dave! I will be the fucking end of you, you understand me?"

"Try me." Dave growled angrily before hanging up.

Randy held the phone at his ear, rage filling him as the dull tone of the ended call rang out. Letting out a growl of pure fury, he whirled around and threw the phone into the wall, his hands curling into fists as he huffed and puffed angrily.

"I'm going to fucking kill him! I'm going to make him bleed until he's dry! I'll fucking rip his head off…I'll break his fucking arms and legs so he can't crawl away…" Randy started pacing back and forth, growling to himself, his hands reaching up and tearing at what little hair he had.

Cena stepped forward, his blue eyes wide with anger and worry. Stepping in front of his long time friend, John placed his hands on Randy's wide shoulders, stopping the Viper's disorganized pacing.

"Randy." John's voice was steady and calm as his blue eyes met Randy's, "Randy, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?" Randy yelled, practically screaming in John's face, "How the fuck do you expect me to calm down? He has Jeff! Dave has my Jeff! I'm going to fucking tear him open!"

"You need to calm down so we can help Jeff." Cena's voice remained calm as he held on to Randy's shoulders, stopping Orton from stomping away, "We have to be thinking clearly if we're going to help him. You get mad, you make mistakes, remember?"

Randy still looked ready to kill, but he surprisingly bit his lip and nodded, his fists tight at his side as he tried to calm himself.

"Right…" Randy said slowly, his voice still a growl, "Get mad, make mistakes. Get mad, make mistakes."

"You good?" Cena asked seriously, his cerulean eyes focused on his best friend.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Randy nodded, "But John…when I get my hands on him, I'll fucking kill him."

"That's ok." Cena replied as he let go of Randy and lowered his bulging arms, "So long as you're calm right now."

"I'm good." Randy repeated, taking a deep breath.

"Ok. Adam," John turned toward the Rated R Superstar, "What did Dave tell you to do?"

Adam looked up, his face deathly pale and his eyes red from the earlier tears, "He…he told me to go to…to a shack. That's where he is…with Jeff."

"Alright," John replied, "Guess that's where we're going to have to go—"

"No!" Adam yelped, looking at John with wide eyes, "He said I have to go alone—"

"Adam." Matt spoke sternly, almost as pale as Adam, "This is my brother. There's no way in hell I'm not going to make sure he's alright. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"You know I'm not letting Batista get away with this." Randy snarled deeply, looking at Adam, "I'm coming. And I'm going to make sure he pays for ever even thinking of hurting Jeff."

Adam swallowed thickly and nodded at that. No matter how much he and Matt didn't get along with Randy, there was no doubt that the Viper was tough as nails. He'd certainly increase their chances of success.

"I may not like him," Mark spoke up suddenly, surprising everyone by stepping forward to stand next to Orton, "But Randy's right. Dave needs to be torn apart. And I'd love to help do that…he needs to pay for what he did to Shawn."

"Shawn's mine too," Hunter said with a scowl, "And nobody messes with what's mine. Mark, Randy…I will gladly help you hurt Dave and Chris."

Randy then turned to Cena, but he remained silent.

"Oh come on," Cena grinned slightly, "You really think I'm going to let you guys have all the fun? Hell no. I want a piece of Dave and Chris too!"

"Alright then." Matt spoke up, looking from each man to the next, "John, Randy, Adam and I can take my 'Stang. Hunter, can you drive for you and Mark?"

Hunter nodded and turned around. Bending over, he planted a kiss on Shawn's forehead. Turning to his wife, he pulled Stephanie into his arms, his lips kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Will you stay here and keep an eye on Shawn?" Hunter murmured.

"I can't." Stephanie replied softly, batting her eyelashes.

"Why not?" Hunter asked, a confused expression crossing his face as he pulled away.

"I believe I need to have a talk with Daddy about a certain Dave Batista…and his retirement." Stephanie smirked evilly.

Hunter smiled at that and turned his blonde head toward the rest of the group.

"Ready to do this?" Hunter asked, looking around.

"Hell yeah." Randy snarled, the rage returning in his blue eyes, "Dave Batista's a dead man."

"For once," Mark growled deeply, curling his hands into thick fists, "I think Randy and I actually agree on something."


	18. Fight

By the time they'd made it out of the city and down Evergreen Street—why it was called a street nobody could quite understand, for it was barely a dirt path—the sun was beginning to set. When they had hurriedly left the hospital the sun's light had been a bright, exhausting yellow, but now it had dimmed to a dull orange. Matt, Adam, Randy, and John rode in Matt and Jeff's Mustang—Randy and John were squished in the back seats, but they hadn't complained. Both were far too concerned for Jeff's safety to be worried over something as trivial as leg room.

Mark and Hunter had somehow climbed into Hunter's rented Camaro, and they were following closely behind the Mustang. The trip had been in almost complete silence: the only time any of them spoke was when Adam gave Matt directions. And who could blame them for the silence? Matt's brother, Randy's boyfriend, Adam's ex was held hostage by a psycho who clearly had a violent streak. If he was crazy enough to kidnap Jeff, there was no telling what he'd done to him in the several hours he'd had Jeff to himself.

"Did he say how far it was?" Randy grumbled, leaning forward, between the two front seats so he could look Adam in the eye.

"No." Adam said sadly, shaking his head. The poor guy was still deathly white, and he was constantly chewing on his lip in a way that made him look like he was scared of his own shadow.

"Damn." Randy growled leaning back, "I swear, if he even touched Jeff I'm going to beat his face into the ground."

"Not if I get a hold of him first." Matt hissed, his fingers turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Well, if you two got Dave, then I guess I'll have to beat the shit out of Masters." Cena replied matter-of-factly.

"This isn't the time to be joking around." Matt snapped, his dark eyes narrowing as he glared at the dirt path in front of the car.

"Who's joking?" Cena asked, cocking his eyebrow, "I'm serious. Once I get my hands on Chris his own mother won't even recognize him."

Randy grinned despite himself, "And this is why you're my best friend."

"Hey, hey I think that might be it." Matt said suddenly, leaning forward as he tried to focus his eyes on the dark shape in front of them.

He lifted his foot off the gas pedal, allowing the car to gently slow down. About a hundred yards in front of them, the dirt path ended at what appeared to be some sort of wooden shack or cottage. Tall, dark trees lined the path, and those same trees encircled the house, casting an ominous shadow over it.

"Well…what now?" Matt put the car in park as it stopped, turning to his side so he could look at the rest of the group.

"Dave told me to go alone." Adam said softly with a slight tremble, "If I walk up with all you…he said he'd kill Jeff."

"So we won't walk up with you. Matt, kill the lights." John said, looking over at the older Hardy.

"We can't let him go in there alone!" Matt spat, but he reached over and flicked the headlights off, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure that Hunter did the same. He did.

"No, but if we go up there as group, who knows what Dave might do." John explained patiently, his blue eyes matching Matt's, "How about this: Adam goes in alone, and then we'll sneak up and get them when they don't expect it."

Adam nodded, "If you wait long enough, he'll think I really did come alone. Then we'll have the advantage of surprise."

"I don't like this." Matt frowned deeply.

"Me neither." Randy agreed, pale eyes narrowing, "What if he starts to hurt you and Jeff anyway? What if we're too late?"

"I guess…I guess we'll just have to t-take that chance." Adam answered sternly, his hazel eyes darkening, "This mess is all my fault…I got to fix this. No matter what."

"Adam—" Matt began, his face softening.

"I'll be ok." Adam managed to smile weakly. Turning, he placed his hand on the door handle and quickly pushed the door open.

"Adam." Matt spoke just as the blonde was stepping out into the orange, evening light, "Please, please be careful."

"I'll be ok." Adam repeated. He slammed the door shut and walked toward the shack, never looking back.

* * *

Jeff had never known so much pain in his life.

Dave had whipped him—literally; he had cracked a leather whip four times against Jeff's bare back. Something Adam had said on the phone had set Dave off, for that was when he did it. The pain was unbearable: as Jeff screamed, he'd turned to Masters, his green eyes flooded with tears, and begged him to help him. He'd begged him to do something to calm Dave down, but of course, Masters had done nothing to help him. The overly-tan crackhead had laughed at him, giggling with an intensity that only a person high off of drugs could maintain. Really, Jeff had thought later as he lay on the wooden floor in agony, he was a fool for even thinking that Masters would help him. The fucker had tried to rape him earlier…why on earth would he help him?

Dave and Chris had both left him alone after the phone call. That had been about two or three hours ago…and since then Jeff had done nothing but lay on his stomach, moaning in pain. The four lashes across his back were a bright, reddish-pink. The torn flesh had bled steadily at first, but the wounds were shallow. The red streams of blood had ended rather quickly, though the pain had never dulled. In fact, as the cuts sealed up and Jeff's body attempted to repair itself, the pain seemed to intensify. The shooting pains in his back were now so strong that they were making Jeff sick to his stomach. He almost wished Dave would hit him in the head again…knock him out, give him some peace. But he could never be that lucky.

Then came the knocking.

Three sharp raps against the wooden door.

Despite his rolling stomach and the agony that was his back, Jeff looked up, his jade eyes widening. No…it couldn't be… Adam couldn't be stupid enough to actually come, could he? Didn't he know what Dave was going to do to him…to them both? Jeff grimaced as he tried to sit up, but the pain was too intense. He slid back down to his stomach, his red hair cascading around his face. Dave stood up, an excited glint in his eye as he walked across the room. Even Masters seemed to perk up a bit; the dumb druggie seemed to sense that everything was about to happen.

Dave quickly swung the door open and stepped back, allowing the lanky blonde to step in.

"Well, well, well." Dave smirked as he slammed the wooden door shut, his brown eyes shamelessly roving across Adam's body, "I didn't think you'd actually come. Maybe you're not the little bitch I think you are, Adam…"

Adam opened his mouth like he was about to respond, but then his eyes caught sight of Jeff. Letting out a small gasp, Adam rushed forward, dropping to his knees at Jeff's side.

"Jeffy! Oh…oh my god…" He kneeled down next to the smaller Hardy, the blood draining from Adam's face as he looked down at the redhead. The poor thing had four, huge bleeding lines across his back that were already swelling and puffing up. The Enigma looked up at his ex-boyfriend, and Adam whimpered lowly as he saw the anguish in Jeff's emerald eyes.

"Jeffy…Jeffy…" Adam keened as he reached forward, pushing the dyed hair out of Jeff's eyes.

"Addy…s'ok…" Jeff winced as he looked up at Adam, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Adam blinked rapidly as thick drops of water began leaking down his cheeks.

"Well isn't that cute." Dave said as he gave an ugly sneer, "Chris, take care of Adam."

The blonde yelped as Masters suddenly grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up to his feet, pulling him away from Jeff and turning him toward Dave. Adam struggled, but Chris had an iron grip on his hair.

"You know, I don't understand you Adam." Dave scowled as Chris forcibly turned Adam's blonde head toward Dave, "You could have had me…me! But you always refused to leave _that_." Dave finished by pointing his finger toward Jeff, who was looking at back at Dave with an equal amount of hatred.

"You could've just made this so much easier for everyone if you just would've broken up with that slut and been with me." Dave continued, looking angrier and angrier with each word, "What the fuck does that little twink have that I don't?"

Dave suddenly pulled his thick hand to the side. Letting out a grunt of effort, he swung his hand backward, furiously backhanding Adam across the face. The blonde squeaked in pain and surprise as Dave's open hand connected with his face, and immediately the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

"You're so fucking stupid, you know that?" Dave huffed, glaring at Adam with a scary intensity, "You really thought you could break up with me and get away with it? Well…you've learned your lesson now, haven't you?"

Adam didn't answer, he merely glared at Dave, not even moving to wipe the blood that dotted his lip.

"No." Dave growled, "I guess you haven't learned your lesson. Pity, I was actually going to keep you. But I can't if you're still a stupid little whore…"

Adam and Jeff both gasped loudly as Dave reached into the waistband of his pants and drew out a black, mean-looking revolver. To Adam's horror, Dave pulled the gun up into the air…and aimed it right at him.

"D-Dave!" Jeff gasped from where he was laying on the wood, "Please…please—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dave roared, jerking the gun toward Jeff, "This is all your fucking fault! He should've been with me…but you fucked everything up!"

Jeff didn't answer as he stared up into the barrel of the shiny metal gun, he merely shut his mouth, his eyes staring up at Dave with a mixture of fear and hatred.

Adam fought against Masters, but the man wrapped his thick, well-muscled arms around Adam's thin frame, and no matter how hard Adam struggled, he couldn't escape the hold of the much larger, stronger man.

"You know," Dave hissed as he turned the gun back toward Adam, "I'm going to really enjoy killing Jeff. And I'm going to make you watch—"

It was then that—to Adam's intense relief—the door was suddenly slammed open. The looks of pure shock on Dave and Chris's faces were things of beauty as John Cena, Hunter, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, and—this one seemed to surprise and scare them the most—Mark Calaway rushed in.

"Fuck!" Dave yelled as Randy reached him first. The Legend Killer tackled him to the ground, and they rolled back and forth across the wooden floor, both swinging madly at each other. Dave tried to aim the gun at him, but Randy grabbed him by the wrist and managed to hold him back, his white teeth bared as he pulled his fist back and punched Dave in the gut, grinning widely as the large man groaned in pain.

Cena ran forward to Jeff, quickly dropping down next him.

"Jeff…holy shit…" Cena's ocean-blue eyes widened dramatically as he looked down at his newfound friend. His entire back was a bloody mess, and he was ten times paler than normal, his face downright ghostly.

John gulped, "Fuck…Jeff, I'm going to get you out of here!"

"R-Randy…" Jeff moaned as he was scooped in John's arms.

"He's alright…he can take care of himself…" John replied as he held Jeff up wedding-style, "Jeff…I need you to hold on to my neck…"

"Randy…" Jeff repeated, his green eyes watering in worry as he watching his lover get thrown to the floor by Dave. Luckily, Randy jumped right back up, quickly spearing Dave to the ground. The two landed with an audible thud, and they went back to rolling on the floor, each fighting for dominance.

"I'll help him…but first," John grunted as he began jogging to the door, Jeff's tiny frame bouncing against his body, "First…I got to get you out of here!" He quickly carried Jeff out the door.

Hunter and Mark had both gone after Masters. Growling in pure rage, Mark had grabbed the man by the throat. Chris had immediately released Adam and swung his arms at Mark, but his puny little punches didn't seem to faze the Undertaker one bit. Howling in anger, Mark lifted Masters high into the air before slamming him down, smiling in satisfaction as Masters crashed into the wooden floor with a bloodcurdling scream.

Hunter had gotten a hold of him then. He'd leapt on top of Masters and started swinging, so furious that this little fuck would even dare to lay his hands on Shawn. He punched Masters once, twice, three times across the face, with each punch eliciting a scream of pain from the downed man. His face was soon mangled, so swollen and bloody that it was difficult to tell who he even was anymore. Mark had stepped forward then, dropping his foot down upon Chris. A series of snaps rang out as Masters's ribs were broken, and the man began sobbing, begging the two lovers for mercy.

While Hunter and Mark were having their fun with Chris, Matt had ran to Adam's side, quickly helping the blonde to his feet. They both ran to the door—Adam with his arm wrapped around Matt's shoulder for support. They passed Randy and Dave at that point, and Matt worriedly looked past Adam at the two warring men. Randy seemed to have control of the situation: he was straddling Dave and swinging his fists furiously. He caught the Animal in the abdomen, then the face, and then the gut again. Each hit landed hard, and Dave cried out in anguish with each punch. Deciding that Randy was handling himself fine, Matt swiftly led Adam out the door.

Hunter and Mark continued with their torture of Masters. The man was large and strong, but he was next to nothing against Mark and Hunter. They toyed with him like a cat would play with a mouse: Mark pulled Chris to his feet and shoved him toward Hunter. The blonde behemoth reacted quickly: rushing forward, he threw out his arm, clotheslining Chris straight to the hard floor. Masters fell hard, his thick body practically bouncing off the wooden floor. It was then that Mark noticed that Randy's fight was not going well.

Dave had, at some point, gotten on top of the Viper. His lip was bleeding, and he had two black eyes, but Batista seemed to take no notice of his pain as he swung at Randy. Mark winced as Dave's fist connected with Randy's cheek, but—to his surprise—Randy showed no sign of pain. He didn't even cry out. He merely growled with rage and swung back, his fist catching Dave in the gut. They rolled to the side then, but Dave was too quick. He stood up and his huge leg lashed out, crashing into Randy's side. Randy did cry out at that, rolling on to his side and clutching his abdomen in pain. Dave didn't continue the fight though: he turned and stomped out the door, the revolver shining in his hand. Randy scrambled to his feet, grimacing in pain as he did, but he sprinted out the door after Batista.

"Hunter…" Mark hissed, turning toward his lover.

The blonde had been giving Masters the Orton-stomp, but he looked up immediately at the sound of Mark's voice.

"Go help Randy." Mark commanded, turning toward Masters, "I'll finish this one."

* * *

The sight that met Hunter's eyes as he walked outside was enough to stop the breath in his chest.

Matt, Cena, and Adam were standing to the side. Well, Matt and Cena were standing, Adam was collapsed on the ground, his face pasty pale. It didn't take Hunter long to realize why: Dave was standing barely ten feet in front of Jeff Hardy…how on earth Jeff was standing, Hunter had no idea. Even in the dim lighting of the sunset he could see the angry red welts across Jeff's back. The boy looked so hurt, so scared, so sick…how could he possibly be standing? But he was…he had his two feet planted firmly in the grass, and he was staring at the black barrel of the gun that was aimed at him.

"Dave…Dave, don't do this." Hunter said quietly, stepping slowly toward the armed man.

"Shut up Hunter." Dave growled, his brown eyes darting back and forth, "This is all his fault…"

"Dave," Cena spoke up, his voice calm despite the danger, "Dave, think about this. You slept with his boyfriend, how could this possibly be Jeff's fault?"

"He kept Adam from me!" Dave roared jerking the gun toward the younger Hardy, "I loved him and he wouldn't let me have him!"

"Dave, if you really loved Adam, you wouldn't have hurt him this way." Cena replied reasonably, his face blank as he looked at Batista.

"He's mine!" Dave snarled, the veins in his neck straining as he roared, "Nobody else's! He's fucking mine!"

"Hurting Jeff won't make him yours, Dave." John said, shaking his head.

"You don't know anything!" Dave growled, "But with this slut out of the way, everything's going to change…"

Matt yelled out as Dave aimed the gun at Jeff, his finger curling around the trigger. Both Adam and Jeff cried out in shock and fear as not one, but two gunshots rang out, the noise loud enough to tear their ears open.

Everything happened so fast that later nearly all of them would have a hard time figuring out quite how it happened. As the gunshots sounded, there was a flash of color tearing in front of Jeff, and Jeff's small body was thrown to the side, a loud thud echoing out as he hit the grass. Landing on his stomach, Jeff quickly sat up, completely confused as to what happened.

Standing in front of him was Randy Orton.

"R-Randy?" Jeff whispered as he tilted his head to the side, red hair swinging as he looked up.

Randy didn't answer. It soon became obvious why.

* * *

Randy stood, looking down at Jeff. The redhead was sitting on the grass, looking up at him with a mixture of horror and disbelief. He opened his mouth…said something…but for some reason Randy's hearing had gone all muffled. He couldn't understand what Jeff said, and this scared him. Closing his blue eyes, Randy sucked in a deep breath, and then he grimaced, feeling a searing pain in his chest. Opening his eyes back up, Randy looked down at his own chest, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

He was bleeding.

Two bright red spots stained his white shirt, one probably an inch or two above his heart, and the other at about the same height, but more toward the center of his chest. Randy's eyes widened as he looked at the blood on his shirt. It was spreading. Quickly. Tearing his eyes back upward, Randy opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't really get a chance. There were black spots in his vision, and then all of a sudden he could feel the scratchy grass on his back, and he was staring up at a dark sky. His head was spinning then…the lights in the sky—stars?—were swirling around, hurting his eyes with their brightness. It was then that he noticed how deeply he was breathing…his chest was heaving with effort, but nothing seemed to be working… It was like something in him—something important—had suddenly been switched off. Slowly, Randy became aware that he was squirming, his entire body writhing with pain…he felt silly, like he was slithering like a snake…but he couldn't stop. Something wasn't working right…something wasn't working at all…

Three or four loud snaps rang out, noises so loud that they could've made Randy's ears bleed…but he barely noticed them. His mind was swimming…and he was seeing things… Jeff, Jacob, Jeff, Jacob, John, Jeff… Randy squeezed his eyes shut, and then hot tears were sliding down his cheeks, and that scared him—he didn't cry. He didn't cry for nothing. His chest was getting sticky…thick liquid was pooling underneath him, thick black liquid that was spreading too fast. Opening his eyes again, Randy stared at the sky…

Someone kneeled next to him. The redhead…

He was crying, crying even harder then Randy was. And then he was screaming…and Randy felt his hands on his chest…and the pretty redhead buried his face in Randy's shirt, not even caring that dark blood was staining his face as he did so. Randy suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing right. He was sucking in hard, but nothing was coming of it… The redhead was sobbing so loud it almost made Randy's ears hurt. And then there was a blonde and a brunette…a second blonde, as big as a house… Strong hands pushed on Randy's wounds, and he tried to roar in pain, but no sound escaped his throat.

Randy blinked his eyes one last time.

Jeff.

He fought, but, in the end, the darkness took him anyway.


	19. Awakened

"_I guess…I guess I should start by saying sorry… Oh god, I'm so, so sorry. I swear to god if I had known all of this was going to happen…I would've never…I would've never even thought of touching Dave Batista if I had known how much I was going to end up hurting everyone. You, Shawn, Jeff…fuck…I've nearly killed all of you…fuck… It wasn't worth it…nothing is worth this… Please Randy, please…I've never had to beg for anything before, but I'm begging you now…please wake up. Jeff…he's going to…he's going to die if you don't. I can't…I won't be able to live with myself if I know that you died because of me. And I…I can't hurt Jeff anymore. Everything I've done…all of this has hurt Jeff more than I ever thought was possible…and if…if you d-don't wake up…please, please Randy. Please wake up. I'm begging you."_

"_H-hey. I know Adam was here earlier…and…and I figured if he's got the guts to talk to you…then hell, I should too. Fuck…you know I don't like you. I don't like anybody that's seeing my brother. But fuck man…I can't stand seeing you like this…this hospital fucking sucks. And I…I can't stand seeing Jeff hurt. And Randy…he's hurting so bad right now… I'm his brother, and nothing I do makes him feel any better. He wasting away. You saved my brother's life Randy, and now I need to ask you to save him again. You need to wake up. Jeff needs you…we all do. I don't think any of us…especially Jeff, John, and Hunter…I don't think they will be able to take it if…if you don't pull out of this. I got to go…but…there's one more thing. I'm sorry. I…I was wrong. About you, about Jeff…I was wrong about everything."_

"_Hey kid. I…fuck, I don't know what to say. I've never had to deal with…with something like this before. God damn it…you know I've always liked you from the beginning. Shit, Mark can't stand you…but…I don't know…me and you always clicked, didn't we? We had some good times in Evolution, huh? Fuck…I can't believe me, you, and Ric used to work with Dave. Shit…. I'm going to make sure Vince does everything he can to make sure Dave never existed. I wish…I wish I could've killed that motherfucker with my bare hands. I wish I could've stopped him from…from hurting you. I wish he was here right now so I could beat his face into the ground while you watched. I'd do that for you Randy. I know it wouldn't make anything better…but I'd do it anyway."_

"_You've always hated yourself Randy. Ever since Jacob…you've never liked yourself. But see, thing is…I've always known you were good. I've always known that, when it came down to it, you're a good person. I've been your best friend for…what…like seven or eight years now? We been through thick and thin with each other…and…and when I saw you g-get shot… It was like watching my family die. You know that, right? You're like a brother to me. Cena and Orton…partners in crime, right? Can I tell you a secret? I…I k-killed him. When I saw you go down…it was like something in me snapped. I…I punched him until he stopped moving. No, no that's not right… I kept hitting him even after he stopped moving…I kept punching him until the god damn police officers pulled me off. Do you think…do you think that makes me a bad person? Because I don't feel guilty. I don't feel guilty for killing Dave Batista. I…I just wish he was here so I could do it again. Fuck…you got to make it out of this Randy…I don't…I don't want to know what's going to happen to me and Jeff if you don't."_

* * *

Numbness covered his body like a thick, itchy blanket. Funny, he would've thought that there would be pain. He also would've thought that he'd have a hard time remembering what happened…isn't that how it usually worked? When people went into comas, didn't they wake up and wonder where the hell they were, and how they got there? But that's not how he felt. As soon as his eyes creaked open, as soon as blinding white light entered his vision, he remembered. Dave. The gun. Jeff, tossed to the side…and Randy, standing with two bullets in his chest. He could picture it all in his head like it happened yesterday…and when had it happened? How long had he been sleeping?

His blue eyes lazily shifting from side to side, Orton slowly took in his surroundings. He was laying in a hospital bed, a thin white sheet covering his nearly nude body. The air was cold, cold enough to the point where Randy could feel his teeth chattering. Turning his head to the left, Randy could see the thick plastic of an IV strapped against his wrist, several medications being pumped into his blood stream… A few machines stood faithfully by his bedside, beeping and whirring confidently, the only proof that Randy was still alive.

And in the corner…

Sitting up, Randy had to bite his tongue from crying out as he saw who was sitting in the corner.

"J-Jeff…" Orton's voice was a hoarse whisper that barely escaped past his dry lips.

Instantly, the mass of cherry red hair popped up, and green eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Randy?" Jeff hissed, almost as if he were in intense physical pain.

Randy did his best to smile, but all he managed was a crooked grimace.

"Randy!" Jeff burst from his chair and was at Orton's bedside in an instant. And then he was crying, tears pouring down his cheeks, chest heaving as he started to sob uncontrollably. The entire bed was practically shaking with Jeff's anguish, and the redhead wrapped his arms around Randy's neck so tightly that Randy could feel himself growing dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"Jeff…ah, Jeff, your killing me!" Randy choked, coughing slightly.

"You!" Jeff dropped his hands, lightly slapping Randy against the shoulder, "Don't you ever say that! Not after…not after all this…"

"Sorry." Randy apologized, but smiling nonetheless as he laid back down, his buzzed head hitting the soft pillow clumsily.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jeff growled, biting his bottom lip, "You scared me half to death Randy…I thought…I thought you were…"

"Hey, I'm here." Randy replied softly as he reached up and placed his fingers on Jeff's chin, tilting the redhead's face up to that emerald and sapphire eyes met. "And I'm here to stay."

"You're an idiot, Randy Orton." The younger Hardy whispered, more thick tears sliding out of his eyes as he stared down at his lover.

"Oh?" Randy chuckled, "And why is that?"

"You jumped in front of a guy with a gun!" Jeff snorted, "I'd say that's pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"I think…I think I had a good reason to do it." Orton said quietly, his sky blue eyes softening.

"I don't…I don't know what you mean by t-that…" Jeff whimpered, his lower lip trembling with each word.

"Get in bed with me." The Legend Killer said slowly, scooting his body to the side. The pain and stiffness was terrible, but he ignored it as he pulled the smaller man down, practically yanking Jeff into the tiny bed with him.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, wincing, "I probably shouldn't…I should go get a doctor…"

"No, no I want to talk to you." Randy shook his head, pulling Jeff's tiny frame against his own muscular body. "Be my boyfriend."

"What?" Jeff's eyes widened as he looked up at Randy, instinctively snuggling his body against the Viper.

"Be my boyfriend." Randy repeated, looking down at Jeff with a mixture of patience and seriousness.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, you dumbass!" Jeff rolled his eyes, laughing loudly, "You didn't have to take a bullet to convince me…"

"Well, I figured if I saved your life you couldn't say no." Orton smiled, wrapping his tattooed arms around the younger Hardy.

"Oh no…this is going to go to your head, isn't it?" Jeff groaned as he placed a gentle kiss on Randy's collar bone.

"Damn right it is. I can see it now…Randy Orton, the Savior! The Hero!" Orton smirked arrogantly, "But seriously, Vince should definitely give me a superhero gimmick or something…"

"I really…I really thought I'd lost you…" Jeff whispered slowly, his eyes dropping from Randy's probing gaze.

"Don't worry," Randy traced his fingers lightly across Jeff's arm, "You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"Everyone came in to talk to you, you know. Hunter, John, even Adam and Matt." Jeff continued, looking back up at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah…yeah, I know." Orton nodded slowly.

"You could hear them?" Jeff asked incredulously, "Randy, the doctors said you were in a coma…they said you probably wouldn't be able to hear us talk…"

"I only remember bits and pieces…" Randy said, scrunching his eyes together, "I definitely remember Adam and Matt saying sorry, though."

"Yeah," Jeff grinned widely, "I think you finally convinced them that you're not going to beat and rape me at any second."

"Well…I'm definitely not going to beat you…but rape? I don't know…that's pretty tempting." Randy smirked handsomely.

"I don't think it's possible for you to rape me, Randy Orton." Jeff grinned slyly, "I'd like it too much for it to be rape."

"So does this mean your brother's ok with us being together?" Randy asked questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

"Well…" Jeff sighed deeply, looking very tired all of a sudden, "He kinda has to be. He…he owes me. And you. Definitely you. And…and he's done something bad…so he's got to make it up to me."

"What did he do?" Randy replied, frowning slightly.

"Him and Adam are together." Jeff scowled, pursing his lips in a tight pout.

"Oh. Wow." Randy reached up, wincing in pain as he rubbed in eyes in exhaustion, "Damn. I can't believe he's got the nerve to do that…"

"It's ok, I guess." Jeff sighed again, snuggling up against Randy's wide, heavily bandaged chest, "When he told me…I almost lost it. But…but it's the happiest I've ever seen my brother…I mean, you know, besides when he was in here about cry over you…"

"He cried over me?" Randy laughed loudly, "Shit…I'm never going to let him live this down!"

"So…what now?" Jeff shrugged, his bright eyes looking up at Randy.

"What do you mean what now?" Randy grinned, his white teeth practically shining, "You're my boyfriend, Matt's got Adam, Shawn's going to be ok, and John's going to piss himself once he finds out I'm ok…I don't think there's really anything else we need to do."

"Well…I can think of one thing." Jeff smiled shyly.

Randy frowned in confusion, but he didn't have enough time to react before Jeff pressed their lips together. Orton practically melted as he felt Hardy's soft lips on his own, but he managed to smile lazily and wrap his inked arms around Jeff's body, pulling the redhead tight against him. Jeff curled up against him, his lean body fitting perfectly against Randy's bulky frame, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

They may have been laying in a hospital bed, surrounded by intimidating machinery and charts that said things nobody could understand, but it didn't matter. Jeff may have been thin from lack of food in the past few days, and his eyes may have been swollen from crying, but it didn't matter. Randy may have been pale with pain, and bandaged up like a mummy, but it didn't matter. Right then and there, as they lay in the hospital bed, a tall, tan body intertwined with a small, pale one, all that mattered was that Randy was awake, and Jeff was there to be with him.

It wasn't long before Jeff's breathing entered that slow, steady rhythm that indicated sleep. Randy was left to his own thoughts. He couldn't sleep; he had been sleeping for days. But he didn't want to stir, he didn't want to wake his boyfriend. The poor thing had looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Was it worth it?

Randy's mind couldn't help but enter that dark place. Had it all been worth it? He'd been shot twice in the chest, and—judging from what everyone had said while he was in the coma, and Jeff's reaction when he woke up—things hadn't been good for the Legend Killer. And—judging from the pain in his abdomen and the amount of drugs flowing into his veins—he was probably going to take some time to recover. How long would he be out of wrestling? Months, probably. Hell, in the past few days Randy had slept with a taken man, got into a fight with the Undertaker, gotten into several arguments with Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland, his lover had been kidnapped, and he'd been shot. Twice!

Was it worth it?

As Randy looked down at the sleeping man next to him, he didn't have to think twice.

Yes. Of course it had all been worth it.

* * *

**Well, that is the end. I do apologize for how long it took me to get this final chapter up, and I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I've had some serious writer's block with Jeff Hardy, and it made finishing this story incredibly difficult. Anyway, thanks to everyone that followed this story. The reviews are what keep me going, and I greatly appreciate everyone who took the time to read and review my story! Thanks guys, you're awesome. **


End file.
